Amor comprado
by Reichelhina
Summary: Para desalentarlo, Hinata hizo que el arrogante y atractivo Naruto Namisake pensara que lo de ellos era una aventura promiscua. Por experiencia sabía que un hombre podía destrozar un corazón inocente y ahora descubría que estaba indefensa ante el magnetismo de Naruto. La proposición matrimonial de él fue una sorpresa, al igual que la forma en que lo hizo. Casi parecía un chantaje y
1. Chapter 1

**Nota. Esta historia no es mía y ago la aclaración de que es una adaptación de un libro de yordan penny. No quiero leer comentarios maliciosos y bajo esa condición el que la quiera leer bien venido sea. He leído adaptaciones y me molesta al igual que el que la pública que siempre vengan con los comentarios de que es un plagio y mil cosas más, sino le gusta la adaptación no la lea y ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

ERA obvio que la fiesta estaba en su apogeo cuando Hinata empujo la puerta del apartamento de kiba Inuzuka. Llamo en repetidas ocasiones, pero el ruido generado por la reunión no permitió que la escuchase. La sala estaba llena de parejas que bailaban al compás de la sensual música emitida en el aparato de alta fidelidad. Fue hasta después de algunos minutos cuan do la chica encontró al anfitrión, el cual se aproximó y deslizo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha, atrayéndola hacia sí.

—iQue bien, miren lo que nos trajo el viento! —comento kiba—. Pensé que no vendrías, un pajarito me informo que planeabas trabajar hasta tarde. Te mantiene ocupada tu jefe, ¿no es cierto?

—Alguien tiene que aprovecharme —contesto Hinata con sequedad.

Era verdad que la chica pensaba permanecer en la oficina varias horas, pues lo había hecho desde hacía algunos días en compañía de Toneri, su jefe. Pero a este lo llamo su esposa y le pidió que llegara a casa más temprano que de costumbre y el de inmediato acepto. Y así, sin nada más que hacer decidió ir a la fiesta, aunque ya en ese momento comenzaba a arrepentirse de ello.

—Ven, te voy a presentar a los invitados —le dijo Hinata interrumpiendo su cadena de pensamientos—. No es muy frecuente que honres nuestros humildes esfuerzos por divertirnos con tu presencia y es una lástima que este fin de semana deba ir a Estados Unidos pues me gustaría pasarlo contigo. Siempre me has fascinado Hinata, me pregunto qué ideas cruzan por tu mente. ¿Tal vez te agradaría quedarte cuando los demás se hayan marchado?

La joven había escuchado con frecuencia la misma pregunta así que ya no se sorprendía ni se molestaba al oírla.

"¿Por qué los hombres suponían que cualquier chica que no estuviese comprometida después de los veintitrés años aceptaría compartir la cama con cualquiera?" meditaba Hinata en silencio.

Tuvo que rechazar con brusquedad a individuos como Kiba durante casi cuatro años, y aun así ellos tenían la arrogancia de deducir que lo único que tenían que hacer para acostarse con una chica era sonreírle y dedicarle uno o dos cumplidos.

Ella se negó a las presentaciones con los demás invitados, pues conocía casi a todos los presentes, en su mayoría compañeros de trabajo que laboraban para la misma compañía de computadoras e implementos electrónicos. Esta obtenía sus principales ingresos de la venta de pequeñas computadoras de empleo fácil en el comercio y la industria. Hinata tenía cuatro años de trabajar allí, casi desde que llego a Londres, y de hecho, disfrutaba de su puesto como asistente del gerente.

Una pequeña mueca de preocupación se dibujó en su rostro al recordar las ultimas noticias que recibiera en el sentido de que una poderosa firma nacional había comprado la mayoría de las acciones de la compañía y eso motivaba temores y dudas pues con seguridad habría cambios. Toneri, su jefe, había estado con un humor terrible a lo largo de la semana, Hinata, se mordió el labio in ferior, ella le estaba muy agradecida a toneri y le gustaba trabajar para él. Constituían un buen equipo y aunque se había propuesto no ser emotiva en el trabajo, sabía muy bien que le sería muy difícil sentirse tranquila, colaborando para otra persona.

Tomo un vaso de la barra, la chica se apoyó en la pared y comenzó a observar a los invitados con cierta ironía. Si ella era buen juez, había allí algunas parejas que no terminaban la fiesta en casa de Kiba, sino que, motivadas por la atmofera festiva, concluirían la velada en algún lugar más íntimo.

Si bien la chica no era consciente de ello, Hinata era la mujer más atractiva de la reunión, su cabello azul largo que caía sus hombros y su perfil parecía una escultura clásica. Algunos segundos después, su instinto le indico que alguien la observaba, no cometió el error de ver quien la estaba mirando, en cambio empezó a recorrer con la vista todo el salón hasta que por fuerza sus ojos llegaron a su destino.

El hombre estaba apoyado en la pared opuesta y levanto su vaso hacia ella en un saludo que era apreciativo y arrogante a la vez.

Con un amargo sabor en la boca y una sensación de ira, se percató de que el esperaba que fuese ella quien se aproximase. Tuvo que reconocer que era un hombre apuesto que cualquier chica correría a su lado. Sin lugar a dudas era el hombre más impactante de la fiesta. Su atuendo distaba mucho de ser formal, portaba unos ajustados pantalones de mezclilla negros y una playera de algodón blanca. El cabello era revuelto, de color rubio en tanto que los ojos de color azul.

"Debe tener más o menos treinta y cinco años", dedujo Hinata.

Consciente de su atractivo y del sensual impacto que causaba entre las mujeres, él se movió, despacio, balanceando su peso de una pierna a la otra y la acción provoco que se tensaran sus poderosos músculos debajo de la mezclilla.

Mientras el observaba a Hinata con los ojos encerrados, una joven rubia del equipo de secretarias paso provocativa.

"Pobre tonta", pensó la peliazul. "Acaso no se da cuenta de que ese hombre nunca se fijaría en ella"

Jamás se le ocurrió a Hinata investigar quien era aquel hombre, pues no sintió ninguna curiosidad por conocer su identidad. Podía con mucha facilidad leer en sus ojos lo que él pensaba, como si fuese un Libro abierto. Si ella le respondía a esa mirada, la habría citado un par de veces con la esperanza de que a la tercera compartieran el lecho, y después, cuando se cansara de ella, la abandonaría sin compasión mientras se daba a la búsqueda de una nueva conquista. Hina miro a la rubia que trataba con desesperación de llamar la atención del arrogante sujeto.

Él sabía lo que la joven pretendía, y si bien el premio sus esfuerzos con una débil y falsa sonrisa, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar que no le interesaba ningún contacto con ella.

El miro a Hinata una vez más, de inmediato esta detecto que aquel hombre poseía las características que más le disgustaban del sexo opuesto: una absoluta seguridad de que ella estaba alii para que el la tomara, y de súbito la invadió un deseo irrefrenable de demostrarle cuan equivocado estaba. Sonrió provocativa mirando hacia el vaso semivacío, a sabiendas de que el pensaría que la sonrisa se la dirigía a él. Ella se propuso que antes que esa noche terminara, lo humillaría de tal modo que perdería su costumbre de observar a las mujeres de aquella forma.

Hinata le volvió la espalda y camino con indiferencia hacia las ventanas. Una vez allí contemplo la ciudad. Vestía con más simpleza que la mayoría de las asistentes, pues había ido directo de la oficina. No obstante, su blusa negra junto con el chal de seda armonizaban muy bien la falda negro y blanco, y en conjunto resaltaban el bronceado obtenido en sus recientes vacaciones en Ionis.

La joven amaba las islas griegas, pero sobre todo Ionis, debido a que era difícil que alguien Llegara hasta allí, además las playas eran pequeñas y solitarias. Sabía muy bien lo que las otras chicas de la oficina pensaban de su decisión de vacacionar en Ionis que carecía de todo menos de playa, y que la alejaba de los modernos donjuanes.

Miraba con atención las estrellas, cuando sintió una mano sobre su brazo.

—Llenas de peligrosos atractivos, ¿no es verdad? e imposibles de alcanzar. Estimulan sueños en nuestra mente para que después se derrumben por nuestra impotencia.

Ella había visto su reflejo en el cristal del vaso y descubrió la figura que se le aproximaba un par de segundos antes que llegase alli.

—¿Eres astrónomo? —sus ojos no traicionaron lo que pensa ba. Podía apostar que el imaginaba que ella le coqueteaba. ¡Pobre iluso, que poco la conocía!

—Déjame decir que, aunque también a mí me atraen el peligro y lo inalcanzable, prefiero las cosas posibles y no tan arriesgadas.

Al hablar, el hombre miro a Hinata, y ella le sonrió en tanto que en su interior pensaba con cinismo: "¡Lo apuesto!, y apuesto que tampoco te gusta esforzarte mucho para conseguir lo que quieres. En esta ocasión arrogante seductor, mientras tus golosas manos acarician la manzana, tus pies te llevan a arenas movedizas".

—¿Viniste sola?

El de seguro concluyo que era mejor ir directo al punto, Hinata levanto la vista y sonrió mientras respondía:

—¿ Y si no fue así?

El hombre sonrió, y por primera vez la joven noto que su boca daba una sensación de crueldad, pues los extremos apuntaban hacia abajo. Esa era con seguridad la boca de un individuo que no tenía compasión por los débiles, medito ella.

—Entonces tu compañero es un tonto por dejar sola a una mujer tan linda y su derrota es mi triunfo.

Hinata tuvo que morderse el labio para no contestarle que ella no necesitaba que nadie la cuidase.

"¡Pero claro!" —reflexionaba Hina— era obvio que el pertenecía a esa clase de hombre, y su actitud a ella le resultaba fa miliar. ¿No había aprendido desde muy joven que para todos los hombres una chica bonita significaba una posible conquista que les halagaría el ego? ¿Sería casado?, de alguna forma tuvo la certeza de que no lo era. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir la peligrosidad de su juicio, Io mejor sería averiguarlo ya que no correría ningún peligro.

—Y tú, ¿estás solo? —pregunto con suavidad.

—Solo y disponible —confirmo tomándola del brazo, sus dedos eran fuertes y cálidos, y se amoldaron alrededor del bronceado antebrazo—.¿ Te gustaría bailar?

La chica se iba a negar cuando noto que kiba la buscaba, y alcanzo a observar la expresión de disgusto de este mientras se dirigía a bailar con el desconocido. La muchacha se desconcertó al escuchar su comentario mientras le rodeaba la cintura con Ios brazos.

—¿Un ex admirador?

—Un estorbo, en realidad —la joven estaba segura de que su compañero pensaría que él era el causante de que ella ahora ignorara a kiba. Una vez más confirmo que los hombres se resisten a aceptar el hecho de que una mujer no esté interesada en ellos.

—Relájate.

No se había percatado de lo tensa que estaba hasta que los dedos de su pareja recorrieron despacio y con suavidad su columna vertebral. La acción el tomo desprevenida, y tembló ligeramente.

El pensó que se debía a una onda de placer y la atrajo con más fuerza comprimiéndola contra la delgada playera de algodón. La chica trato de separarse sin conseguirlo, en tanto que sentía el cálido aliento del hombre en su cuello.

—¿Qué te parece si nos presentamos?, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, ¿y el tuyo?

—Hinata —respondió esta a su vez.

Odiaba hablar mucho de si misma pues la gente era muy curiosa y siempre quería saber más de la cuenta. Era un trauma de su etapa de colegiala, cuando sus compañeritos se empeñaban en saber por qué carecía de padre. En estos tiempos ya no existían prejuicios con respecto a la ilegitimidad, pero, los viejos temores aun la acosaban.

—¡Hinata!, nombre bello y singular, como su dueña.

—¿Me encuentras singular? –ahora ella estaba otra vez en sus terrenos, la eterna estira y afloja del coqueteo.

—Me parece que no use el adjetivo adecuado, tu eres más que singular y bella. Eres maravillosa —mientras hablaba la atraía más hacia si— y no me gustaría compartirte mucho tiempo con los demás.

—¿Que tienes en mente?

Muchas de las personas allí reunidas fijaban su atención en la pareja desde que empezara a bailar. De hecho, era el centro de atención.

Hinatata alcanzo a ver a kiba quien los miraba con disgusto desde la cocina, ella, en lo personal, tenía algunas dudas con respecto a que era lo que naruto se proponía, tal vez era la misma idea que su padre tuvo cuando conoció a su madre y la de Sasuke cuando. . . ¡No! no iba a acordarse de sasuke en ese momento, lo que tenía que hacer era dejar que su compañero excavara un hoyo para luego enterrarlo en el mismo.

—Tal vez no creas lo que te voy a decir, pero tú eres la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida.

Los ojos encerrados del hombre despedían un brillo de pasión que hicieron a Hinata agradecer en silencio que no estuvieran solos. Naruto namikaze no era un jovencito inexperto, sino un hombre de fuerza tremenda y lo demostraba.

—¿Y fue por eso que te acercaste a mí?

El encuentro verbal era un preludio de los verdaderos propósitos de naruto, y la chica sintió un intenso escalofrió cuando miro los ojos de color azul. El deseo reflejado en aquella mirada era demasiado real, y por un segundo, antes de desechar esa idea creyéndola producto de su imaginación, la chica se preguntó si no habría iniciado un incendio que le sería imposible controlar.

Cuando la música termino, el la aparto con pesar y hinata le permitió que la rodeara con uno de sus brazos alrededor de la espalda y que la aproximara más a él.

Hina actuaba de una forma que no era habitual en ella, pero, el no lo sabía. Sin duda estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres aceptasen cualquiera de sus sugerencias. Lo único que la sorprendía era que el no insistiese en que fueran a su apartamento.

Kiba se acercó a ellos abrazando a la rubia que le había coqueteado a naruto hacia solo unos minutos. Sus ojos estaban irritados y Hina dedujo que el anfitrión habia bebido más de la cuenta.

—¡Qué bien, que bien! —exclamo kiba—. Parece que al fin nuestro tempano de hielo se está derritiendo. Eres un hombre con suerte Naruto, Hinata es una chica muy exigente.

—Has tornado demasiado, kiba —le respondió naruto— ¿Por qué no lo llevas a la cocina y le preparas una taza de café negro bien cargado? —le sugirió a la rubia.

Algunos invitados los observaban con falso disimulo, hina se había preguntado cual sería el golpe mortal que derribaría el ego de naruto namikaze. En ese momento se le ocurrió algo que le pareció magnifico, mientras que naruto le acariciaba la barbilla con pretendida ternura y la miraba con lascivia, ella tomo una decisión.

—¿Lista para irnos? —cuestiono él.

La chica estaba maravillada, del control de naruto. Apenas un perceptible temblor de sus labios delataba la gran dificultad que tenía en reprimir su deseo de estar solo con ella.

—¿Para irnos, tu y yo? —la joven arqueo las cejas y le dedico una fría sonrisa—. Mi querido amigo, has sido un acompañante entretenido, pero, no tanto. Yo espero mucho más de un hombre antes de permitirle Llevarme a alguna parte —acto seguido, le dio, la espalda y le sonrió a kiba—. Se bueno, querido, y consígueme algo de tomar, ¿lo harás? —kiba estaba demasiado ebrio para tratar de erguir algo.

La joven se volvió a mirar a naruto y añadió:

—Si estas solo, ¿por qué no invitas a shion a ir contigo? Tu estarías encantada de que naruto te Llevase a casa, ¿no es verdad? La rubia le dedico una mirada furiosa a hinata, naruto, por su par te, movió la cabeza con desprecio.

—No necesito que me ayuden a conseguir compañía. ¡Gracias!

Hinata dio media vuelta haciendo un ruido exagerado con los tacones al caminar, feliz de que las cosas resultaran mejor que si hubiese escrito el guion.

Nruto la siguió y casi la fulmino con la mirada. .

Hinata lo ignoro y con voz llena de dulzura le pregunto:

—¿Aun aquí? ¿No puedes aceptar sugerencias?

—Aceptar una sugerencia es lo que he hecho desde que tu llegaste. Una sugerencia sin palabras que se reflejaba en tu comportamiento conmigo, me has traído toda la noche atrás de ti como un idiota, y ahora me dejas solo. Quiero saber por qué.

La chica no esperaba esto, supuso que su negativa de acompañarlo lo haría desaparecer.

—¿De verdad quieres saber el motivo? —de alguna forma se mostró calmada—. ¡Oh, querido!, no sabes cómo me molesta herir la susceptibilidad de las personas. Tu eres un hombre muy atractivo naruto — con fingida ternura—, solo que no eres mi tipo. Lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo, se sorprendía de comprobar lo bien que desempeñaba su papel. Era obvio que en cada mujer había algo de actriz y sin embargo, ya sus piernas amenazaban con temblar, el silencio de naruto le indicaba que tal vez hubiese sido preferible no iniciar este jueguito que ahora le parecía una tontería peligrosa. Mas era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, ya había ido demasiado lejos.

—¿Y en qué momento te diste cuenta de que no era tu tipo?, ¿cuándo no acompañe mi oferta de llevarte a casa con algo más tangible, como el dinero, si pasabas la noche conmigo?

Fue gracias a un esfuerzo supremo de autocontrol que ella se abstuvo de abofetearlo. La cínica sonrisa de naruto causo que las mejillas se tornasen rojas al agolparse la sangre en ellas, y de alguna forma logro responder con calma:

—No hay dinero en el mundo capaz de recompensarme por tener que soportar tu repulsiva presencia en mi cama.

—¿No? —la voz varonil se tornó ronca como consecuencia de la ira—. Pues que mala memoria tienes, tu casi me invitabas a hacerte el amor con tus miradas y después, mientras bailábamos. . . . ¡Maldita sea!, si a eso lo llamas repulsión tienes una forma muy peculiar de exteriorizarla.

La muchacha no respondio y eso dio lugar a la suspicacia de naruto, la tomo con firmeza de las muñecas y añadió:

—Actuaste con premeditación, ¿no es verdad?, lo hiciste deliberadamente para después humillarme. ¡Maldita ramera! ¡Dios mío, tú debes estar enferma!

Los observadores habían perdido interés en ellos y se marchaban a sus respectivas casas poco a poco. Sin duda creían que naruto aun trataba de convencer a Hinata para que se fuese con el. La chica comenzó a frotar su adolorida muñeca, en tanto que hinata daba media vuelta y se marchaba sin decir nada.

—Te arriesgaste mucho —comento Tenten, la secretaria de kiba, diez minutos después que naruto se había ido.

A hinata Ie simpatizaba tenten, y le respondió encogiendo los hombros y arrugando la nariz:

—Le di lo que merecía, él no puede esperar que todas las mujeres caigan a sus pies solo porque se digna a sonreírles.

—Sin embargo, no puedo afirmar que trataras de desalentarlo —apunto tenten—. De hecho, le coqueteaste y no me parece que sea un individuo que se quede tranquilo después que alguien lo humilla como tú lo hiciste, yo considero que te propasaste.

—¿Que pretendes? ¿Despertar mi conciencia? Te repito que na da más le di lo que merecía.

—Vamos, él era el invitado más apuesto y me hubiese fascinado que me mirara de la forma que te contemplaba a ti. Casi me convencí cuando los vi bailando juntos, supuse que al fin había encontrado a alguien que de verdad te agradaba. Tuviste mucha suerte de que no se comportara con mayor atrevimiento, dado que le estabas dando luz verde.

—Deja de compadecerlo —protesto hina encogiendo los hombros—, todo lo que hice fue disminuir un poco su ego. No puedes ser tan ingenua para pensar que el realmente se interesaba en mi, ¡me acababa de conocer!, además lo único que quería era llevarme a la cama.

—No estés tan segura, ¿nunca oíste hablar del amor a primera vista?

—Con frecuencia, pero, hasta ahora no he conocido a alguien que lo haya experimentado. Creo que ya es hora de marcharme a casa. No se por qué vine a la fiesta.

—Umm —musito tenten— puedes ser una ermitaña y pretender que eres feliz, pero, sé que hay algunos momentos en que sientes. . .

—¿Necesidad de un hogar y una familia? —la interrumpió hinata— ¡Nunca! los hogares felices son un mito y no quiero hablar más sobre eso. Despídeme de kiba, por favor. Yo me marcho.

—¿Y vas a caminar tu solita a estas horas de la noche por las calles de Londres? Debes estar loca.

—Mi apartamento está muy cerca, y no es peligroso. No exageres, después de todo, estoy más segura sola, que si hubiese aceptado que naruto me llevara.

—A mi si me habría gustado arriesgarme —agrego tenten bromeando.

Mientras hinata se marchaba, tenten reflexiono en naruto. Había algo en la mirada de el cuándo se marchó, que la inquietaba.

.

.

Hinata sin notar la preocupación de su amiga, tomo su chaqueta del armario donde la colgaran, esquivando con habilidad a los jóvenes, que siempre estaban prestos a iniciar una aventura amorosa. Al salir sintió el aire frio de la noche, las calles estaban desiertas, por un momento pensó que tal vez fuese mejor regresar y llamar un taxi. La seguridad de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes que el coche de alquiler arribase, la hizo desistir de su idea. Además solo le tomarían quince minutos caminar a casa. Como nunca había tenido ninguna mala experiencia anterior, corrigió que era tonto ponerse nerviosa solo por lo que Tenten comentase.

"Pobre tenten", medito ella, "quedo impresionadísima con naruto, quien merecía la lección que le di". Caminaba en silencio recordando la cercanía excesiva de este mientras bailaban y se preguntó por qué no lo había evitado. Dio vuelta a la derecha en la solitaria calle y se alejaba con pasos firmes del apartamento de kiba, mientras pensaba en los recientes cambios en la compañía. No necesitaba trabajar, pero le agradaba su empleo y no deseaba perderlo.

Camino algunos metros antes de escuchar el ruido producido por el motor de un coche que venía detras de ella. Al principio no se preocupó, pues esas viejas casonas habían sido remodeladas y las habían convertido en apartamentos. Debido a lo cual vivía más gente allí y no era motivo de alarma el escuchar el ruido de un auto, solo que este no se detenía sino que avanzaba con lentitud detras de ella. Intento mantener la calma y ajusto su gorra para ver de reojo a su perseguidor, lo que no consiguió. De forma automática camino más aprisa, la boca se le seco y sintió un ligero malestar estomacal. EI corazón le latía de prisa y las piernas le temblaban mientras imploraba al Todopoderoso que apareciera un policía que alejara al intruso. La chica había escuchado relatos de otras muchachas que fueron perseguidas por hombres en coche, pero nunca le había ocurrido a ella. Cuando al fin reunió la fuerza necesaria para ver al conductor, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al reconocer el apuesto perfil del sujeto.

"¡Naruto Namikaze! De seguro me estaba esperando cerca del apartamento de kiba".

En lugar de sentirse aliviada, se incrementó su pánico, pues no tenía la menor duda de que la cólera del individuo no había disminuido. Aunque ella consideraba que su actitud había sido justificada, ya comenzaba a preguntarse hasta qué grado había subestimado a naruto. EI la seguía para castigarla por su comportamiento en la reunión y con el terror que experimentaba, lo más probable era que sufriese una aparatosa caída al tratar de caminar a toda prisa. Más adelante apareció un callejón y con una sensación de alivio Hina recordó que terminaba en una placita desde donde era fácil Llegar a su apartamento. Ese callejón era una senda para peatones y a naruto le resultaría imposible seguirla a lo largo de él. La chica comenzó a correr, agradeciendo que la oscuridad dificultara la visibilidad y se convirtiera en su cómplice y salvadora.

Al principio la chica no le dio importancia al tenue sonido depasos que se escuchaban detrás de ella y fue su sexto sentido el quela hizo presentir peligro. Examino el camino sin vislumbrar nada,la oscuridad que antes fuese su aliada ahora era su enemiga. No pudo detectar ningún movimiento y pensó que había sido su imagi nación. Comenzaba a tranquilizarse cuando unos fuertes dedos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello.

—Así que pensaste que me habías eludido —se escuchó la voz burlona de naruto—. Y en lugar de eso has caído en una trampa. Pe ro no te preocupes que no te lastimare, aunque no sabes cómo me gustaría aumentar la presión de mis dedos hasta que empezaras a pedir piedad. ¿Acaso creíste que te iba a dejar tranquila después de humillarme como lo hiciste?

Las manos en su cuello evitaron que hina replicase. El terror se había trocado en ira, y trataba de apartar aquel brazo que le rodeaba la cintura.

—Cuando entré en el apartamento esta noche y te vi, pensé que soñaba. Después al encontrarse nuestras miradas sentimos atracción mutua. Al menos eso fue lo que supuse, mas estaba equivocado. Todo lo que tu viste fue un hombre más a quien despreciar, ya había oído hablar de chicas como tú.

—¿Atracción mutua? —demando ella con sorna— vamos, ¿no esperaras que crea eso? No nací ayer naruto y sé muy bien lo que los hombres buscan cuando miran a una mujer con la que quieren pasar la noche, para agregarla en la ya larga lista. Tú me miraste calculando cuanto tiempo pasaría antes que lograras meterme en tu cama. Tu vanidad es tan enorme que nunca te cruzo por la cabeza que tal vez yo no quería estar allí. Me deseabas y eso era suficiente, por eso merecías la lección que te di, así que no esperes que me arrepienta. Después de todo, yo no hice nada que desconozcas, imagino que tú lo has hecho con infinidad de mujeres.

—Esto es como pago por la ofensa publica que me hiciste pasar esta noche, y es una lástima que no haya testigos, pues, hasta que no me desgravéis en público, no me sentire satisfecho.

Lo que siguió fue algo que le pareció una pesadilla. Los labios de naruto al comienzo fueron gentiles y aumentaron la presion poco a poco en los de ella. El la obligo a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, colocando a la chica a merced de él. Situación de la cual naruto tomo ventaja al deslizar su mano libre por el cuerpo femenino, deteniéndose al llegar a la curva de los senos. El corazón de la joven latía acelerado pues había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que permitió que un hombre la tocase de esa forma tan íntima.

Sasuke fue el único que lo había hecho, aunque de forma un tanto brusca, que no se comparaba en lo más mínimo con las caricias suaves y hábiles de este hombre. naruto parecía saber cuándo debilitaba el control que ella trataba de mantener y le prodigaba caricias más excitantes. En cuanto la chica trataba de separar sus labios de los de él, este ponía de manifiesto la superioridad de su fuerza al estrecharla con más firmeza. La continua presión de los labios masculinos lastimaba los de la muchacha y el dolor aumentaba cuando él los mordía. Sin embargo, también sentía el sensual contacto de la mano de naruto sobre sus senos y esto a la vez que la excitaba, la ponía colérica.

Desde su idilio con sasuke, ningún hombre la toco de ese modo, e incluso a él, que lo amaba, nunca le permitió ir mas allá de los límites que marcaban su pudor. De pronto se aparecía este despreciable extraño y le enseñaba que ella era capaz de experimentar un placer que hasta ahora no imaginaba que pudiera existir. Aunque la horrorizara y aborreciera reconocerlo, físicamente ella había correspondido a sus caricias y los dos lo sabían.

Cuando al fin la soltó, la satisfacción brillaba en sus ojos que eran de un color azul acero y hinata en una actitud infantil cubría con una de sus manos los labios como intentando borrar lo sucedido. Sentía que su seno palpitaba en el lugar donde el la tocase. Meditaba desprevenida en cual pudo ser el motivo por el que aflorara aquel instinto primitivo que ella no sabía que poseía.

—¿Mi apartamento o el tuyo? —la cruda pregunta la volvió a la realidad.

—Ninguna de las dos —contesto con frialdad—. Te reitero lo de antes naruto, no voy a acostarme contigo.

—Yo si te deseo —afirmo con suavidad—. Me parece que has olvidado que esta vez no estas con tus amigos. Nos encontramos so los aquí y nadie me impedirá que te obligue a subir a mi coche para llevarte a mi apartamento y lo hare si me fuerzas a ello.

—¿Serias capaz de hacerlo solo para satisfacer tu orgullo herido?

El hombre pareció dudar un momento pues tuvo un leve parpadeo, pero en seguida su mirada se endureció.

—¿Por qué no?, sería una gran experiencia.

—Con eso quieres decir que por lo regular no tienes necesidad de usar la fuerza —en el fondo la chica estaba aterrada, sin embargo, no se lo demostraría jamás.

—En efecto —acepto tranquilo—. Pero te repito que sería una gran experiencia. No obstante, tengo dudas con respecto a si tú lo disfrutarías, pues por lo normal ni a las más experimentadas muje res les causa placer ser violadas.

—¿Violada? —pregunto angustiada—. Te levantaría un acta en la delegación policiaca, la violación es un delito, y te metería en prisión.

—De ningún modo —contesto con crueldad, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Piensas acaso que después de tu comportamiento en la fiesta, algún magistrado creería que no deseabas acostarte conmigo? De cualquier forma, yo me aseguraría de que se enteraran de todo, tú me estabas provocando. ¿Cuántos años tienes, veinticinco?, edad suficiente para que hayas tenido varios amantes; esas acusaciones nunca las creen en la corte.

Era una pesadilla para Hinata, quien aún se resistía a creer que aquello estuviese sucediéndole. Sin embargo, no era un sueño y si se negaba a ir con naruto, estaba segura de que el la violaría. ¡Violada! aquella terrible palabra la atemorizaba solo de pensarla. Varios amantes había dicho naruto, la chica giro su rostro mientras sonreía histérica, ella nunca habida tenido alguno. Respiro profundo en tanto su mente trabajaba veloz tratando de encontrar una vía de escape. A pesar de que podría correr, el pronto le daría alcance. Esa no era la solución, mas no lograba hallar otra, aunque. . .

—¿Y bien?

—Iré contigo —contesto con falsa tranquilidad—. O mejor dicho, vendrás conmigo, pues prefiero mi apartamento.

Ella pudo percibir que el la examinaba con detenimiento, y contuvo la respiración, con la esperanza de que el no pudiese sospechar lo que había planeado.

—Muy bien. Dame la llave de tu casa como señal de tus buenas intenciones. No quiero que esta vez me cierres la puerta en la nariz, ni en metáfora, ni en realidad.

Con manos temblorosas abrió el bolso, y le extendió la llave. El la tomo en silencio y la guio del brazo hasta su coche. Era un lujoso Masserati, lo que comprobaba que naruto tenía dinero, meditaba hinata mientras se acomodaba en el vehículo y naruto cerraba la puerta.

—No pierdas el tiempo tratando de abrirla, la cerré con llave —agrego con soma mientras daba la vuelta.

El confinamiento en el auto, aumento su sensación de alarma.

Por dentro era de un color crema subido y un fragante aroma de la loción de naruto inundaba el ambiente. "Un auto idóneo para un hombre tan varonil", pensó Genista mientras el cambiaba de velocidades con lentitud.

-¿A dónde vives? La chica le dio la dirección de inmediato, si dudaba, la llevaría al apartamento de él, y no quiso imaginar las consecuencias. Al llegar, ella espero tranquila a que abriese la puerta. —¿Vives aquí?

—Si —había adquirido ese apartamento recién llegada a Londres, y en cierta forma había sido un error pues todos sus vecinos eran matrimonios de edad avanzada.

Bajaron del coche y en ese momento apareció el portero y dijo: —Buenas noches señorita Hinata —la chica de inmediato experimento alivio. Naruto reconoció que había perdido y sonrió observándola mientras entraba.

—Gracias por esta noche maravillosa —dijo ella con falsa alegría—. Ahora me despido, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches hinata, no me gustaría que pensaras que esto es un final. Por el contrario, es solo un principio —Hinata podía jurar que el portero imaginaba ser testigo de una tierna historia de amor, cuando en realidad naruto le prevenidle que buscaría la revancha.

Una vez que el lujoso vehículo se alejó ella comento: —Sai, me parece que perdí las llaves. ¿Serias tan amable de abrirme?, mañana tendré que cambiar la chapa, en estos días ya no se puede uno confiar.

—Si usted gusta lo hare yo por la mañana; solo déjeme cerrar la puerta principal y le acompañare para que entre en su apartamento -el hombre siempre fue muy especial con la chica y eso la hacía sentirse protegida.

Sin imaginar que era el principal tema de conversación en el apartamento del conserje pues la habían visto llegar en aquel lujoso coche, hinata se preparó para ir a la cama.

Al examinarse en el espejo, descubrió que tenía algunas magulladuras en el cuello y las palpo con mucho cuidado, sin embargo, no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. tenten la había prevenido de que naruto podía ser peligroso y ella se había reído. Ahora agradecía el hecho de que resultaba poco probable que se encontrase con Naruto Namikaze de nuevo.

Como algo prioritario antes de salir a la oficina le recordaría a Sai que cambiara la chapa. Cuando su ira se desvaneció, pensó que era imposible que Namikaze llevara las cosas más lejos, más le seria difícil dormir esa noche sabiendo que naruto tenía las llaves de su apartamento.

Su antebrazo todavía le causaba un poco de molestias debido a la fuerza con que él lo había asido. Se estremeció al recordar las caricias en el seno y la emoción que había sentido. En su mente apareció el rosto de Sasuke, Naruto, su padre; los tres eran idénticos: Todos los hombres eran iguales, volvió su rostro hacia la almohada y permitió que se le escapasen algunas lágrimas al recordar como la besara naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata paso una noche terrible, la mitad de esta no pudo conciliar el sueño y tuviese o no la razón, culpaba a Naruto Namikaze, quien la había atormentado con extrañas emociones. "¡Olvida a naruto!", se repitió en diversas ocasiones, y aun así no conseguía borrar de la mente la forma en que el la beso. Caminó al trabajo recordó angustiada que había olvidado reiterarle a Sai, el portero de su edificio, que cambiase la chapa de la puerta. Decidió que lo llamaría en cuanto llegase a la oficina. En realidad, no creía que el hombre se atreviera a usar la llave, pues parecía demasiado orgulloso para que tratase de verla de nuevo después de lo ocurrido. No obstante, recordaba con claridad que su deseo de venganza aún permanecía intacto. Al fin pudo convencerse de que sus temores eran producto de su imaginación. Todo había terminado. Toneri estaba en su escritorio cuando ella llego, examinaba con detenimiento unos papeles. La compañía para la cual trabajaba era una pequeña empresa, todos los empleados se encontraban en una larga oficina, con excepción del director general Jiraya, que además era propietario. Este por lo regular estaba de viaje concluyendo contratos de ventas y ofreciendo los servicios de la compañía.

Desde la noticia del cambio de propietario, nadie pudo ver a Jiraya, si bien corrían algunos rumores de que los nuevos dueños le habían ofrecido trabajo al mismo nivel. Si este era el caso, ellos necesitarían dos nuevos miembros directivos, uno que reemplazara a Jiraya y otro que supliera a Kiba quien había renunciado para integrarse a una empresa en los Estados Unidos. La ausencia de Kiba no le preocupaba a Hinata, pues sabía muy bien que debajo de esa mascara de simpatía se escondía un rencor porque ella siempre rechazó sus invitaciones a salir.

—¡Hola! ¡llegas tarde! —saludo Tenten aproximándose a Hinata y con un poco de envidia agrego —Siempre usas una ropa preciosa —se quejó pues ella y su prometido ahorraban todo lo que podían para casarse, y como consecuencia tenía muy poco dinero para adquirir ropa nueva.

Hinata portaba un atuendo elegante. Este era uno de los beneficios de vivir sola, y gastar en ella lo que ganaba. Nadie se asombró tanto como la propia Hina, cuando, seis meses después de la muerte de sus padres, acaecida en una pequeña villa en Kanoha en donde disfrutaban de su segunda luna de miel, recibió una carta en la que le comunicaban ser la heredera de un tío materno. Hinata tenía un vago recuerdo de las veces que su madre le conto que ella tenía un hermano que partió a Konoha debido a una desgracia, pero nunca imagino que este hubiese creado un gran rancho ovejero en una región remota de Konoha. A la muerte de este, el socio la compro y el producto de la venta se depositó en una cuenta bancaria a nombre de Hinata. Con esa suma podría vivir rodeada de ciertos lujos por el resto de su vida, si lo invertía con sabiduría. No obstante, ella nunca se adaptaría a una existencia ociosa, así que, se mudó a Londres, compro su apartamento y se concretó a buscar un trabajo que llenase el gran hueco que en su vida había provocado la muerte de sus padres.

—¡Hey, despierta! ¿En dónde estás? ¿Recordabas la noche pasada? —bromeo Tenten -Me gustaría estar en tu lugar, era un ejemplar magnifico, cuando entro en el apartamento y te vio, pareció transformarse, fue como de película —Tenten comenzaba a hacerla sentir mal.

—No fue como dices —protesto Hinata —Observas las cosas a través de un cristal rosa. Lo único que quería era llevarme a la cama, eso es todo lo que los hombres buscan en nosotros.

—Si de verdad crees eso, entonces, la que ve las cosas a través de un cristal gris, eres tú. A veces me pareces que no eres real, los hombres más atractivos de la fiesta, te veían, y parecían como si hubiesen sido afectados de pronto por el amor a primera vista y tu deduces que lo único que desean es hacerte el amor. Si eso es lo que todos buscan, ¿por qué Naruto no se llevó a Shion? Era obvio que ella lo provocaba.

—Tal vez le gusten más las rubia aunque yo no lo soy —contesto Hina, petulante.

Tenten cometía un error de apreciación. A la gente enamorada se le notaba y la absurda de su amiga pensaba que Naruto se había enamorado de ella, esa sí que era una sandez.

—De cualquier modo, ¿quién era él? Nunca lo vi por aquí y casi todos los demás eran los de siempre.

—No tengo la menor idea —admitió Hinata —No fuimos tan lejos para contarnos la historia de nuestras vidas —no tenía la me nor intención de contarle lo sucedido después de la fiesta; pero las preguntas de Tenten despertaron su curiosidad.

Naruto llego solo a la reunión y estaba segura de que conocía a la mayoría de los invitados. Si no fuera por ese aire de comando y por el costoso Masserati rojo, podría creer que se trataba de un ex compañero universitario de Kiba o tal vez, alguien que habitaba en el mismo edificio. Pero ahora que lo pensaba había algo diferente en naruto, un aire de soledad que no concordaba con la forma de ser de los amigos de Kiba.

\- ¿Intercambiaron sus números de teléfono? —Tenten la presionaba, convencida de que Hina había incitado al hombre.

—No —contesto esta a su vez, con un tono con el cual quería dar a entender que no deseaba hablar más del asunto, si bien se preguntaba qué pensaría Tenten si le confesaba que Naruto tenía las lla ves de su apartamento.

—¿Vendrás conmigo a comer?

—Tratare, tal vez tengamos exceso de trabajo pues Toneri quería quedarse tiempo extra anoche, pero tuvo que ir a casa.

Una pequeña arruga se dibujó en la frente de Hinata al observar que Toneri aun revisaba unos papeles. Parecía más nervioso que de costumbre, después de hablar con su esposa la noche previa y la chica esperaba que no fuese algún problema serio. Tayra era una persona encantadora, aunque un poco desconfiada. Ella y Toneri tenían un hijo que dirigía una pequeña escuela pública y Hina pensaba que no estaba bien que Tayra se entrometiera tanto en la vida de ellos, cuando no era su problema.

Toneri le sonrió a Hinata al levantar la cabeza y observarla en su lugar.

— Lamento haber llegado tarde, pero me quedé dormida y después estuve un momento charlando con Tenten sobre la fiesta de anoche —se excusó Hina.

—Eso fue lo que vi —apunto Toneri con una sonrisa —No te preocupes, por cierto, he oído que nuestro nuevo jefe nos va a visitar hoy. Me llamo a casa ayer por la noche, esperaba presentarse aquí desde ayer, pero tuvo un contratiempo con lo relativo al negocio Van Der Walle.

—¿Sabes mucho acerca de nuestro nuevo jefe? —inquirió ella mientras dejaba los documentos que tenía en la mano.

Toneri negó con la cabeza. Él era alto y muy atractivo, su cabello era blanco. Sus ojos despedían un destello mientras observaba a la chica que revisaba los documentos de nuevo. Su comportamiento con ella era más bien paternal y Hinata disfrutaba de su compañía sin preocuparse por que pudiese imaginar. El Toneri era un hombre feliz con su matrimonio y ella estaba convencida de que se trataba de una de las excepciones que confirmaba la regla.

La demora del nuevo jefe provoco especulaciones de diversa índole, así que Toneri le comento:

—El nuevo director de la corporación N.N.U, es un hombre misterioso y parece que no le gusta la publicidad. Creo, aunque no estoy seguro, que, si llego a Londres ayer por la noche, pues algo me comento Kiba al respecto. Sin embargo, no me dio más de talles.

—Pues consiguió un nuevo empleo con rapidez —apunto Hina con sequedad.

—Tú conoces a Kiba, o por lo menos, deberías conocerlo después de todo este tiempo. Una vida fácil y extravagante con los gastos pagados, lo convierten en un hombre feliz. Sospecho que en cuanto escucho el cambio de directiva, vio escrita su renuncia en la pared. En su campo es un excelente colaborador, pero como administrador es un tanto perezoso.

Hinata sabía que esto era verdad, la compañía tenía muy buena reputación pues funcionaba con eficiencia, pero podría ser mejor con un estricto control de gastos e ingresos. Ciertos miembros del grupo tenían salarios muy altos en proporción a sus responsabilidades.

—No tienes de que preocuparte — le aseguro Toneri como si leyese su mente —Tu eres una empleada muy capaz, y me sería imposible ser jefe sin una ayudante como tú.

El teléfono sonó y la chica se alejó mientras él decía: — ¡ Tayra! No era usual que su esposa lo llamara al trabajo, algo sucedía en su casa. Si bien en el terreno profesional no había secretos entre Toneri y Hina, este mantenía su vida privada al margen de todos. Ella se ocupó con los papeles que tenía delante. El trabajo se le acumulo durante sus vacaciones y cuando cierta agitación en la puerta principal llamo su atención, sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que la mañana se había ido. Con el rabillo del ojo vio que Toneri abandonaba el escritorio y en lugar de indagar continuo con su trabajo, aunque imagino que aquella agitación se debía al arribo del nuevo di rector. Hinata escucho la familiar voz de Toneri, mientras explicaba que aquel escritorio pertenecía al equipo de ventas. Su lugar era el siguiente, más ella no se atrevía a levantar la vista y contenía el aliento nerviosa. Toneri termino de presentar a los técnicos y después de un breve cambio de impresiones se acercaron a ella.

—Ahora déjeme presentarle a Hina, mi ayudante. Es una chica muy activa y muy eficiente.

—Ya he oído referencias muy buenas sobre Hiranta —Hinata sintió como si le dejasen caer un vaso de agua helada en la espalda.

—¿Hiranta? —inquirió Toneri, desconcertado.

—¡Ahora entiendo!, Hina es diminutivo de Hinata y no de Hiranta. Supongo que eso es un crimen siendo un nombre tan hermoso.

—¡Hinata! —no había ninguna reflexión en la voz fría del jefe mientras pronunciaba el nombre.

La chica había mirado la delgada línea gris de la corbata del señor mientras sentía un malestar en el estómago al darse cuenta de que había reconocido a la voz que exclamaba:

—¡ Hinata!

Ataviado con un inmaculado traje de lana gris pálido y con una camisa de seda, se veía muy distinto que, con pantalones de mezclilla, sin embargo, este Naruto Namikaze que Toneri le había presentado co mo el director de la corporation N.N.U., y el de la noche previa, era sin lugar a dudas la misma persona. La joven levanto la mirada con todo el valor que pudo reunir y se percató que él estaba tan asombrado como ella. Kiba sabía quién era desde la víspera, comprendió con amargura el regocijo que habría el experimentado al poner ella en peligro su empleo. Si quería, Naruto la podía despedir. De hecho, tal vez fuese mejor que lo hiciera, porque de cualquier manera no existía la posibilidad de que ella colaborara para la compañía si esto significaba que soportaría al nuevo jefe.

—¿Así que tú eres la ayudante de Toneri? —había cierta inflexión en su voz que presagiaba un futuro tenebroso y que provoco una sensación de alarma en Hinata. Levanto la mirada para tratar de inferir que era lo que él pensaba.

—Tengo la impresión de que ustedes dos ya se conocían —comento Toneri con un embarazo notorio —Hina esta mañana tú me aseguraste que no. . .

—Ignoraba que el señor Namikaze iba a ser nuestro nuevo jefe —interrumpió la joven.

El rubor le tiño sus mejillas al recordar que con deliberación lo humillo la noche anterior. La mayoría de los empleados habían estado en la fiesta, y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes que la noticia se supiese por todos lados. Sin duda sus colegas ya estarían haciendo apuestas con respecto a cuánto tiempo tardaría en despedirla. En un momento decidió que le relataría todo a Toneri en cuanto se fuese Naruto, el teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos, quiso contestar y se encontró con la mano de Naruto que se había adelantado. Levan to el auricular con expresión de burla mientras la ignoraba.

—Para ti, he aquí uno de los inconvenientes de contratar a una mujer bella, supongo que el teléfono nunca deja de timbrar.

Hinata quiso decirle que ella nunca recibía telefonazos en el trabajo, más en lugar de eso tomo el aparato. La llamada era para avisarle que podía recoger el coche que adquiriese la semana ante rior y que se disculpaban por la inesperada demora. Mordiendo el labio inferior colgó. Naruto charlaba con Tenten, quien, desentendiéndose de su compromiso matrimonial, le coqueteaba con descaro, atrayendo también la atención de Toneri.

Con un gesto bien conocido por ambos, Hina logro que él se aproximara, al hacerlo le susurro lo más bajo que pudo:

—¿Tienes algún compromiso para esta tarde? —no contaba con que Naruto tenia oídos tan buenos como los de un murciélago. Namikaze dejo a Tenten y volvió la cabeza para comunicar:

—Lo siento Toneri, me había olvidado decirle que hice arreglos para que vayas a una comida con mi asistente personal. Él quiere discutir contigo algunas ideas que servirán para mejorar tus sistemas, y es imposible dejarlo para mañana ya que abordara temprano el avión para Aberdeen. Tratará con las compañías de petróleo con quienes podríamos conseguir un buen contrato, así que no deseo cancelar la entrevista. Lamento si tenías que hacer algo importante

—él se excusaba de todo, concluyo Hina, estaba segura de que había concertado esa cita solo para impedir que comieran juntos.

— De ningún modo —contesto Toneri con naturalidad —Lo que me querías decir puede esperar, ¿no es así Hina? ¿De seguro no era mi opinión sobre un nuevo vestido? —bromeo con ella su jefe.

—Te lo diré después —contesto esta, negando con la cabeza, disgustada ante la cercanía de Namikaze. Ella quería que Toneri la acompañase a recoger su auto nuevo, pero de cualquier modo podía esperar hasta la mañana siguiente.

—Supongo que no te molestara que yo supla a Toneri, ya que te prive de su compañía te ofrezco la mía que me parece una inmejorable recompensa, ¿ no piensas así?

—¿Lo piensa usted? —Hinata sabía que Toneri estaba desconcertado ante este inesperado comportamiento, más en aquel momento no le importo —Me tendrá que disculpar señor Namikaze, pero me parece que no existe la menor posibilidad de que usted equipare a Toneri —la chica disfrutaba de las mieles de la venganza. Y como ese momento era inmejorable para marcharse, tomo su bolso y salió antes que alguien agregase algo. De cualquier modo, era hora de salir a comer.

.

.

.

Ella necesitaba estar sola para relajarse y reflexionar, pues no era fácil tomar una decisión. Quien podía imaginar que aquel hombre a quien había humillado en la fiesta seria el dueño y su nuevo jefe en el trabajo. ¡Maldito Kiba!, debió prevenirla, sin lugar a duda él se había divertido mucho. Ella sabía muy bien que a Kiba le fascinaba gastar bromas como aquella. Por otra parte, si hubiera mantenido la calma se hubiese dado cuenta de que había

algo distinto entre Naruto y los usuales amigos de Kiba. Este era muy vengativo con todas las mujeres que no aceptaban sus invitaciones y ella había sido una irresponsable por actuar de aquel modo.

No fue capaz de comer nada, compro un emparedado y se tomó media taza de café antes de regresar a la oficina. Esperaba encontrarla desierta, pero alguien la esperaba junto a su escritorio y su corazón perdió un latido mientras reconocía la atractiva figura de Naruto.

Cuando él se dio cuenta del arribo de la joven, se puso de pie, con las palmas de las manos abiertas. había algo en ellas que causaban un ligero destello.

—Pensé que sería mejor darte esto cuando nadie estuviese presente —dijo el con suavidad —Aunque tal vez le esté haciendo un favor a Toneri, pues dudo que continúe sufragando tus gastos después que se entere de que yo también tengo copia de las llaves de tu apartamento. Dime Hina, ¿cómo hace el para que le alcance el dinero? Tu no pareces una chica de gustos modestos, usas ropa buena, tienes un apartamento en un edificio de lujo y tus alhajas distan mucho de ser de fantasía. Supongo que él ha caído en todas las trampas que puede tender una joven como tú. Además, tiene un hogar que sostener, si bien es lógico que cuando alguien encuentra a una chica tan maravillosa como tú, se las ingenia para mantenerla.

Hinata estaba tan estupefacta que no podía hablar, por un mo mento pensó que había escuchado mal. Naruto no podía sugerir que ella era la amante de Toneri.

—Si planeabas negarlo no te molestes, Kiba me dijo todo con respecto a ti, pero, como él siempre se refería a ti llamándote Hina yo pensé que tu nombre era Hiranta, debí investigarlo mejor. Yo siempre he destacado por mi astucia, así es como llegue adonde ahora estoy. Supe desde el primer momento que te vi, que tu no eras una chica como todas. Ahora comprendo por qué no me permitiste que te acompañara a tu casa, eres una ambiciosa ramera, muy astuta, ¿no es verdad? ¿Por qué me alentaste en la fiesta? ¿Te doy mi opinión? Tal vez porque soy un hombre muy rico y tú eres codiciosa, si un hombre como Toneri te puede complacer, ¿te imaginas lo que te puedo dar yo? Pero eres muy desconfiada, y por eso decidiste que era mejor conservar lo que tienes que arriesgarte conmigo, después de todo nunca te garantice darte algo y tal vez perderías a Toneri. Debes tener más animo querida —agrego con suavidad —Del modo que te deseaba la noche pasada te habría dado cualquier cosa. Ahora a la luz del día, tal vez hayas recapacitado y quizá hayas tomado la decisión más acertada. ¿Sabe algo Toneri acerca de los sucesos de ayer?

—¿Qué ocurrió? —aunque su voz era calmada, un terrible sentimiento de repudio se apoderaba de ella ante la acusación.

—Nada —admitió sumiso —pero es de todos sabido que los amantes son muy celosos, y yo todavía tengo esto —movió las lla ves con sus dedos —Sería muy fácil para mi simular que las saco por descuido delante de Toneri y va a ser muy difícil convencerlo de que no sucedió nada.

En estas últimas palabras la chica apenas se pudo contener de abofetearlo. Con las mejillas arreboladas a causa de la ira, ella declaro:

—Preferiría morir antes que dejar que me toques, imagina que pienso con respecto a hacer al amor contigo.

Era típico de un hombre como el llegar a semejante conclusión, reflexiono la joven con disgusto, no cabía la menor duda de que el había sido protagonista de la clase de relaciones de las que ahora la acusaba. El debió hacerlo en incontables ocasiones, pero con ella se equivocaba, a ella nunca la comprarían, si se casaba seria por amor y jamás tendría intimidad sexual con nadie a quien no amase. Esta posición le había costado que permaneciera soltera y no ignoraba que podría quedarse sola toda su vida —al pensar en esto una mueca se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Así que preferirías morir? —cuestiono Namikaze —¿Y qué hay de la esposa de Toneri? ¿Ella no aparece en tus fríos cálculos? —agrego Naruto con notorio disgusto —¿No te importa romper su matrimonio?

Hinata estuvo a punto de confesarle que ella se había prometido alejarse de cualquier hombre casado, ya una vez había sido herida por la infidelidad de un hombre, para hacer lo que más detestaba en los demás.

—¿No te das cuenta de que él no está bajo tu control?, de otro modo compartiría tu apartamento.

—Tal vez yo tampoco lo ame, tal vez...

—Tal vez valoras en mucho tu libertad para perderla por un hombre —interrumpió Naruto, cortante —¿Qué clase de mujer eres Hinata? Usas tu belleza como anzuelo, siempre tomas y nunca das. ¿Que ocurrirá cuando te canses de Toneri? ¿O es que eso ya sucedió y comenzaste a buscar un sustituto?

Esta vez Hinata no se controló y abofeteo a Naruto con toda su fuerza. Los dedos de la chica quedaron marcados en el rostro masculino en una mezcla de rojo y blanco. Durante esos segundos que le parecieron interminables, ni uno ni otro hablo o se movió, sin embargo, las miradas delataban lo que pasaba por su mente.

Se había comportado como una arpía, reflexionaba avergonzada. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Ella siempre estuvo orgullosa de su poder de autocontrol. Ni siquiera Sasuke, cuyas actitudes y pa labras habían sido más hirientes que las de Naruto Namikaze que la violentaron de esa forma. Comenzó a sentir una terrible nausea mientras observaba la marca de sus dedos en la cara del hombre, sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y busco a tientas una silla.

—Estas equivocado Naruto yo. . . —su intento de excusarse fue inoportuno.

— ¡No!, tu eres la errada, ¡no puedes tratarme de ese modo! y ahora fuera de aquí.

Mientras le parecía que alguien se hubiese llevado las escaleras en unos minutos, por primera vez visualizo a Naruto como lo que era: un hombre que creo un multimillonario consorcio, comenzando casi de la nada; un personaje sobresaliente en el mundo de las finanzas. Ella lo había humillado e insultado y él ahora la tenía en sus manos. La pobre chica camino hacia atrás unos pasos, aunque deseaba correr, se sentía como hipnotizada por aquellos ojos azules.

—¿Acaso has perdido tus agallas? —murmuro Naruto con suavidad y moviéndose

como gato montés.

El terror paralizo los miembros de la joven quien sintió hundirse en un negro vórtice.

—No Hina — continuo el en el mismo tono amenazador —no voy a tocarte ahora,

más un día lo hare, pues quiero hacerte pagar por lo que me has hecho. Me vuelves loco tan solo de verte —al decir esto sonreía con cinismo —No pretendas fingir que te soy indiferente, pues sé que no es verdad. Aquella noche tu tenías el control, pero ahora quien controla el tren soy yo y no voy a detenerme hasta que yo lo decida —estaba jugando al gato y al ratón debido a que ella era su empleada.

—Tu no pareces un hombre que dispute la posición de una mujer y tú sabes que soy la amante de otro hombre —por un momen to creyó que en la golpearía pues todo su cuerpo se tensó.

—Yo soy un hombre de negocios y no me gusta que me engañen sin obtener mi recompensa. Te deseo desde el momento en que te vi, eres una mujer atractiva y te confieso que ansío poseerte —Lo último, lo dijo muy calmado, después dio media vuelta y se alejó, dejando a la muchacha inmersa en un mar de caóticos pensamientos.

Este hombre era increíble, parecía un desquiciado que actuaba como un señor feudal que exigía su derecho de pernada. En ese instante Hinata comprendió que tenía toda la razón para estar furioso. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo frente a él se acobardo y se quedó paralizada mientras Naruto se marchaba.

.

.

Cuando Toneri regreso del almuerzo ella le pregunto si podría acompañarla a recoger su auto nuevo y también agrego: —Y necesito con urgencia un soporte moral.

—Le hubieras pedido eso a nuestro nuevo jefe está muy afligido —intervino Tenten interrumpiendo el dialogo —¿Y tú que piensas?

—¡No seas ridícula! —exclamo Hinata, molesta —Ya te dije que ese romance esta en tu imaginación.

—Muy bien —condescendió la secretaria —hablemos de tu coche nuevo. ¿Qué marca es?

—Mercedes, es algo que había deseado por mucho tiempo y a fin me decidí. Es un modelo convertible y quiero que Toneri me acompañe a recogerlo. Me da pavor conducirlo por primera vez.

—¿Un mercedes? Tienes suerte amiguita, se sincera y dime. ¿que sucederá en invierno?

Ninguno de ellos se percató de la llegada de Naruto, y Hinata contenta de que su amiga no se mostrase envidiosa, agrego divertida: En invierno iremos por el Ferrari. ¿Qué opinas Toneri? Después de traer el Mercedes, ¿qué te parecería comprarnos un Ferra ri?

Todos reían y cuando Hinata se volvió, se dio cuenta de que Naruto los observaba con expresión de asombro. En ese momento el teléfono de Toneri sonó y Tenten regreso a su escritorio.

—Tal vez debería revisar los libros de finanzas —comento Namikaze — Es imposible que Toneri pueda sufragar tus gastos con lo que gana aquí, a menos que tenga negocios adicionales. En realidad, te cotizas muy alto, ¿no es así?.

—¿Lo que significa que no serias capaz de mantenerme?.

—Al contrario, te podría comprar el Mercedes y el Ferrari. Piénsalo, no tengo ningún inconveniente en pagar por saciar mis placeres.

—¡Que presuntuoso eres! —afirmo iracunda —Cuando quieres algo de inmediato piensas en comprarlo. ¿No has aprendido todavía que hay algunas cosas que no se pueden comprar?

Ante aquella frase, el hombre levanto las cejas con asombro, un momento después declaraba cínico:

-Pero tú no eres así, los dos lo sabemos…


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa, como dije en el cap 1, la historia no es mía, es de yordan penny. Me encanto tanto la historia que me dije que sería bonita con naruto y hinata. Si se me pasa algo, disculpen. Ya reviso más de dos veces el cap antes de subirlo.**

.

.

Toneri y Hinata dejaron la oficina para ir a recoger el auto nuevo. El coche estaba listo cuando llegaron por él y mientras ella lo contemplaba embelesada, el vendedor y Toneri hablaban de cosas prácticas.

De regreso a casa, Toneri se mostró paciente con Hina, quien conducía nerviosa y le propuso pasear un poco pues tenían una hora libre y así se podría acostumbrar a su máquina nueva. Cuando regresaron, Hina había adquirido confianza y estaba feliz.

—¿Podría aprovecharme de tu paciencia invitándote a tomar una copa en mi apartamento para celebrar la adquisición del coche? —demando Hinata.

El miro su reloj y en su rostro apareció el mismo gesto de preocupación que Hinata notase en la oficina.

—Me encantaría Hina, lo que me inquieta es Tayra. Ella empieza a considerarse vieja y teme que me enamore de una jovencita, anqué le he asegurado en diversas ocasiones que su preocupación carece de sentido —su voz se hacía cada vez más y más tenue —El problema es que ella ha descubierto que tiene un pequeño tumor en el seno y aun cuando el doctor asegura que es benigno, la tendrán que operar.

—¡Pobre Tayra! —Hina estaba impresionada.

Que terrible debía ser para una mujer enfrentar un problema si milar. Si bien sus celos eran ridículos, pues Toneri amaba a su esposa, Hinata comprendía porque Toneri no quería darle motivo de preocupación. En ese momento se preguntó: ¿Que pasaría si por alguna razón Tayra se enteraba de las sospechas de Namikaze? Esto era imposible puesto que todos en la oficina sabían que entre ella y su jefe no había mas relación que la profesional y si Naruto preguntaba, sabría la verdad con facilidad.

Cuando Toneri partió, Hinata comió en la elegante sala de su apartamento y en ocasiones caminaba hacia la ventana para observar el panorama. Sai, el portero, le dio las nuevas llaves al llegar y la felicito por el coche tan hermoso que adquirió, ofreciéndose a estacionarlo si ella así lo deseaba. Una vez que termino de cenar y lavo los trastos, decidió ver la televisión.

El programa era un documental sobre la vida rural en Kanoha y para su sorpresa el pequeño pueblo protagonista era el mis mo en el cual ella creció. Mientras hablaban de los contrastes entre el campo y la ciudad, los ojos de la joven se fijaron en la figura del hombre que aparecía detrás del comentarista, en la pequeña plaza. Su corazón comenzó a latir más de prisa al percatarse de que se trataba de Sasuke. Un Sasuke más viejo por supuesto, pero sin duda era el mismo. Hinata trato de encontrar a Karin, lo cual era imposible pues se trataba de la hija del propietario del rancho más grande de la zona. Por supuesto no iba a frecuentar la plaza del pueblo, que era el lugar desde donde el reportero daba su explicación.

"Mi primera cita con él fue en ese lugar y lo recuerdo como si hubiese sucedido ayer".

.

 **.**

 **Hinata vivió siempre en ese pueblo, pero por razones que ella no comprendió hasta mucho después, sus padres eran muy reservados. Él era abogado de un pequeño despacho cerca del centro. Ella era una niña y su madre no tenía amigas. Sus progenitores vivían el uno para el otro, su amor era fuera de lo común y Hina lo comprendió después de su muerte.**

 **La muchacha conoció a Sasuke cuando el llego en alguna ocasión a tratar un asunto con su padre. El papá de Sasuke murió de un ataque al corazón y el vivía con su madre y dos hermanas. Hina apenas había concluido sus estudios y comenzó a trabajar en la oficina de su padre como secretaria. Un día se encontró con Sasuke, este la invito a salir. A la joven le tomo varios minutos comprender la pregunta, pues él era el mejor partido del pueblo. Para ella el hecho de que Sasuke la invitase a salir era como un sueño realizado. La cita se acordó para el sábado y la chica saco el dinero que ahorrase con su trabajo y se compró un conjunto ligero el cual, según la vendedora, era el último grito de la moda. Sus padres supieron de la cita y se alegraron de la felicidad de su hija**

 **EI día señalado Sasuke llego en un flamante auto deportivo rojo y después de prometerle a sus padres que la cuidaría, partieron en el vehículo, comenzando así su idilio.**

 **Después de un inicio lleno de dudas, Hinata se sintió segura de que ambos estaban enamorados, pues de otro modo el no continuaría invitándola a salir. Era verdad que nunca la presento con su familia, ni tampoco la llevaba a las fiestas donde se reunía la gente importante del pueblo, pero ella siempre pensó que era porque el prefería que estuvieran solos.**

 **Sus besos habían dejado atrás la vergüenza y la pasión comenzaba a abrirse camino entre ambos, hasta que una vez Sasuke le acaricio los senos y la chica creyó haber llegado a su grado máximo de excitación. Habían pasado seis meses de su relación cuando lle go el invierno y con esto la Navidad. Sasuke le dijo que la amaba, que la deseaba y que no había nada que temer. Su padre tuvo que salir a Londres a una importante reunión de negocios y su madre lo acompaño. Hinata se sintió un poco nerviosa ante la idea de quedarse sola en casa, pero sus progenitores no le preguntaron si quería ir con ellos y además tenía la cita de iniciación con Sasuke.**

 **Aquel sábado cuando él fue por ella, llego retrasado. Se disculpó arguyendo que había estado ocupado en el rancho. La llevo a ver una película sanguinaria, en el camino de regreso condujo despacio, hasta que se estaciono enfrente de su casa. Se volvió y la beso con tal pasión que la asusto. Poco después lo invito a tomar una taza de café en su casa y cuando este se dio cuenta de que estaban solos, sus modales cambiaron. La tomo en sus brazos y ella respondió con todo el amor que sentía, protestando sin energía el metió las manos debajo de su blusa tratando de llegar a los tiernos y suaves senos. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que pensó que se asfixiaba mientras el la instaba a que subieran al dormitorio. La sugerencia la paralizo y contesto que no era correcto. El contesto que no tenía sentido, que se amaban. Hinata estuvo de acuerdo, pero le dijo que ella siempre deseo casarse vestida de blanco y que eso podrían hacerlo pronto pues el tenía casa donde llevarla y en su ingenuidad no pudo adivinar el motivo del brusco cambio de Sasuke que no cesaba de caminar.**

— **¿Que te sucede? —inquirió la muchacha.**

— **No puedo casarme contigo. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?, nunca mencione nada sobre matrimonio.**

— **¡Pero aseguraste que me amabas! —grito la pobre chica co mo animal en una trampa y Sasuke no dio importancia a sus palabras.**

— **Vamos, niña no finjas inocencia. Yo no me casaría contigo solo por la pasión que me inspiras, sin embargo, podríamos divertirnos juntos —su voz se tomó de nuevo cariñosa. Se sentó junto a la joven y trato de besarla y abrazarla, pero Hinata lo evito pensando:**

 **"Nunca se casará conmigo y lo más probable es que ni siquiera me ame". Aunque por dentro sufría una agonía terrible, por fuera mostro una frialdad inaudita.**

— **Creí que me amabas, y querías casarte conmigo.**

— **¿Casarme contigo? Ni pensarlo, a mi madre le daría un ata que. Yo me voy a casar con otra mujer, al menos eso es lo que ella espera, pero nunca con la hija ilegítima de un abogadillo de pueblo.**

 **Se dijeron muchas cosas que Hinata no recordaba y después que él se dio cuenta de que no lograría convencerla de continuar las caricias, se marchó molesto.**

 **Lo peor de todo fue que él le aseguro que el papa de ella se casó con una amiga de su madre, antes de conocerla a ella. La primera esposa quedo confinada a una silla de ruedas debido a un accidente y aunque la madre de Hinata ya le había dado una hija que era ella misma, el no pudo casarse hasta después de la muerte de su primera esposa.**

 **Hinata interrogo a sus progenitores cuando regresaron a casa y estos no negaron nada. Los ojos de la señora reflejaban una dolo rosa comprensión mientras observaba el pálido rostro de la joven. —De hecho, todo lo que te dijo Sasuke es verdad —acepto su madre en tanto la acompañaba a la cama —Pero trata de comprender, él y yo estábamos de verdad muy enamorados, trato de convencerme de que me fuera lejos, pero yo no lo hice porque sabía que me necesitaba. El accidente de Hana, la primera esposa de tu padre, no solo le impidió movilidad física, sino que también le afecto la mente y él nunca la habría abandonado en aquel estado. La pobre Hana era como una niña. Respete su decisión, pero nun ca pudo persuadirme de que me fuese e hiciese una nueva vida lejos de él. Sabíamos que Hana moriría pronto y entonces podríamos casarnos, pero no mientras ella viviese.**

 **-Y yo que! —grito Hinata con angustia —soy ilegitima! La madre de Sasuke preferiría verlo muerto que casado conmigo. Él me dijo que solo quería vivir una aventura pues él pensaba que la hija seria como la madre.**

— **Mi pobre niña. Sasuke te hirió mucho, sé que no me creerás, pero si en realidad te hubiese amado, nada habría impedido que se casara contigo, ni aun su madre. Un día encontraras un hombre que te amé de verdad y a él no le importara quienes hayan sido tus padres, o si estaban casados o no, y se casara contigo.**

.

.

La música que señalaba el fin del programa regreso a Hinata al presente. Su madre tuvo razón, Sasuke nunca la amo y desde que se fue a vivir a Londres, descubrió que la ilegitimidad no tenía gran importancia. La gente con la cual trabajaba la aceptaba por lo que era ella, sin embargo, el recuerdo de ese primer noviazgo la había frustrado y desde entonces no había tenido otro novio.

Por un tiempo ella creyó odiar a sus padres, sobre todo cuando supo que Sasuke se había comprometido. Cuatro meses después ellos tuvieron el fatal accidente. Hinata nunca dejo de agradecerle a Dios el hecho de que antes que se fuesen de vacaciones les confeso que ya había comprendido que Sasuke nunca la había amado. De lo contrario, nunca se habría perdonado que murieran con la idea de que ella los culpaba. Se incorporó y apago el televisor. A pesar de que el pasado estaba muy lejano, no era tan fácil de olvidar. Lo que ella más deseaba en ese momento era que el tumor de Tayra fuese benigno y que pudiese renunciar al trabajo sin sentirse culpable por abandonar a Toneri en tiempo de crisis.

Sus esperanzas fueron vanas, y de esto se enteró a la mañana siguiente. Cuando llego encontró a Toneri ya en su escritorio, con una expresión de angustia. Al verla, le dirigió una sonrisa.

—¿Y Tayra? —pregunto la joven.

—Malas noticias, el doctor fue a casa anoche para informarnos de la gravedad del asunto. En la mañana lleve a Tayra al hospital y esta tarde la operan. Ella estaba muy calmada, como si se negase a creer que ella era la protagonista. Trate de hablarle, pero no quiso escucharme. Temo su reacción cuando comprenda la verdad.

—Tu no la puedes proteger, tranquilízate —le dijo Hina tratando de ayudar. Estaba a punto de proponerle que le dejara todo el trabajo para que fuera al hospital, cuando se percató de que Naruto entraba en la oficina atentísimo a lo que ellos hablaban.

—¿Me podrías prestar a Hinata por el día de hoy? —pregunto áspero —Deseo hacerme cargo de la cuenta Raichel S.A, creo que han tenido algunos problemas y sé que tú y Hinata se entrevistaron con ellos cuando requirieron nuestros servicios —Raichel S.A?

"Pobre Toneri", pensó Hinata, era obvio que el en ese momento estaba demasiado preocupado por Tayra para ubicar esa cuenta. Pero ella si recordaba esa pequeña compañía en Cumbria que se especializaba en bellísimas reproducciones de muebles. La compañía había sido fundada dos generaciones atrás y ahora el padre y el hijo no se comprendían muy bien. Había sido este último quien solicito sus servicios, mientras que el padre aun quería trabajar a la antigua, como lo hiciese durante toda su vida.

—Debes recordarla, Toneri, se trata de aquella compañía en la región del lago, nosotros fuimos a verlos allá y nos quedamos un fin de semana.

Ella hizo este comentario sin malicia olvidando lo que imaginaba Naruto. Tayra los acompaño aquella vez y Hinata estuvo sola la mayor parte del tiempo para permitir que Toneri y Tayra disfrutaran del paseo.

—Claro que sí, ahora lo recuerdo, nos quedamos en un albergue estilo rustico y en la habitación había un enorme retrato.

—No hay tiempo de ir y venir en un solo día —advirtió Hina a

Naruto, con la esperanza de que cambiase de idea. En lugar de eso

un dulce brillo apareció en sus ojos y suavizando la expresión

declaro:

—Entonces tendremos que quedarnos, necesitare a uno de ustedes para que me acompañe y como Jiraya está en Amsterdan creo que lo mejor es que Toneri se quede en la oficina.

Hinata estaba a punto de negarse y decirle que no iría con él a ninguna parte, y recordó a Tayra. Si ella se negaba tendría que ir Toneri.

—¿Cuándo planeas el viaje? —pregunto la chica, desafiante.

—Hoy, te daré una hora para que recojas todo lo necesario, después pasare por ti y nos pondremos en camino. Dale a Tenten el nombre del albergue para que reserve las habitaciones.

—Puedo llegar ahí por mi cuenta —sugirió Hinata — No hay necesidad. . .

—¿Y usar dos coches? Con lo caro que esta la gasolina, tú quieres aumentar los gastos del viaje y luego cargarlos a la compañía. De ningún modo, nos vamos juntos —miro su reloj y añadió —Ya transcurrieron diez minutos de la hora que te di y quiero estar allá antes que oscurezca.

La idea de quedarse una noche bajo el mismo techo con Naruto, provocaba nerviosismo en Hina. Sin embargo, no había forma de evitarlo si le quería ahorrar problemas a Toneri. Consciente de que Naruto los observaba se acercó a Toneri y le dijo con tono tan bajo que a Naruto le fue imposible escuchar:

—Espero que todo saiga bien.

—Lo que me preocupa es lo que ocurra después —le confeso Toneri —Tayra siempre ha sido insegura y con esto será imposible quitarle la idea de que ya no es atractiva. Me gustaría encontrar la forma de reconfortarla. De cualquier modo, este no es tu problema, ¿estas seguras de que no te molesta ir con Naruto? Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero te aprecio y Naruto tiene mala fama.

—Se lo que hago Toneri, no te preocupes —aseguro Hina.

.

.

Confiaba en mantener a Naruto a distancia. Una vez en su apartamento comenzó a preparar sus cosas, no necesitaría mucho después de todo: ropa interior limpia, un conjunto que le sirviese para una reunión de negocios, sus pantalones de mezclilla por si acaso tenía un poco de tiempo libre y algo apropiado para viajar. En el momento que cerraba la maleta, el teléfono interno sonó, contesto y le dijo a Sai:

—En este momento voy para abajo.

Para su sorpresa, escucho el sonido del timbre y adivino que era Naruto que ya había subido. Tomo su chaqueta de ante que pensaba llevar para el viaje y le quito el seguro a la puerta. Suponía que Namikaze esperaría en el pasillo mientras ella recogía su maleta, pe ro el entro hasta la sala y observo todo con atención.

—Muy bonito, Toneri te debe querer mucho —Hinata escucho el cínico comentario y asió la maleta con fuerza como si quisiera desquitarse con ella.

—EI me quiere de la misma forma que yo a él.

—¿De verdad? —musito incrédulo —¿Entonces por qué vas a destruir su matrimonio?

—Yo no quiero destruir su matrimonio —las palabras se le escaparon sin que las pudiera detener, cuando se percato era demasiado tarde.

—Demuéstralo y cásate conmigo.

—¿Casarme contigo? —demando desconcertada —Tu no quieres decir que. . .

—Si no lo quisiera decir, no lo habría dicho. Cásate conmigo, de otro modo me asegurare de que la esposa de Toneri sepa lo de tu aventura amorosa con él.

—¿Harías eso? ¿Por qué?

—Porque desde que te conocí me ha obsesionado la idea de hacerte mía. Te necesito, es como una enfermedad crónica.

—Pero ¿por qué casarse?

—No quiero compartirte con nadie y no deseo que me exhibas como uno más que cayó en tus redes. Algún día me aliviare de este pernicioso mal y entonces me divorcio. Mientras tanto quiero que me pertenezcas para hacer contigo lo que me plazca.

—¿Y si me niego?

—Me asegurare de que Tayra sepa que eres amante de su marido. Que él te compro el apartamento, del fin de semana que pasaron juntos, y del coche que acaba de obsequiarte.

—¡No es verdad, nada de eso es cierto! Adquirí este lugar con mi dinero y Toneri solo es un magnifico amigo.

—Te preocupas tanto por el que lo quieres proteger, nunca me imaginé que conocería esa parte de tu personalidad. De cualquier modo, solo hay dos opciones: o te casas conmigo o le diré todo a Tayra.

En otras circunstancias Hinata no hubiese dudado y habría ido directo a advertir a Toneri. Pero la operación de Tayra y su estado emocional hacían esto poco menos que imposible.

—Por qué casarse? —repitió Hinata —¿Por qué no sostener un breve encuentro de una noche y ya? Después de todo, de acuerdo con tu opinión soy una ramera.

—Ya te he dicho por qué. No puedo explicar lo que me sucede, desafía todas las leyes de la lógica. Sé muy bien que eres una mujer que vende sus favores al mejor postor y que no te importa herir ni lastimar a la gente. Pues aun así te deseo, es como un dolor que sé muy bien no se aliviara con una posesión momentánea. Ofrécele a este hombre que muere de hambre, unas migas de tu ardor.

La vehemencia con que decía estas palabras azoraban a la chica, Sasuke le había mentido solo para hacerle el amor, pero Naruto quería llegar mucho más lejos.

—Necesito tu decisión ahora. Así, cuando regresemos del viaje seremos marido y mujer, de lo contrario, le diré a Tayra la verdad. Este hombre era capaz de hacerlo, Hinata estaba segura.

—Si acepto perderé a Toneri de cualquier modo.

—Por supuesto, no pienso compartirte con nadie. Más de esta forma podrás conservar tu orgullo. El nunca dejara a Tayra por ti, deberías saberlo y si de verdad lo quieres, no trataras de destruir su matrimonio. Que extraño, nunca hubiese creído que eras de las que comparten a su hombre.

Hinata le quería decir que estaba equivocado y que quería a Toneri solo como amigo, pero sabía de antemano que no le creería.

—Este apartamento no parece el de una pareja de amantes —comento Naruto observando el lugar. Antes que pudiese detenerlo abrió el armario y miro la ropa que allí estaba —¿Cómo es posible que no haya nada de Toneri aquí? ¿Es tan discreto que no deja evidencias? —sintiéndose muy herida para replicar, Hinata fue a la cocina. Tal vez un vaso con agua pudiera aliviarla de la náusea. —Y bien, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

—Si se tratase solo de mí no habría forma de que me obligases a aceptar. Lo que estás haciendo se llama chantaje, no hay otra for ma de describirlo. El hecho de imaginar que hago el amor contigo me enferma, pero si eso es lo que quieres, hazlo de una vez y déjame en paz.

—No ahora, cuando lo haga quiero saborear la experiencia. Yo hare que me respondas, no importa cuánto placer te haya dado Toneri, yo lo duplicare.

—No podrías —las palabras de la joven se habían vuelto un susurro.

Ella odiaba a ese hombre, pero la advertencia le había hecho recordar aquel momento en el cual se sintiese arder con pasión.

—No me tientes y responde, ¿le digo todo a Tayra o te casaras conmigo?

Hina pensó que no tenía otra opción, si se negaba pondría en peligro la vida de Tayra y si aceptaba el descubriría cuan equivocado estuvo. El rubor la inundo cuando imagino en qué forma se daría cuenta de la verdad. Tal vez podría decir que si y después encontrar la forma de escapar. Si lograra que saliese del apartamento y persuadirlo de esperar hasta que Tayra se recuperase de la operación.

—No voy a esperar Hinata —agrego Naruto como si leyera sus pensamientos —Y más vale que no trates de huir pues en el acto iré a casa de Toneri. Quiero tu respuesta ahora.

Hinata respiro profundo, lo tendría que hacer por el bien de Toneri. Sabía que un matrimonio podía anularse, aunque para ello tendría que mantener alejado a Naruto hasta que Tayra estuviese bien.

—Muy bien, me casare contigo.

—Muy sabio de tu parte, pero no empieces a pensar en una larga espera, lo haremos hoy mismo.

—¿Hoy? —el corazón casi se le salía - Pero. . . pero eso no es posible.

—Es posible con una licencia del arzobispo y con un tío mío que es sacerdote. Me tomara un poco más de una hora hacer los arreglos necesarios. Cuando lleguemos a Cumbria estaremos casados y no intentes huir de mi porque te encontraría y además le informaría a Tayra lo sucedido entre tú y su esposo. Mientras me voy, te sugiero que busques algo apropiado para usar en tu boda —saco la billetera y le firmo un cheque en blanco —Ve por ahí y cómprate ropa, no quiero que mi mujer use prendas que le obsequio otro hombre.

—¡No me pondré nada comprado con tu dinero! —grito furioso —Preferiría quedarme desnuda.

—Es una idea excitante —dijo el con frialdad —Solo que da la casualidad de que no voy a permitir que otra persona que no sea yo vea a mi cónyuge desvestida y no vayas a tirar ese cheque pues te llevare yo mismo a comprar algo.

—¿Y que se supone que voy a usar, algo blanco? Si mis aventuras son incontables, será mejor que me ponga algo negro.

—Guárdate tus dramas para aquellos que los aprecian, con un bonito vestido del color que sea será suficiente. Cualquiera que escojas estará bien, sé que tienes buen gusto. Recuerda que nos casaremos en una iglesia de un pequeño pueblo, y nadie aparte de nosotros dos sabrá que no es un matrimonio normal.

—En realidad es un vehículo que te servirá para satisfacer tu li bido y una vez satisfecho te desharás de mi como si fuese una basura.

—Yo mismo no lo habría expresado con tal claridad y de modo sucinto. Una hora Hinata y recuerda, si escapas iré directo a entrevistarme con Tayra.

En cuanto él se marchó Hina se sentó en la silla más cercana, con piernas temblorosas. ¡Casarse con Naruto Namikaze, todavía no lo podía creer! Tomo el teléfono y llamo a la oficina tratando en un último y desesperado esfuerzo de hablar con Toneri.

—Está en el hospital —le informo Tenten —Lo llamaron y tuvo que ir para allá. Al parecer su esposa necesitara de una cirugía ma yor y es por eso que requerían la presencia de Toneri.

Después de asegurarle a Tenten que no tenía objeto dejarle un mensaje pues no era nada de importancia, la chica colgó el teléfono. Se sentía como un animal acorralado. En ese momento recapacito en que solo le restaban escasas cuarenta y cinco minutos del tiempo que le había dado Naruto. Miro el cheque y recordó que tenía un traje precioso que aún no había estrenado. Estaba colgado en el guardarropa. Era un precioso conjunto verde pálido de tres piezas, que incluía una blusa de seda delgada. También tenía un sombrero que estaba adornado de unas flores de un rosa muy suave. Hinata recordó que la vendedora le había comentado que ese conjunto sería ideal para un viaje de bodas en verano y ella estuvo de acuerdo. Nunca imagino que lo usaría para su boda. Habían pasado muchos años en los que había desechado la idea de casarse.

Apenas había terminado de cerrar la maleta, cuando Naruto ya estaba de regreso. Se había mudado de ropa, ahora llevaba panta1ón de mezclilla y una playera ajustada que marcaba su musculatura.

—¿Lista?

Como podía ser tan fría la voz de un hombre que minutos le había confesado que la necesitaba.

—Ya hice todos los preparativos. Nos casaremos en Cumbria, pasaremos el fin de semana allí y regresaremos a Londres.

—Qué esperas? —inquirió Naruto al ver que ella se quedaba inmóvil y como alguien que sueña lo siguió.


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia no es mía, si no de yordan penny. al igual que los personajes que tan poco son mio. Ya otra vez aclarado les dejo leer…**

.

.

Las carreteras brindaban una rápida pero monótona forma de viajar y Hinata se dedicó a admirar el paisaje mientras el Masserati recorría la distancia. El pueblo de Lancaster había pasado con rapidez. Una sensación de vacío en el estómago les advertía que no habían comido. La muchacha se mantuvo en silencio y estaba contenta de que él se concentrara en el camino.

—Mis padres se casaron en el mismo lugar donde lo haremos tu y yo —comento Naruto con brevedad e hizo que la curiosidad de la chica aumentase. El bajo la velocidad y Hina se volvió a mirarlo —He pensado que sería bueno comer algo, hay un magnifico restaurante no muy lejos de aquí.

—¿Tus padres viven en Cumbria? —pregunto Hinata tratando de saber un poco del pasado de Naruto.

—No, ellos murieron en un accidente hace ya varios años. Aho ra la única que vive allí es mi hermana Ino, que es divorciada y yo. Pero por lo regular ella reside en Francia, su marido la abandono para huir con su secretaria —musitó Naruto, sonriente —Esa es una historia con la cual debes estar muy familiarizada, por desgracia Ino siempre fue muy insegura y dependiente y no supo cómo enfrentar la situación.

—Lo lamento—le dijo Hinata con sinceridad.

—Tus padres también murieron, lo leí en el expediente del archivo del departamento de Personal.

—¿Leíste también que soy ilegitima, que mi madre me trajo al mundo cuando todavía era soltera? ¿Te enteraste de que mi padre estaba casado y que sin embargo embarazo a mi mama?

—A veces sucede.

—¿No te importa? ¿No vas a decirme de tal madre tal hija?

—¿Debería? Yo nunca he podido entender por qué la sociedad culpa a los niños de su ilegitimidad. Ellos son ajenos a los errores de sus padres. ¿Por eso te comportas así? —pregunto Naruto de súbito—. ¿Deseas vengarte de los hombres porque tu padre causo tu ilegitimidad?

—No, mis papas se amaban muchísimo y aunque por un tiempo estuve resentida con ellos, me evitaron muchos años de sufrimiento pues cuando me entere, era ya una adolescente.

—Y sufriste mucho más al saber la verdad. ¿Quién te lo dijo?, ¿Algún vecino chismoso?

—No, el hombre que yo pensé que me amaba. Pero al fin me di cuenta de que todo lo que deseaba era acostarse conmigo —no se percató de la amargura con la que decía estas palabras y tuvo que controlarse para no llorar en presencia de Naruto.

—¿Y lo hizo? —Hinata noto como el cuello de Namikaze se ponía tenso mientras la observaba y esperaba la respuesta.

—¿Tu qué crees? —el hombre sujeto el volante con furia hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos.

—Debiste rechazarlo.

—¿Para qué fueses tú el primero? —la expresión de Naruto era de cólera y la chica estaba contenta de que el conducir necesitara de su atención. El la miro como si quisiese estrangularla, pero ella no tenía idea del porque—. ¿No es verdad que los hombres no gustan de las vírgenes hoy en día? La experiencia es lo que cuenta.

—Tienes razón —la voz del hombre carecía de inflexión —La virginidad no es importante, no obstante, considero que en su interior lo que más desea cada hombre es enseñarle a su mujer a responderle nada más a él. -Las palabras de Namikaze tocaron una parte de la sensibilidad de Hinata, la cual era desconocida también para ella. No amaba a Naruto y el tampoco a ella, más el sería el primer amante de su vida y le robaría ese derecho al que algún día sería su compañero toda la vida. Trato de borrar esa idea, ella nunca se había querido casar, no creía en el matrimonio. Entonces, ¿que importaba? Esta unión seria para proteger la felicidad de Toneri, estaba segura de que, si Naruto la encontraba fría, y distante en el lecho, muy pronto se cansaría de ella y le concedería el divorcio.

.

—¿Hambrienta? —había estado tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que estaban enfrente de un gran hotel estilo victoriano.

En realidad, tenía poco apetito, pero era obvio que Naruto se detuvo allí para que comieran y ella comenzaba a aprender que a él le gustaba que le acataran sus "sugerencias". Su cortesía mientras descendían del coche fue algo que la sorprendió, más imagino que era un habito inconsciente.

—Originalmente era una casa de campo —le informo Naruto— y fue escenario de muchas fiestas de fin de semana, o al menos es lo que imagino. Después de la guerra se convirtió en hotel.

El capitán de camareros estaba frente a ellos y era obvio que conocía a Naruto. Los guio a una de las mesas con vista a los preciosos jardines, detalle que Hinata agradeció en su interior. En ese momento se percató de que se iba a casar con un hombre millonario.

La comida estuvo deliciosa y el champaña de la mejor calidad. Cuando llegaron al postre, Naruto pidió fresas con crema mientras que Hinata sentía que no podía más, ante la insistencia de este, la chica le dijo:

—Lo único que quiero es que se lleven todo y que...

—Y que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes —aludió Naruto interrumpiendo y finalizando la frase.

—Las cosas nunca podrán ser como eran antes.

—No, me alegro que lo comprendas. Y te prevengo Hinata, si imagino, solo por un momento que estás pensando en Toneri cuando te haga el amor, te arrepentirás de haber nacido.

—Ya me he arrepentido —declaro resentida —No puedes darles órdenes a mis pensamientos, pues son solo míos.

Ella pudo percibir la cólera del hombre y se preguntó qué sucedería si algún día perdiera el control.

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando salieron del restaurante y continuaron por la carretera secundaria. El camino a pesar de no estar en óptimas condiciones como la autopista era más pintoresca. Se podían admirar granjas ovejeras, verdes pastizales y antiguas construcciones de piedra gris. El sol se asomaba por momentos, lanzando sombras que se perseguían unas a otras sobre las colinas. En otras circunstancias, esa paz habría sido relajante para la muchacha, pero ahora estaba muy tensa y nerviosa para apreciar la belleza del paisaje. Llegaron a Kendall y lo atravesaron sin detenerse, Naruto se mantenía concentrado en el camino. En Windermere ella admiro los reflejos azules y grises del lago. El camino rodeaba el agua para después ascender por las montañas, maltratadas por los fuertes vientos de la región. El camino era sinuoso y parecía inter minable entre unos árboles que la chica estaba segura de que debían ser encantadores antes del otoño. Se escuchaba un tenue balido de ovejas a lo lejos y Hina pudo vislumbrar un pájaro que cruzaba por el cielo.

—Es un halcón peregrino —explico Naruto siguiéndole la mirada—. Hay un lugar allá arriba adonde los entrenan. Existe una gran demanda de esas aves, sobre todo en el Medio Oriente.

El camino se tornó inclinado y en el fondo se podía apreciar un pequeño pueblo. Parecía que las torres de la iglesia intentaban alcanzar las nubes. Había una media docena de niños que jugaban en la plaza y se detuvieron a mirar a Naruto mientras este detenía el coche. La tarde no era fría, sin embargo, Hinata tembló cuando el la ayudo a bajar del auto.

—El vicario del lugar era muy amigo de mis padres —le informo el con voz baja mientras abría la puerta del jardín.

—Una palabra fuera de lugar o alguna mueca que haga comprender que este matrimonio no lo deseas y te hare algo esta noche que querrás borrar de tu mente por el resto de tus días.

Hinata asintió, parecía que Naruto adivinase todo lo que se le ocurría. Incapaz de pensar con claridad, lo siguió a lo largo del pasillo bordeado con lavanda que perfumaba el jardín. La puerta al final de este se abrió poco antes que llegaran y una mujer de ojos castaños de cabello rubio y encantadora sonrisa se apresuró a recibirlo. Abrazo primero a Naruto y lo miro de pies a cabeza. Cuando se volvió para saludar a la joven había lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Es adorable —dijo la mujer, emocionada —Cuando Iruka me aviso que te querías casar aquí estuve en suspenso pensando co mo seria ella. Los padres de Naruto se casaron en esta iglesia —le informo a Hina —Yo creo que eso ya lo sabias, lo único lamentable es que no nos hubieran notificado antes —su sonrisa borro su crítica, se podía ver el cariño que le tenía a Naruto.

— Tsunade es mi madrina —le explico a Hinata fungiendo como guía —Desde la muerte de mis padres ella y Iruka son los seres que he tenido por familia.

La vicaria parecía oscura después de haber estado en el luminoso jardín y Hinata se tropezó en uno de los escalones y de no haber sido por el brazo de Naruto que la sostuvo, habría caído.

—Naruto me aviso que desean cambiarse antes de la ceremonia. Él ya sabe adónde ir, pero para ti arreglamos el dormitorio de nuestra hija. ¿Qué sitio eligieron para la luna de miel?

Era imposible no simpatizar con la alta y maternal mujer. Hinata sintió afecto por ella de inmediato y en otras circunstan cias le habría contado la verdad y solicitado ayuda. Y pensar que la buena señora creía que estaban enamorados con locura. Mientras continuaban, Hina escucho que Naruto le contestaba.

—Es un secreto Tsunade, por desgracia solo tenemos un fin de semana.

—Trabajas demasiado —le reprocho —Ojalá tu logres que cambie ese habito —se dirigió a Hinata —Tienes suerte de que ella haya accedido a casarse contigo. ¡Un fin de semana de luna de miel! Yo no habría aceptado menos de un mes en alguna isla tropi cal.

trato Tsunade de fingir disgusto, pero no lo logro. Consciente de que se esperaba una reacción de ella, Hinata sonrió. El dormitorio que Tsunade le enseño era muy femenino. Naruto fue a recoger el equipaje mientras la madrina no cesaba de hablar de su infancia y de lo maravilloso que fue para ella y su marido el hecho de que escogiesen esa iglesia para desposarse.

—Hoy en la mañana estuve en el jardín y podé las flores. Junio es un mes maravilloso para los matrimonios, pero aquí casi no se realiza ninguno. La gente joven se muda a vivir a las ciudades en busca de trabajo y cuando se casa lo hace allá. Iruka está en su estudio en caso de que quieran hablar con el —le dijo a Naruto mien tras esta acomodaba la maleta de Hinata en la cama —Hemos preparado la ceremonia para las cuatro, para darles tiempo de llegar al sitio que han elegido.

—Iré abajo a charlar con el después de cambiarme y darme un baño —después de decir esto, Naruto salió.

—Es un paso muy importante —señalo — Tsunade pero te aseguro que has hecho una magnifica elección. El matrimonio de los padres de Naruto fue excepcionalmente feliz. Ellos tenían sólidos valores y sus dos hijos crecieron con ellos. Pienso que esa es la razón por la cual Ino sufrió mucho cuando su marido la abandono. Nosotros pensábamos que Naruto tal vez nunca se casaría y de pron to. . . El hecho de que la muchacha con la cual se fugara el esposo de Ino fuera la novia de Naruto, complico aún más las cosas. Ella lo culpo por haber presentado a Sakura con Rock Lee. No se daba cuenta de que él estaba tan herido como ella — Tsunade suspiro —Perdona querida, sé que este no es el momento para mencionar todas esas cosas tristes. Estoy feliz de que Naruto al fin haya encontrado a su pareja. Tal vez pienses que somos chapados a la antigua, pero, se cuando una persona está enamorada y el amor se refleja en la cara de Naruto.

Tsunade confundía el amor con el deseo, medito Hina mientras la buena mujer se marchaba cerrando la puerta.

Una vez sola se dio una ducha y se secó con una de las afelpadas toallas que Tsunade le llevo. Después se vistió de prisa a fin de disponer de tiempo suficiente para maquillarse. Su piel continuaba bronceada pues había pasado poco tiempo desde sus últimas vacaciones, les aplico a los parpados un tono lila, les puso rímel a sus largas pestanas, pinto sus labios de un tono rosa y por último se peinó. Se ponía perfume con el atomizador cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta. Ella abrió con nerviosismo, pestañeando un poco al ver a un desconocido.

—Mi nombre es Gaara, Naruto me pidió que fuese yo quien la entregase en el altar. Espero que no le moleste, nosotros solíamos jugar juntos cuando éramos niños, soy el medico del pue blo y mi esposa y yo vamos a ser los testigos. Ahora me doy cuenta de por qué Naruto esta tan enamorado de usted y no creo que a él le agradara que fuese yo quien le diese el beso de felicitación por adelantado.

Era obvio que trataba de ayudarla a que se relajara, pero en esos instantes no había algo que la pudiese calmar. Mientras caminaban por el sendero bordeado de flores de lavanda, la muchacha seguía rígida. En otras circunstancias aquella iglesia blanca y antigua, hubiese sido lo ideal para su boda. El arreglo floral hecho por Tsunada formaba una fuente de flores que contrastaba con la blanca pared. El amigo de Tsunada, Iruka, era tan agradable como ella. Su voz fue la que informo a Hinata sobre sus nuevas e irrevocables responsabilidades hacia su próximo cónyuge en tanto que a este lo autorizaban a hacer con ella lo que mejor le pareciera. En un momento ella sintió que esa voz la dejaba en el más completo desamparo y solo la firme mano de Naruto que la rodeaba por la cintura la volvieron a la realidad. Al fin todo había terminado. Las campanas de la iglesia sonaron y una gran cantidad de gente los esperaba para felicitarlos. Gaara le dio el beso, pero fue uno leve y en la mejilla, después se volvió hacia Naruto y le dijo:

—Ella es toda tuya, eres un hombre con suerte. Mi esposa preparo algunas cosas para celebrar allá arriba, si bien, sabemos que no van a quedarse por mucho tiempo. Todavía nos gusta recordar que se siente ser recién casados. Ojalá puedan esperar un poco antes de marcharse. ¿No vas a besar a la novia? —añadió con picardía.

Hinata se volvió hacia Naruto, pero él fue más rápido y casi sin darse cuenta, Naruto la beso con una pasión que la hizo temblar.

Gaara y su esposa tenían dos años de casados y eran pa dres de un activo niño de nueve meses.

—Naruto es un verdadero encanto, ¿no es verdad Hinata? —comentaba la señora cuando todos habían subido y le presentaba a su hijo —¿Cómo lo conociste?

—En una fiesta —contesto Hina con la verdad. Incluso ahora no podia creer que estuvieran casados.

—Vengan abajo ustedes dos —grito Gaara —Yo en tu lugar me apresuraría —bromeo -él nunca ha sido paciente y sospecho que desea tenerte a solas.

Ella no se había cambiado y aunque parecía un detalle insignificante, no tenía la menor idea de donde la pensaba llevar Naruto. Él ya había cancelado la reunión de negocios, pues ese no había sido su propósito original y ella lo sabía.

Sentada en el coche esperaba que Naruto apareciera. ¡Se iniciaba su luna de miel! Esta idea le produjo ansiedad y estaba a punto de abandonar el auto, cuando Naruto regreso. Subió apresurado y lo puso en marcha mientras Tsunada gritaba: —vuelvan pronto! ¡que se diviertan!

—¿Adónde me llevas? —pregunto ella, lo peor que podía hacer en ese momento era demostrar temor. Debía aparentar tranquilidad y que controlaba la situación.

Ella estaba segura de que esa noche él pensaba poseerla y ella necesitaba tener el aplomo suficiente para evitarlo. Si se dejaba dominar por el pánico, no lo lograría.

—Es una sorpresa.

—¿Adónde me llevas? —repitió más enérgica.

—¿Asustada? No hay necesitad de que lo estés, después de todo no seré el primer hombre en tu vida. Sin embargo, me recordaras por mucho tiempo.

—¿Estás seguro de ti mismo?

—No más de lo que estaría cualquier hombre con experiencia. El acto sexual es algo que deben disfrutar los dos participantes. No puedes negar que tu cuerpo le respondió al mío cuando te bese.

El paisaje se volvió familiar para la chica y con un creciente malestar, se dio cuenta de que se aproximaban al hotel en donde se habían hospedado Toneri, Tayra y ella.

—¿Lo reconoces? Le pedí a Tenten que nos reservase un solo dormitorio y tengo la impresión de que desaprobó mi petición. Sin duda se sentirá muy reconfortada al ver tu argolla matrimonial cuan do regresemos.

—¿Tendré que regresar a la oficina? ¿Confías en mi a pesar de la cercanía de Toneri?

—No, pero confió en él. Además, no iras a trabajar, solo a saludar y a darles a toda la nueva. No deseo que Toneri me acuse de nada y una vez que sepa que estamos casados. . .

—El no será capaz de criticar nuestra unión. ¿Es eso lo que opinas? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no reaccionara con violencia? Después de todo, no soy la clase de mujer que necesitas por esposa, tu eres un hombre de negocios y con seguridad requieres de una per sona de la cual puedas sentirte orgulloso y que impresione a tus colegas.

—Estoy seguro de que tú lo puedes hacer —apunto Naruto con sequedad —Por otra parte, aprendí hace ya mucho tiempo que un hombre debe aceptar a una mujer como es y no por lo que le gustaría que fuese.

—¿Lo dices por Sakura?

—¿Quién te hablo de ella? —no pudo ocultar su disgusto.

—Tsunade la menciono. Cuando tu dijiste que tu hermana fue abandonada por su esposo, nunca imagine que se hubiese ido con tu novia.

—Sakura fue la que lo conquisto. Rock Lee era ya un triunfador en los negocios, mientras que yo me esforzaba por salir adelante. Sin duda Sakura pensó que le convenía más mi cuñado. Con el tiempo le demostré que estaba equivocada, sin embargo, me enseño una lección que nunca olvidare. Es mejor que lo recuerdes antes de pensar en engañarme.

—Ni lo soñaría —contesto tensa, pero convencida. Cuanto más sabia sobre la vida de este hombre, mas lamentaba su estupidez y su ceguera al humillarlo cuando lo conoció. Una mirada bastaba para sentir la capa de acero que cubría su sensual cuerpo, pero por alguna razón ella no tuvo la menor sospecha de esto la primera vez que lo vio. Su mente divagaba en el cambio de dueño de la compañía. Desde luego, esto no la excusaba y ahora sufría las consecuencias de su carencia de percepción. El viejo albergue seguía tan encantador como lo recordara. Una sonriente recepcionista les dio la bienvenida y debajo de esa amabilidad profesional, Hinata pudo leer como le impresionaba la apuesta figura de Naruto.

—Señor Namikaze. Por supuesto, reservo la suite, ¿no es así? Llamare a alguien para que suba su equipaje, todavía tiene tiempo de cenar en el restaurante principal, si así lo desea. De lo contrario, puede pedir que le lleven la cena a la habitación.

—A nuestra suite será lo mejor —contesto decidido —Tuvimos un viaje muy pesado desde el sur y queremos relajarnos.

—Le ensenare su habitación y le mandare un menú para que pueda elegir la cena —prometió la muchacha, según Hinata con más amabilidad de la que garantizaba la propaganda.

La suite incluía una encantadora sala con grandes ventanas que daban hacia un precioso jardín, los muebles eran reproducciones de muebles antiguos, el florero de la parte central tenia flores frescas, en el gran dormitorio había un gran retrato y para finalizar es taba un lujoso baño. El botones llego con las maletas mientras que la recepcionista aun hablaba con Naruto y terminaba de demostrarle la habitación. Hinata se fingió distraída al examinar los muebles. Intentaba encontrar una excusa válida para no entrar en la habitación. El ruido de la cama cuando Naruto se sentó en ella le provoco una sensación de terror. Cuando llego el camarero con el menú, Naruto le indico que lo dejara sobre la mesa de café. Ella estaba convencida de que no sería capaz de probar un solo bocado. La recepcionista se fue. Naruto ordeno la cena para ambos, mientras que Hinata no se separaba de la ventana, en un esfuerzo por controlar el creciente pánico. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró, se sintió como prisionera y su autocontrol desapareció. Corrió hacia la puerta, llorando desesperada.

—¡Detente! Ya te lo había advertido no puedes hacerme tonto de esta forma, se todo sobre ti y unas lágrimas de cocodrilo no van a conmover. Ya he pagado por tus favores el más alto precio que un hombre puede pagar. Te compre con mi nombre y no voy a dejarte escapar.

—¡No puedes hacer esto! Su sollozo se sofocó en el pecho masculino pues el la aparto de la puerta y la abrazo con firmeza contra su cuerpo, cosa que la chica tenía que soportar.

—Te deseo Hinata y necesito poseerte.

—Entonces tendrás que hacerlo por la fuerza, porque yo no te deseo y nunca lo hare.

—¿Crees eso? —la confianza en su sonrisa la incómodo.

Palideció mientras se daba cuenta de que no lograría disuadirlo. Por un momento pensó en arrojarse por la ventana, pero de inmediato lo desecho pues la ventana estaba muy lejos y era muy pequeña. Naruto tomo en ese momento el teléfono.

—¿Qué haces?

—Cancelar la cena, de pronto me he dado cuenta de que tengo otra clase de apetito que necesito satisfacer primero, ven aquí Hinata —se lo pidió con suavidad —No hay necesidad de dramas, ya nos conocemos y tenemos experiencias anteriores.

"Tal vez tu sí", pensó Hinata al borde de la histeria, "pero yo no".

Mientras la chica caminaba hacia atrás, en un intento inútil por alejarse, no se percató de que Naruto la dirigía hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación. De pronto se volvió y miro la inmensa cama del dormitorio.

—Por favor, no hagas esto Naruto —le rogo la muchacha —Déjame ir.

—Es demasiado tarde —la miraba con dureza y tenía la boca apretada —Era demasiado tarde desde el momento en el cual llegué a la fiesta de Kiba y te vi. Si tienes sentido común harás todo más fácil, pero me parece que no lo tienes, así que será más complicado. Te deseo y nada me va a detener, nada impedirá que seas mía. ¡Nada!


	5. Chapter 5

Él estaba decidido, Hinata se dio cuenta momentos después, cuando Naruto la llevo en brazos hasta la cama. Su chaqueta resbalo dejando al descubierto la bronceada piel. Aterrorizada y fascinada al mismo tiempo, lo observaba mientras se despojaba de la corbata y de la camisa.

—Tu debería hacer esto, hay algo de erótico en el hecho de ser desvestidos.

—Tú tienes mucha practica —agrego Hinata intentando mostrarse distante. En lugar de eso sus palabras sonaron faltas de aliento y vacilantes. Tenía contraído el estómago, quería brincar de la cama y correr hacia la puerta a cualquier parte con tal de escapar de ese hombre que se desvestía junto a ella.

Una vez que se quedó solo con los calzoncillos, Naruto se colocó junto a ella, apoyo la cabeza en una mano en tanto que con la otra jugaba con los senos de Hinata. La respiración de la chica se agitaba más a cada momento. Pensó en huir, pero no quiso sufrir la humillación de ser cargada por segunda vez. Trataba de convencerse de que esta dura prueba era solo una medicina más desagradable de lo común. Ella sabía que sería menos molesto si terminaba lo antes posible, en lugar de hacerlo todo más largo. Sonrió en su interior al recordar su ilusa creencia de que sería capaz de persuadir a Naruto para que esperara. Lo sabía ahora cuando miraba al hombre recostado junto a ella.

Mientras meditaba en eso, Naruto le acariciaba el brazo. Ella podía sentir la calidez de otra piel junto a la suya y ella comenzó a cansarse de tener que aparentar indiferencia y calma.

—Eres una excelente actriz —susurro Naruto al mover los azulados cabellos hacia atrás —Casi podría creer que esta es la primera vez que estas a solas con un hombre, pero los dos sabemos que no es así.

En ese instante la chica se sentía más allá de las palabras y de todo, menos del temor que se apodero de ella cuando los labios de Naruto se aproximaron con lentitud a los suyos. Este hizo presión sobre los hombros femeninos forzándola a recostarse sobre la almohada. Al sentir que comenzaba a desanudar los tirantes de la blusa, se puso rígida. Él se apartó un poco y el busco su mirada.

—Esto es necesario Hinata y si persistes en tu tonta actitud, me vas a forzar a lastimarte. Tu sabes lo que quiero —el deseo brillaba en sus ojos —y hare que tú también lo desees.

Poso sus manos sobre los senos, acariciándolos con delicadeza sobre la delgada seda, Hina temblaba de pies a cabeza, con la boca seca. Los apasionados besos y caricias de Naruto le causaban unas emociones que la volvían una extraña consigo misma. Cuando Naruto la despojo de su indumentaria, dejando a la vista su pálida piel, ella intento zafarse, pero aprovechando la superioridad de su peso, el la obligo a acostarse y se colocó arriba de Hinata.

—Bésame —murmuro al oído—. ¡Tócame! —su frente estaba perlada de sudor, los ojos eran de un azul intenso y su expresión suplicante —Sabes lo que quiero, deja ya de atormentarme.

Las manos de la chica aun contra su deseo estaban apoyadas sobre el pecho de Naruto. No había más que piel contra piel, ambas sudorosas y cálidas. Naruto la desvistió casi completamente. La vergüenza la invadió en una oleada de calor, mientras Naruto la mantenía apartada para admirar su cuerpo, que ahora no cubría otra prenda que las diminutas bragas.

—Eres más maravillosa de lo que imagine —le susurro despacio, y entonces, casi con reverencia bajo la cabeza y toco con sus labios con toda la delicadeza posible la tierna y rosada punta de un seno y después el otro.

Una sensación ardiente que se propagaba por todo su cuerpo la invadió, seguida de una excitación tan poderosa que la chica fue incapaz de razonar. Ella suspiro al sentir la boca de Naruto por segunda vez sobre sus endurecidos pezones. El indescriptible placer la insto a abrazar a Naruto y retener su cabeza contra su gran busto.

Así que esto era el deseo, comprendió Hina sin poder creer aun las sensaciones que estaban floreciendo en su interior. Su mente parecía incapaz de controlar a su desenfrenado cuerpo. Gemía complacida ante el placer que el hombre le brindaba. Solo cuando sintió que el comenzaba a despojarla de las bragas, tuvo un instan te de conciencia, entonces aprovecho que Naruto estaba quitándose los calzoncillos, salto de la cama y se metió en el baño.

—¿ Hinata?

—Quiero darme un baño —fue la primera excusa que le vino a la mente.

Tenía la necesidad de estar sola unos instantes para identificarse con esa parte de su personalidad que acababa de descubrir. Las caricias de Naruto abrieron todas las puertas detrás de las cuales tenia escondidas sus necesidades de mujer.

—Nos daremos un baño juntos, pero más tarde, ahora ven aquí.

Los dedos de Naruto la rodearon por la cintura una vez que salió del baño, la miraba con tal intensidad que la hizo cambiar de color.

—Ahora tengo otras ideas en la mente —de un tirón que sorprendió a la joven, la acerco a sí.

En esta ocasión ella quedo arriba, su leve protesta se perdió cuando el la silencio con sus labios, desvaneciendo cualquier duda que pudiera existir con respecto a la intensidad de su deseo.

—Tócame Hinata, hazme el amor de la misma forma como lo haces con Toneri.

Ella tenía las manos apoyadas en el pecho de Naruto. Podía sentir los poderosos latidos del corazón motivados por el deseo, sus poderosos músculos en tensión mientras con los pulgares le acariciaba los pezones, incrementando su necesidad de una completa satisfacción. Ella nunca imagino que el apetito sexual fuera así, creciendo en espirales de excitación que, eran tan fuertes que provocaban una abundante transpiración. En ese sendero de placer Hinata olvidaba todo con excepción de las sensaciones. El cuerpo de la joven estaba en tal armonía con el de Naruto que le respondía sin titubeos. En esos instantes ella no tenía miedo, sus dedos se habían liberado y hacían atrevidas incursiones en el cuerpo masculino. Todo pensamiento racional se esfumo, solo existía el urgente clamor de su pasión. El anhelo de entregarse a Naruto la condujo hasta el punto en el cual sus muslos se separaron.

Su respiración se convirtió en sollozo, mientras sentía el primer impulso del cuerpo de Naruto contra el de ella, sus bocas se fundieron y la chica se olvidó de todo. Cortos suspiros morían bajo la presión de sus besos. Hinata lo rodeaban los brazos mientras se arqueaba instintivamente hacia él. Casi imposibilitada para soportar el creciente anhelo, hundía inconsciente las unas en la espalda de Naruto. Entonces, cuando pensaba que no resistiría esa agonía, el dolor desapareció para dar paso al placer inigualable que provoca el éxtasis cuando el la penetro. Tuvo que aceptar que no solo respondía, sino que ahora incitaba a Naruto a que le poseyese en su totalidad. A pesar de la oscuridad la joven intuyo que Naruto la observaba, el único sonido que rompía el silencio era su entrecortada respiración. La chica experimento un tardío sentimiento de vergüenza. ¿Cómo fue posible que le respondiera de ese modo? Las manos de Naruto se deslizaron a lo largo de su cuello para finalizar en su rostro. Parecía que el intentaba decir algo y la joven se volvió a mirarlo. El corazón le latía con fuerza y estaba segura de que Naruto también podía escucharlo.

—¡Dios mío! —murmuro mientras Naruto la abrazaba de nuevo y se posicionaba encima de ella. Sus protestas se perdieron en la boca de su marido cuando derribo las ultimas barreras de su inocencia.

—Relájate, Dios sabe que no pretendo lastimarte.

El empezó a moverse dentro de ella, con movimientos suaves y delicados.

Momentos más tarde se sumergía en el mismo universo de pla cer y respondía a Naruto con idéntica pasión.

—Ámame, Naruto, por favor, ámame —él le mostraba el verdadero sentido de la palabra placer. El mundo de la muchacha se matizó de nuevos colores, mientras nuevas estrellas nacían en su uni verso.

Fue hasta más tarde, cuando el placer los había dejado exhaustos y Naruto yacía junto a ella, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, cuando fue consciente de que Naruto era la clase de hombre que siempre había deseado.

—¿En el nombre de Dios Hina, porque no me dijiste la verdad?

La chica trato de apartarse, pero él no se lo permitió. La tomo de la cabeza con las dos manos y la forzó a mirarlo.

—No sé qué quieres decir —fue una sandez decir aquello y aho ra se arrepentía.

—Sabes muy bien a que me refiero. ¿Por qué no me confesaste que eras virgen?, yo todo el tiempo. . . —se calló y Hina se sorprendió al ver su palidez —¿Por qué no me dijiste que nunca habías conocido a un hombre en la intimidad?, yo pensé que tu sabia. . .

—Todo lo que yo sabía era que me estabas amenazando.

—Y tú te entregaste a mí. ¿Esperabas castigarme? ¿Querías que me sintiera como un monstruo?

—Solo quería proteger a Toneri —contesto Hina con voz baja —Tú me amenazaste con decide a Tayra que teníamos relaciones íntimas y no podía permitirlo.

—Pero no era cierto. ¿Deseabas que fuese el mientras hacíamos el amor?

—¿Tiene importancia? —su voz era apenas audible, ya que luchaba por contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir —¿Hay algo que pueda todavía importar?

—¿Lo quieres mucho?

—Él es mi amigo —le respondió sin titubeos.

No quiso mencionarle la operación de Tayra, además, lo único que deseaba era dormir y tal vez escapar a la menor oportunidad para tratar de olvidar como su cuerpo la había traicionado. Era inútil decir que no había disfrutado, Naruto la había conducido hasta las más altas cimas del placer humano y no podía dejar de reconocerlo. Trato de ignorar el disgusto de Naruto, el cual parecía aumentar a cada momento. Todo estaba mal, si había alguien que debería estar molesta era ella.

—¿Estas enfadado conmigo?

—¿Enfadado? —la miro incrédulo —¡Estoy enfadadísimo! Eres una neófita haciendo el amor, ¡eras virgen! Ahora me siento como un vil violador, creí que jugabas conmigo y te aseguro que el saber la verdad, no me reconforta.

—Podemos anular el matrimonio.

—¡No! —la negativa fue rotunda —Ya me hiciste sentir como un payaso una vez y no te daré una segunda oportunidad. Además, Toneri ama a su esposa. Estamos casados y así nos vamos a quedar.

El la miraba como si tratase de encontrar algo en su expresión.

—De veras lo siento, eres tan inocente como un niño y se te nota con facilidad. ¿Por qué actuaste así en la fiesta?

—No me gusto la forma en que me observabas.

—¿Y cómo lo hice?

—Como si pensaras. . . Como si pensaras. . .

—Como si pensara que tan grato seria el llevarte a la cama. ¿Y por eso comenzaste a coquetear?

Había algo más que eso, pero Hinata estaba muy confusa y cansada para protestar. Había sido su aire arrogante, su confiada seguridad de que ella estaba allí solo para que el llegara y la tomase, lo que la molesto.

—Yo no quería casarme contigo.

—Pero lo hiciste y por un hombre que ni siquiera era tu amante. Te advierto que no voy a permitir que el recuerdo de alguien se interponga entre nosotros. ¡Eres mi esposa!

— ¡Me lastimaste!

—Era inevitable y fue el precio que pagaste por tu estupidez. Si me hubieras dicho que nunca habías estado con un hombre. . .

—¿Que habrías hecho?

—Hay diversas maneras de iniciar el acto sexual, Hinata. Yo supuse que tu experiencia competía con la mía y te deseaba de una forma tan poderosa que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar tus evasivas y facilitarte las cosas. Veo que tienes sueño, duerme, ya hablaremos mañana.

Para su sorpresa durmió muy bien, aunque si era temprano cuando despertó. El cuerpo de la joven tuvo que soportar el brazo de Naruto durante toda la noche. Eso la confundió un poco hasta que recordó los acontecimientos de la víspera. Naruto dormía aun a su lado, parecía más joven, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Hinata sintió una extraña necesidad de acercarse a él y tocarlo, quería sa ber más acerca de este hombre que la había hecho mujer. Naruto se estiro y la sabana resbalo de sus hombros, Hinata se cubrió sus ojos al ver las cicatrices dejadas por sus unas. Recordó con claridad como las clavo cuando oleadas de éxtasis la invadían, se volvió arrepentida de haber actuado con tal salvajismo. Naruto entre sueños volvió a abrazarla debajo de los senos, lo que le recordó la intimidad compartida horas antes y cuanto había deseado sus caricias.

Incapaz de soportar sus pensamientos por más tiempo, se quitó el brazo de encima, se destapo y se levantó de la cama. Fue en busca de ropa interior limpia y se metió en el baño para ducharse. Su champú estaba en la maleta y regreso de puntas para no despertar a Naruto. Una vaga idea de abandonar el hotel antes que despertase cruzo por su mente. Ya no temía que hablara con Tayra. ¿Qué le diría? Él sabía muy bien que entre ella y Toneri nada había sucedido.

Sin embargo, decidió esperar hasta que hubiese borrado las huellas de la noche anterior.

Se encontraba muy ocupada dentro del baño para escuchar el sonido de los pasos atenuados por la alfombra y fue hasta que oyó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta y miro a Naruto apoyado en ella con una pequeña toalla rodeándole la cintura.

—¿intentas borrar las huellas de mis caricias? Sera inútil, he oído decir que el recuerdo del primer amante es algo que la mujer conserva durante toda su vida.

—Solo quiero darme un baño —la toalla estaba fuera de su alcance y deseo con desesperación tener el valor de cubrirse con la cortina y salir por ella.

Naruto estudiaba su cuerpo con desfachatez y la forzó a recordar como la había tocado la noche previa.

—Así que te quieres sentir limpia antes de dejarme. ¿Era eso lo que planeabas? Estamos juntos Hinata, y ya te he dicho que nadie me hace tonto dos veces, no quiero que la gente diga que mi esposa me abandono después de la primera noche de vida conyugal. Si me abandonas le diré a Tayra que tú y Toneri tenían relaciones amorosas. Yo ya sé que no es verdad, pero es obvio que ella no, de otra forma no habrías accedido a casarte conmigo. No sé por qué estás tan ansiosa por proteger su matrimonio, pero si el miedo de destruirlo es lo que te mantiene a mi lado, entonces esa será mi arma.

—¡No podemos vivir juntos! —Hinata estaba anonadada.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Porque te robe la virginidad? Si eso es lo que te molesta y sospecho que así es, tal vez ahora sea el momento más apropiado para demostrarte que no siempre hay dolor.

Se quitó la toalla antes que Hina pudiese reaccionar. La espuma con la cual se había enjabonado se adhirió al cuerpo de él, mientras la abrazaba. En lugar de cargarla y sacarla de allí, comenzó acariciarla con suaves movimientos en la espalda, masajeando los tensos músculos hasta que estos se relajaron aun contra su voluntad. Sus dedos se posaron en la cintura por un momento, antes de descender y explorar las suaves caderas. Los nervios de su abdo men temblaron a modo de protesta, como queriendo desmentir el poder de esas incitantes manos. Pero la sensación que ella recordara de la noche previa comenzaba a invadirla. Los dedos de Naruto recorrieron su espalda haciéndola temblar con una mezcla de temor y placer.

—Veo que eres una de esas chicas a las que no les gusta bañarse desnudas, todos los hombres les agrada ser los primeros en la vida de una mujer, tanto en verlas como en tocarlas, contigo conseguí las dos cosas, ¿no es verdad?

La chica quería negarlo, pero los besos que recibía a lo largo del cuello la hacían ver mariposas. Naruto se detuvo en sus orejas para rozar la parte más sensitiva con sus labios. Sin poderlo resistir, bajo la mirada y se percató de que cuando Naruto tomaba el sol, lo hacía desnudo.

—Sé que quieres tocarme —sus palabras la aterraban—. No debes avergonzarte, es lógico que quieras dar placer cuando lo recibes. Tu piel sabe a durazno.

Le dio algunos mordiscos con delicadeza mientras sus manos se deslizaban hacia abajo de su cadera para atraerla hacia él. La muchacha levanto una mano para empujarlo, pero resbalo en el pecho enjabonado de Naruto. El impacto de su musculoso cuerpo bajo la palma, fue devastador.

—¿Hinata?

Levanto la vista, al tiempo que Naruto acercaba sus labios a los de ella. Solo que esta vez no había fuerza en ellos, sino que eran una atormentadora caricia que la hacía olvidar que este hombre solo merecía su odio. Deseaba con fervor prolongar el beso y aumentar la presión de los labios para revivir lo ocurrido la noche pasada.

Una pequeña mueca de frustración se dibujó en su rostro cuan do los labios de Naruto se retiraron. Ella lo sujeto por la nuca y le inclino la cabeza hasta que los labios se unieron de nuevo, Hinata se estremecía al contacto de la mano masculina sobre sus hombros. Cuando la beso con una pasión tal que parecía que quisiera extraer toda la dulzura de su boca, inconscientemente ella inicio un recorrido sensual por el cuerpo masculino, llegando incluso a zonas erógenas.

—Veo que has aprendido mucho, pero yo vine aquí a darme un baño, no a hacer el amor —dio media vuelta para buscar el jabón y ella se sintió frustrada.

No entendía lo que le sucedía, debió agradecer que él no quisiese continuar. Dudo por un momento, pero su costumbre de enfrentar la realidad la obligo a reconocer la verdad: le molesto que Naruto no continuara el juego amoroso. Se movió con cuidado y escucho a Naruto que le preguntaba.

—¿Adónde vas? Ayer te dije que nos bañaríamos juntos y eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

—Yo no quiero.

—De cualquier modo, te vas a quedar.

El comenzó a enjabonarse y ella lo miro atolondrada, su lengua estaba húmeda pero sus labios secos mientras observaba la fabulosa anatomía varonil.

—Ahora trata tu —puso las manos de ella sobre su cuerpo y observo la expresión de asombro de Hina -Si te ayuda, cierra los ojos y trata de recordar que yo también soy humano. Lo estabas haciendo muy bien hace un momento.

Hinata se decía que era un fastidio enjabonar a Naruto. De súbito empezó a experimentar un peculiar placer; cada caricia la acompañaba con un beso, cada uno era más intenso.

Cuando él la llevo a la cama, sentía una dolorosa necesidad de prolongar al máximo el acto sexual. Todas sus inhibiciones se desvanecieron y respondió a las caricias de Naruto, con el mismo ardor. El dolor de la noche previa estaba olvidado.

—Dilo Hinata —ordeno Naruto mientras la chica se arqueaba sobre el demostrando así su creciente deseo—. Dime que me necesitas.

—Te necesito.

Se besaron con pasión y Hinata se perdió en el universo de placer que floreció en su interior. En esta ocasión no hubo dolor, sino un aumento gradual de excitación. La chica no dejaba de musitar el nombre de su esposo mientras se unían sus cuerpos en un mutuo abandono.

—Nunca trates de insinuar que no somos sexualmente compa tibles —comento Naruto ya relajado —Tu tal vez ames a Toneri, pero yo soy el único que puede llevarte hasta el punto de que no te importe nada, excepto la completa posesión.

Hinata estuvo a punto de confesarle que ella no amaba a Toneri, pero un sexto sentido la previno. Lo que sentía por Naruto era solo deseo, no podía ser nada más. Sin embargo, le resultaba inconcebible que fuera capaz de responderle así a un hombre que no ama ba. ¿Amor?, ¿por Naruto? Eso era ridículo, ¿o no?

Una voz en su interior la interrogaba. ¿Era posible que su miedo y agresividad del inicio se debieran a un primitivo instinto de auto conservación? ¿Había presentido que de alguna forma ese hombre sería un peligro para su tranquilidad sentimental? ¿Se trataría de un acto defensivo producto de su experiencia con Sasuke?

No era posible que ella amase a Naruto, en ese momento escucho la misma voz que le preguntaba. ¿Y por qué no? No podía ser ver dad, se negaba a aceptarlo, era deseo y nada más. Cerro los ojos y se durmió casi de inmediato. Soño con Naruto y cuando despertó, lo encontró sentado junto a la ventana leyendo el periódico.

—¿Sueles lloras mientras duermes?

—No lo sé.

El la miro de una forma tan furiosa que la chica sintió miedo. El hecho de que ella estuviese desnuda y solo cubierta por las sabanas la ponían en desventaja pues él ya estaba vestido.

—Por el amor de Dios, no me veas así. Sueña con Toneri si así lo deseas, pero te prevengo que, si llego a imaginar que piensas en el mientras estas entre mis brazos, me divertiré contigo como un hombre que compra una mujer por una noche. Voy a caminar un poco, pero estaré de regreso a la hora de comer y recuerda, este matrimonio durara mientras yo quiera.

En cuanto él se marchó, Hinata lloro como no lo había hecho desde la muerte de sus padres. No por Toneri, sino por ella pues había soñado con Naruto. En el sueño era ella quien quería hacer el amor y él le daba la espalda, diciéndole con burla que amor era la última cosa que el sentiría por ella.

A solas encaraba la verdad: se había enamorado de Naruto Namikaze. Un escalofrió la recorrió, lo mejor que podía ocurrir era que se cansara de ella antes que se diera cuenta de que lo amaba. El desprecio con el que la trataría era algo que Hinata no podría soportar. '

"Compatibilidad sexual", así era corno él lo había llamado, pero ella sabía que la forma en la cual le respondiese a Naruto correspondía a la de una mujer enamorada. ¡Ella lo amaba!, si se lo hubiese dicho antes que se casaran, pero ahora era demasiado tarde. El la había tenido que desposar pues la deseaba, si bien estaba convencido de que le pertenecía a otro hombre. Por primera vez lamento su falta de experiencia. De otro modo ella podría retener su interés e incluso lograr que él nunca se aburriese de ella. Esto era falso, se dijo apesadumbrada. El deseo no era una base sólida para un matrimonio, algún día este menguaría y la dejaría vacía y con el corazón destrozado.


	6. Chapter 6

La mañana paso con lentitud, en otras circunstancias Hinata hubiese salido a caminar por el pueblo que estaba al lado del lago. Observo por la ventana, pero no había señal de Naruto. ¿Adónde habría ido? El recuerdo de su reacción cuando hicieron el amor le trajo un fresco y vivo sentimiento de dolor. ¿Cómo fue posible que no se diese cuenta de lo que le sucedía? Ahora ella podía describir sus sentimientos como amor a primera vista, aunque pareciera una cursilería.

El regreso un poco antes de la hora de la comida, misma que transcurrió en completo silencio.

—He decidido que tal vez sería preferible regresar a Londres —le anuncio mientras bebían el café.

Algo había sucedido durante la caminata que lo había transformado. La mirada que le dirigía ahora era impersonal y su actitud cortes y fría como la que se le da a un extraño.

—No era esa mi intención original, pero dadas las circunstan cias me parece que es lo mejor para los dos.

Hinata fue a hacer el equipaje en tanto que Naruto liquidaba la cuenta. Termino de guardar sus cosas en la maleta y miro la de él, preguntándose si su boda reciente le brindaban los derechos y obligaciones que los de un matrimonio normal. Cuando el entro en la habitación y comenzó a descolgar la ropa, Hinata obtuvo la respuesta. El acomodo todo con una precisión que hablaba de su larga práctica. Sin duda alguna había viajado bastante y lo más pro bable era que no lo hubiese hecho solo. ¿Cuántas mujeres habían gozado en sus brazos como lo hizo ella? ¿A cuántas habría amado? ¿Sakura sería la única? Sakura, la mujer que prefirió ser la amante de un hombre rico que la esposa de uno pobre.

—¿Lista? —ella asintió y salió del dormitorio, antes de lo cual miro el lecho donde se convirtió en mujer. Experimento éxtasis y dolor, aprendió a diferenciar entre la lujuria y el verdadero amor. Lujuria era lo que sentía Sasuke.

Casi al terminar la tarde, llegaron a la periferia de Londres. Naruto no había pronunciado ninguna palabra con respecto al futuro y Hinata sentía como si una inmensa garra le apretase la frente con más y más presión hasta que esta se volvía insoportable.

—Quiero ir a la oficina —le dijo Naruto desviándose del camino—. Hay unos papeles que quiero recoger.

Todo era lo mismo y a ella le parecía diferente. Era difícil de creer que la última vez que había entrado en esas oficinas, lo había hecho como una joven soltera, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Toneri los miro mientras se aproximaban, la mayor parte de los empleados se había ido a casa, y este pareció sorprendido.

—No los esperábamos hoy, ¿cómo les fue? —Tenten salió para saludar y Naruto le pidió que le buscase ciertos papeles del archivo.

Hinata le pregunto a Toneri por el estado de salud de Tayra. Su expresión era grave.

—Tuvo una intervención mayor de la que se esperaba. El cirujano quería estar seguro de que extirparía todo el tumor —al ter minar estaba a punto de llorar y Hinata lo abrazo con una actitud casi maternal.

—Los médicos hacen cosas maravillosas en estos días —dijo para reconfortarlo.

—Lo sé. No es la operación lo que me preocupa, es la reacción que tendrá Tayra. Tuve que autorizar por escrito la cirugía y ella antes de entrar en el quirófano me hizo prometerle que no dejaría que le quitaran él. . . El cirujano me advirtió que si no lo hacían ella podría morir. jDios mío! —al decir esto se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Él estaba inclinado y la chica por instinto lo rodeo con uno de sus brazos, situando la mejilla junto a su cabeza.

—Has hecho lo mejor, estoy segura. La operación será un trauma en un principio, más una vez que se dé cuenta de que la amas, cambiará de actitud.

—Claro que sí, el amor no es algo que se pueda encender y apagar como grifo. ¿Le has comunicado a Toneri la buena nueva? —ninguno de los dos escucho a Naruto cuando se aproximaba al escritorio.

Hinata lo miro y se aterro al ver la furia oculta solo en parte. Cuanto debía odiarla, el la consideraba una sofisticada dama de mundo, bien instruida en lo que le causaba placer a los hombres y en lugar de eso descubrió que era una inexperta virgen. Si las miradas mataran, ya la habría fulminado.

—¿Que noticias? —pregunto Tenten—. ¿No me diga que al fin Hina firmo el armisticio en esta guerra que le tenía declarada al sexo opuesto?

—Espero que si —respondió Naruto seco—, de otro modo presiento que nuestro matrimonio no será un éxito.

— ¡Matrimonio! —Tenten y Toneri exclamaron con incredulidad al mismo tiempo.

—¿Se casaron? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo sin avisarnos? —le reclamo la secretaria—. Quiero que me cuentes todo. ¿Qué vestido usaste? ¿Cuándo lo decidieron? Siempre aseguraste que Naruto no te gustaba y que. . . ella incluso me llego a convencer de que no sabía lo que Naruto sentía por ella. Pero yo pude ver con claridad que usted se había enamorado de mi amiga desde la primera vez que la vio.

—Que perceptiva.

¿Era ella la única en notar el sarcasmo escondido en aquellas palabras?, se preguntaba Hinata. La charla de Tenten resaltaba más ante el silencio de los otros presentes. Toneri los felicito con simulada alegría, Hinata sabía que sus pensamientos estaban con Tayra. ¡Pobre Toneri! Hinata deseaba que hubiera alguna forma de ayudarlo.

—Por supuesto dejaras de trabajar — musito Tenten—. ¿Naruto tiene algún apartamento en Londres, bonito, pero con muebles resistentes a los niños? —añadió sin disimular la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos.

—Te estas adelantando incluso a nosotros —respondió Naruto, divertido—. Mientras eso llega, te informo que no vivo en Londres, sino que tengo una casa a cincuenta kilómetros de aquí. Está en el campo y el placer de regresar allá después de un tedioso y largo día de trabajo compensa con creces el recorrido.

—Y ahora aumentara ese placer pues Hinata te aguardara allí. Tu siempre has amado el campo, ¿no es así Hina? En el fondo es una joven campesina, aunque creo que eso usted ya lo sabe.

—No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para conocernos —dijo Naruto, sucinto—. Estuvimos ocupados con asuntos que requerían atención más inmediata.

Tenten sonrió, mientras Hinata se sonrojaba.

—Pues bien, creo que ha tenido una idea genial al casarse. Mi única queja es que no me invitaron a la boda.

—Fue una ceremonia muy sencilla. Nos casó el padrino de Naruto en una región cercana al lago.

—¿Que te pusiste? Quiero saber todos los detalles.

—Un vestido de seda verde pálido —Naruto agrego antes que Hina pudiese responder. —Y estaba maravillosa.

Todo era para mantener las apariencias, y aun así el corazón de la chica se llenó de felicidad.

—¿Seda verde? ¿No será aquel horrible conjunto que compraste la semana antepasada Hina? —cuestiono la secretaria—. ¿Aquel que ibas a usar para el bautizo de no recuerdo quién?

Hinata percibió la mirada de Naruto en tanto que, al hurgar en su bolso, encontraba el arrugado cheque en blanco. Él lo que quería era que no estuviese vestida con algo que le hubiese comprado otro hombre y como esa ropa la pago ella, no tenía por qué molestarse si se enteraba que no había usado el cheque.

—No fue ese, el que elegí era de un verde más pálido.

—¿Por qué estás tan callado, Toneri? —Hinata hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar a Naruto, pues el de seguro lo había hecho con mala intención.

—Tal vez sean los años —contesto este en voz apenas audible—. Hinata sabe que les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo y reconozco que soy egoísta al preocuparme por perder a tan valiosa ayudante.

—Muy egoísta es verdad —dijo Naruto con frialdad—. Tendrás que hacerlo, Hinata estará muy ocupada en nuestra casa y no hay ningún recién casado que guste de encontrar a su esposa exhausta todas las noches.

—Que buena suerte —cuchicheó Tenten con aire de complicidad—. Que daría yo por esperar a Naruto todos los días.

Hina y Naruto se marcharon al rato. El coloco los papeles en la parte posterior del coche y después abrió la puerta para que Hina pudiese subir.

El silencio entre ellos parecía tener ahora un nuevo ingrediente de hostilidad. La cabeza de la chica comenzó a palpitar con dolor.

Se dirigieron hacia el oriente por la carretera M-4. La región le resultaba poco familiar a la joven. Cuarenta kilómetros después de salir de Londres Naruto tomo por un camino secundario, al hacerlo levanto una nube de polvo y lo único que la muchacha pudo distinguir fueron altos setos.

Naruto prendió el radio y las notas de una popular canción comenzaron a escucharse. La joven trato de relajarse, pero era imposible. Ella le robo una mirada a su remoto perfil. Estaba concentrado en el camino, pero el disgusto mostrado en la oficina había desaparecido. Su camisa se encontraba abierta de los primeros botones y recuerdos de como lo había acariciado aparecieron en la mente de la muchacha.

—¿Que sucede? ¿Me salió de repente otra cabeza? Hina desvió la vista, odiándose por haberse dejado sorprender mientras lo observaba. Se sentía como un avaro que observa su oro y almacena recuerdos de él, para llevárselos al morir. Habían recorrido algunos kilómetros cuando apareció una granja con una casa estilo Tudor. La fachada blanca y negra de la planta alta estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna. La casa tenía un aire de tranquilidad que colmo el magullado corazón de Hinata. Se preguntó a quien habría pertenecido. A algún rico terrateniente sin duda. La distribución de la construcción era similar a una "E" sin la parte central. Las dos alas exteriores protegían la estructura central. Naruto estaciono el coche y acciono un interruptor que abrió las dos puertas en forma automática. Esta vez Hina no desvió la vista cuando él se volvió a verla.

—¿Es esta tu casa?

—Si de algo puedes estar segura es de que no te voy a llevar a la de otra persona.

—Pero. . . pero es maravillosa —murmuro confusa.

—¿Que esperabas? ¿Alguna monstruosidad victoriana, con el interior remodelado por algún diseñador de moda? Vi esta casa por primera vez hace veinte años, cuando todavía estaba en la escuela y entonces juré que algún día seria mía. Puedes llamarlo un caso de amor a primera vista.

—Me sorprende que creas en esas cosas —las palabras tuvieron un dejo de dolor. Hasta hace poco ella no creía en ello y ahora no tenía ninguna duda.

—Tu no me conoces lo suficiente, ¿o sí? el amor no es consecuencia de algún plan. No obedece más leyes que las propias. Estoy seguro de que te habrás dado cuenta de la forma intempestiva y a veces cruel con que aparece. Después de todo, eso es algo que aprendiste desde tu primera experiencia, ¿o no?

Por un momento Hinata pensó que él había adivinado sus sentimientos. Su rostro se volvió blanco como el papel, sus labios temblaban y estaba a punto de negarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que se refería a Sasuke. Naruto no podía saber que lo amaba, debía mantenerlo siempre en secreto. Poco después caminaban rumbo a la casa, que estaba a oscuras.

—Hay alguien que viene a limpiar todas las mañanas y deja la comida preparada por si acaso como en casa. Prefiero no tener servidumbre de planta.

Acciono el interruptor y el pórtico se ilumino, Hinata miro a su alrededor, sus ojos se abrieron con placer. El pórtico era de madera. Una vez adentro de la casa vio los preciosos tapetes persas y en una gran mesa central había un jarrón lleno de flores.

—La sala esta allá —murmuro Naruto, tocándole un brazo— antes era la biblioteca. Di instrucciones de que dejaran la cena pre parada para dos, y voy por las maletas.

Hinata estaba en la biblioteca cuando el regreso. La habitación más que lujosa era cómoda.

—Me imagino que debes concluir muy buenos negocios cuando tienes reuniones aquí —le comento a Naruto cuando entraba.

—Esta es mi casa, no un centro de conferencias. No la adquirí como un deducible de impuestos, si eso es lo que quieres decir. Si deseo trabajar, voy a mi oficina. Esta casa me sirve para relajarme. Tal vez te llame ocasionalmente desde Londres solo para distraerme. Además, no tendrás que trabajar para mantenerte, no hay por qué preocuparse. Y hablando de ese punto —sirvió dos vasos de un líquido y agrego—: Es whisky maltes, bébelo, te hará bien pues estas muy pálida. Mientras dure nuestro matrimonio te daré una pensión, aunque y no espero ni quiero que actúes como mi secretaria, tendrás ciertas. . . responsabilidades. Necesitaras ropa nueva. . .

—¡No quiero tu dinero! —Hinata dejo el vaso, su contenido estaba intacto y su voz reflejaba su ira—. Tengo el dinero suficien te para satisfacer mis deseos y no quiero el tuyo.

—De cualquier modo, lo vas a tener. Destruiste el cheque que te di para que compraras el vestido para la boda, tu orgullo no te permitía usar algo que hubiera pagado yo. Pues bien, yo también tengo mi orgullo y por todo el tiempo que seas mi esposa, yo te voy a mantener. ¿Entendido?

Por un instante la chica lo reto con la mirada, pero la de Naruto, le hizo intuir que lo mejor era actuar con cautela.

—Supongo que podre quedarme con mi coche.

—¿Que dirías si me opongo? Te confinare a esta casa como a un prisionero antes que permitirte tocar algo que no te haya dado yo. No tengo ninguna plaga y no te voy a contaminar.

—Ya lo hiciste —lo dijo tan bajo que pensó que no la había escuchado, hasta que el ruido del vaso al romperse la hizo reaccionar. El vaso yacía hecho pedazos, mientras Naruto estaba pálido de la furia.

—Siempre vas a recordármelo, ¿verdad? ¿Que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Purgar una pena por el resto de mi vida porque robe tu virginidad? ¿Qué es lo que más te molesta, Hinata, ¿el hecho de que no haya sido Toneri o el hecho de que lo hayas disfrutado?

—Eres despreciable.

—Despreciable o no, soy tu marido.

Cuando Naruto salió dando un portazo, Hinata se sentó en la silla más cercana. Escucho el ruido del Masserati mientras se alejaba, a pesar de que pasaron algunos minutos antes que se diese cuenta de que Naruto la había dejado sola en aquella casa. Espero más de media hora y como no regresaba se paró sobre sus temblorosas piernas y comenzó a explorar los alrededores.

Terminando el pasillo que salía de la biblioteca se llegaba al salón de juegos el cual era obvio que había sido remodelado durante la época georgiana. Estaba decorado en un verde pálido y en ese momento comprendió porque a Naruto le gustaba más la biblioteca para relajarse, era mucho más familiar. ¡Familiar! ¿Adónde la llevaban sus errantes pensamientos? Cualquier familia que ocupase esta maravillosa casa no sería de Naruto y ella, pero la idea de los hijos que él podría tener con otra mujer, le causo un dolor que lacero su tierno corazón.

Detrás de la biblioteca estaba el comedor, con muebles elegan tes y antiguos que brillaban bajo la luz de los candelabros, Hinata cerró las puertas dobles con cuidado, imaginando aquella mesa con una gran familia. La cocina había sido modernizada por completo, pero en cierta forma mantenía su aspecto tradicional. Había una nota que decía que la ensalada y el pollo cocido estaban en el refrigerador. Hinata no tenía apetito y se mantendría alerta para detectar el primer sonido que le indicase que el Masserati había llegado.

Como pasaba el tiempo y Naruto no volvía, regreso a la bibliote ca, sin tener el valor de explorar el piso superior pues se sentía co mo un visitante que necesitaba el permiso del dueño. Dormía en una silla de la biblioteca, cuando algo la despertó. Escucho unos lentos pasos que cruzaban el pórtico y el ruido de la puerta princi pal al abrirse; la chica contuvo la respiración. Eran más de las dos de la mañana, ¿en dónde había estado Naruto?

El abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y se quedó parado mirando con ojos brillantes a la joven.

—¿Esperando como una esposa fiel? —su voz no era normal y Hinata se percató de que estaba ebrio—. ¿Por qué? ¿Te sentías sola sin mí? Tú me deseaste Hinata, no importa que tus ojos lo nieguen. Ahora estas a salvo —murmuro—. Deberías agradecer que no te he enseñado lo que es la lujuria. Me odias, ¿no es verdad? — demando furioso—. Tome tu virginidad y tu ni siquiera has tenido el valor de admitir que gozaste la experiencia. Por el contrario, me culpas y me detestas.

—Si me indicaras cual es mi dormitorio.

—Escoge el que gustes, incluso si quieres puedes compartir el mío, pero tú no querrás hacer eso, ¿verdad Hina? Tal vez un día vayas a mi habitación y actúes como una mujer. ¿Podría suceder eso? Nadie debería tocar lo que le habías ofrecido en silencio a tu amado Toneri. Pequeña tonta, ¿vas a desperdiciar toda la vida amando a un hombre que no te quiere? -Hinata lo miro a los ojos y le contesto:

—Si —después de todo era verdad, aunque el hombre que ella amaba no era Toneri, sino el propio Naruto.

EI la dejo ir sin añadir nada más. Su maleta era demasiado pesada para que la subiera sin ayuda, así que solo saco su camisón de seda, pues lo único que deseaba era dormir, y olvidar.

La primera puerta que abrió pertenecía a una habitación con muebles masculinos y la chica dedujo que era de Naruto y cerró la puerta. El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras se dirigía al otro extremo. Este era el dormitorio para los invitados, estaba decorado en suaves tonos rosa y tenía un baño. Hinata se dio una rápida ducha y se metió de inmediato entre las frías sabanas de algodón. EI insistente repiqueteo del teléfono la despertó, alguien con testo pues el ruido ceso de repente. Abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor. EI sol entraba por la ventana, se levantó de la cama y camino hacia allá. Corrió las cortinas y pudo ver los hermosos jardines en la parte inferior.

—¡Hinata! —la voz y unos leves golpes en la puerta le avisaron que Naruto estaba afuera.

De inmediato abrió. Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una delgada camisa de algodón. Todas las señales de la borrachera de la noche previa habían desaparecido.

—Mi hermana hablo por teléfono, Tsunade la informo de nuestro matrimonio y viene para acá a conocerte, llegara antes que anochezca —su mirada se posó en el camisón de seda y Hina tuvo la impresión de que olvidaba lo que le iba a decir—. Ino desea nuestra ayuda, cuando la conozcas comprenderás que a ella no le importan ni un comino los planes ajenos, aunque te hace partícipe de los suyos. . . En esta ocasión considero que la debo de ayudar. Rock Lee le hablo, quiere volver con ella.

Dio media vuelta y Hinata no tuvo ningún problema para imaginar en que pensaba. Escasas cuarenta y ocho horas después de casarse se enteraba de que la mujer que amaba estaba libre. Tal vez Sakura se había dado cuenta de que la riqueza no se comparaba al amor o quizá supo que podría tenerlos a los dos.

—Ino no sabe cómo va a tomarlo Lucy, mi pequeña sobrina. Cuando Rock Lee las abandono, ella le dijo horrores sobre su padre, pese a que yo le advertí que no lo hiciera, nunca me hizo ca so. Ahora tiene miedo de que la niña rechace a su padre, además, la situación entre ellos dos todavía es muy delicada y mi hermana piensa que sería mejor si tuviesen oportunidad de estar algún tiempo solos.

—Espero que este en lo correcto.

—Ino va a traer a Lucy aquí después de clases. Es una niña obediente y sensible, y está en una edad en la cual los niños sienten las cosas con intensidad. No quiero que crezca con la idea de que no existen matrimonios felices.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Que durante la estancia de mi sobrina, compartirás mi habitación. Ya he puesto tu maleta allí, puedes acomodar tus cosas y yo preparare el desayuno. No pienses que me aprovecho de la situación para obligarte a dormir conmigo y no pido tu cooperación para beneficio mío, lo hago por ella. La niña amaba a su padre y sufrió mucho cuando este las abandono.

—Muy bien, pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál es?

—Mientras este Lucy en esta casa yo voy a actuar como si fuera la más feliz de las recién casadas, más una vez que se haya marchado quiero que comiences a tramitar el divorcio. Tú me chantajeaste para que me casara contigo y yo haré lo mismo para que me dejes ir.

—Ya veo —era imposible juzgar su reacción a través de sus palabras—. Ahora los dos sabemos que terreno pisamos. Yo le de bo a Ino este favor, pues después de todo yo presente a Sakura con Rock Lee.

"Sakura", pensó Hinata, "quien ahora está libre. De seguro por eso Naruto no puso ninguna objeción esta vez".

—Muy bien, pero si me engañas nuestro acuerdo no tendrá validez.

—Iré a sacar mis cosas —él estaba junto a la puerta y Hina tuvo que tomar aire antes de pasar a su lado.

Percibió la fresca fragancia de su colonia y en un momento de debilidad deseo aproximarse y abrazarlo.

—La señora Chiyo estará aquí muy pronto. Sera mejor que le avises de la inesperada llegada de Lucy —en seguida se dirigió a la cama donde durmió Hina y comenzó a arreglarla—. No quiero que nadie haga comentarios maliciosos pues es muy probable que Lucy los escuche.

Eran enemigos, Hina lo sentía en el silencio que los envolvía y tuvo que ser fuerte para no dejar escapar las lágrimas.

Eran más de las cuatro, cuando un Citroën se estaciono frente a la puerta principal. Descendió de el una elegante mujer de cabello rubio a quien Hinata hubiese reconocido como la hermana de Naruto en donde la encontrase, acompañada de una niña que aun vestía el uniforme de la escuela. Parecía tan joven y vulnerable que Hina de inmediato se sintió identificada con ella. ¿Le habría ya notificado Ino el regreso de su padre?

—Naruto, eres un desgraciado. ¿Por qué te casas sin avisarme? ¿Te das cuenta de que le robaste a Lucy su única oportunidad de ser dama de honor?

Mientras decía esto, Ino entraba en la casa. Su nerviosismo se podía percibir aun a la distancia. Hina fijo la vista en su marido, este miraba a su sobrina con afecto. La niña venía detrás de su madre con expresión de desconcierto.

—Lucy habría odiado ser dama de honor —dijo con brusquedad—. ¿Cómo vas en el colegio, pequeña?

—Es muy tedioso.

Era obvio que tío y sobrina sostenían una relación que no existía entre niña y madre. Físicamente no eran parecidos, pero cuando la menor sonrió, Hina la encontró idéntica a su tío.

—Ella quiere quedarse una temporada contigo —señalo Marina con rapidez—. Naruto es un amor, a mi hija le gusta quedarse aquí y es conveniente pues su escuela está mucho más cerca de aquí que de Francia.

Hinata sonrió si bien le asombraba la actitud de Ino.

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo —hablo con demasiada rapidez—. Lucy corre allá arriba y acomoda tus cosas, tengo que hablar con tu tío pues debo marcharme después de la cena.

—Ya es una adolescente y no una niña —señaló Naruto cuando su sobrina desapareció—¿Le has dicho lo de Rock Lee?

—Lo he intentado, mas no he tenido la oportunidad.

—Y como planeas irte después de la cena, ya no la vas a tener, ¿verdad? —comento Naruto con burla.

—Yo sé que tu podrás hacerlo mejor que yo —arguyo Ino con tono suplicante—. Yo no puedo hacerlo, mis nervios. . .

—No debiste hablar mal de Rock Lee con la niña —declaro molesto—. Eres una tonta.

—¡Que agradable manera de hablarle a tu hermana! Yo no te pido favores con frecuencia, y después de todo este es muy pequeño.

—¿De verdad así lo crees? Nos dejas a una sensitiva adolescen te al comienzo de nuestra luna de miel, y además esperas que seamos nosotros quienes le informemos, que después de cuatro años de separación su padre y su madre han decidido volver a estar jun tos. Me pregunto si Rock Lee se da en realidad cuenta de lo que están haciendo.

—¡No es correcto que digas eso! —la voz de Ino se quebró en la última palabra y para aumentar el embarazo de Hinata, las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de la mujer mayor—. Voy a mi cuarto.

—No hay razón para que me mires como si fuese un monstruo. A Ino le gusta llorar si con eso consigue lo que quiere.

—Ella es tu hermana.

—- Ya losé y esa es una de las razones por las cuales nunca he podido odiar a Rock Lee como se merece. ¡Pobre diablo!

—Si quiere regresar con Ino debe ser porque la ama. ¿Le vas a decir a Lucy?

—No me parece que haya otra salida. Mi hermana es capaz de marcharse sin mencionarle nada y la niña se enterará en cuanto regrese a su casa. Ino fue la niña mimada de nuestros padres y como resultado espera que todo el mundo se compadezca de ella. Espero que Rock Lee sepa lo que hace.

Sospechando que su cuñada acostumbrada a cambiarse de ropa para la cena, Hinata subió y Naruto se quedó en la biblioteca. Ellos tendrían que compartir la habitación, pero Hinata había decidido permanecer junto a él, el menor tiempo. Estaba sentada frente al espejo de su dormitorio aplicándose la sombra para los ojos cuando escucho la voz. Como solo tenía una pequeña toalla arriba de su ropa interior, se sobresaltó un poco.

—Soy Ino, ¿puedo entrar? —por un momento Hina se sintió defraudada. ¿Esperaba que fuese Naruto? El nunca habría llamado a la puerta de su dormitorio.

Sin duda Ino no quiso charlar con ella estando Naruto presente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la mujer—. No sabía que no estabas vestida. ¿En dónde dejaste a mi hermano?

—En la biblioteca ¿quieres hablar con él?

—No, a menos de que este más accesible que hace rato. A veces olvida que soy cinco años mayor que él. Ha dejado que el triunfo en los negocios lo convierta en un insensible. ¡Argumentar toda esa historia de la luna de miel! Nosotras somos dos mujeres de mundo, querida, conozco a mi hermano, él no es un monje. El recordar a la perversa de Sakura conlleva a alegrarse de que no se hubieran casado. Lo habría hecho solo por el dinero que tiene y tal vez ahora lo intente. Como ya no tiene a Rock Lee, tratara de reconquistar a Naruto otra vez. Ella pensara que este apresurado matrimonio no puede ser muy estable. Lo que ignora es que el nunca regresara con ella, se ha vuelto de corazón duro y nunca la perdonara. Como te decía, ese absurdo pretexto de la luna de miel. Espero que no tomes a mal el que yo hable así, pero es que en estos días todo el mundo. . .

—Todo el mundo anticipa su noche de bodas. ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir? Te equivocas querida hermana, no conocía Hinata con anticipación suficiente para llegar a eso. La noche de bodas mi esposa era tan pura y virgen como lo es hora Lucy.

Ino le dirigió una fulgurante mirada a Naruto. Hinata sospecho que la otra mujer no daba crédito a la revelación de él. En tanto que la aludida estaba arrebolada a causa de la vergüenza.

—¿Virgen? —los ojos de Ino se abrieron incrédulos—. Supongo que debí imaginarlo. Mi hermano siempre desea lo mejor y no se conforma con cosas de segunda o tercera mano. Sakura no tendría la menor oportunidad ahora. ¿O sí?

—Avergüenzas a Hinata y a mí me insultas. Yo me case con Hina porque la amo y no por otra razón.

Él era un excelente actor, pensó Hinata con amargura. Mientras Ino lo observaba en silencio.

—Y ahora, si te sales me darás la oportunidad de cambiarme para la cena, después de la cual podremos discutir lo que se le dirá a Lucy. Con pretexto de arreglar la mesa, Hinata siguió a su cuñada. Antes de ello Naruto le dijo:

—¿Huyendo? ¿De mi o de ti misma?

La joven encontró a Lucy en el comedor. La adolescente se había cambiado el uniforme de la escuela por un precioso vestido de algodón. La criatura sonrió de tal modo que Hina recordó a su marido.

—Siento mucho que mi madre me deje aquí cuando están en su luna de miel —se excusó la jovencita. Sus modales eran los de un adulto, pero sus dedos temblorosos demostraban que no lo era y Hinata sonrió para darle valor.

—Eso no tiene importancia, a Naruto le encanta que estés aquí.

—Mamá aveces no sabe qué hacer, no piensa —Lucy camino hacia la ventana—. Me he enterado de que ella y papa van a volver a vivir juntos. El me escribió y me lo conto, aunque yo no se lo he dicho a ella. No fue por deslealtad sino porque ella se pone muy nerviosa. Se lo iba a decir al tío Naruto.

—Estoy segura de que él lo habría entendido —le respondió Hina, molesta ante la actitud de los adultos. ¿Cómo podían los padres de Lucy dejarle ese gran peso a esta niña que apenas entraba en la adolescencia? —. Ya no te preocupes, debes estar contenta de que todo haya sucedido así.

—Quisiera estarlo, pero tengo miedo de que las cosas no funcionen y se vuelvan a separar. Mi madre es muy. . . inestable y mi padre debe ser muy paciente con ella. Pienso que ese fue el verdadero motivo por el cual se fue con Sakura en la primera oportunidad. Sé que no es correcto que yo diga esto, pero mama tuvo gran parte de culpa. Y no lo digo solo para defenderlo, pues Sakura pensó que tenía más dinero que mi tío. ¿Sabías que ella y Naruto estaban comprometidos? —pregunto angustiada.

—Claro que sí. Y ahora te sugiero que esperes a que venga Naruto para que puedas hablar con él. Demoraremos la cena un poco, creo que se sentirá aliviado cuando le confieses, que estas enterada de la reconciliación de tus padres.

—¿Mamá me iba a dejar aquí para que el tío me lo dijera? ¡Pobre tío Naruto!

Hinata distrajo la atención de Ino cuando está bajo. Lucy desapareció en dirección de la biblioteca, regresando diez minutos más tarde con Naruto, su rostro brillaba con una sonrisa. Hinata reflexiono con envidia en la suerte que tenía la pequeña al confiar en alguien de ese modo. Se dio también cuenta de que Naruto no le decía a su hermana las confidencias que le hiciese Lucy, en castigo por su falta de visión y comprensión. ¿Cómo la amonestaría a ella si descubría que se había enamorado de el?

—Cuidado con Sakura —previno Ino a Hinata cuando caminaban a solas después de la cena—. Sé que Naruto está enamorado de ti, pero ella es una mujer decidida a todo y en extremo bella. "! ¡Enamorado de ella!, si supiese la verdad", pensó Hinata mientras el Citroën se alejaba. Una ráfaga de viento la hizo temblar.

—Tienes frio, será mejor que vayas adentro —dijo Naruto—. Tengo trabajo que hacer, así que te dejo con Lucy para que se conozcan. Le he prometido que pasara un tiempo formidable mientras este aquí. Las dos juntas podrán mantenerse ocupadas.

—Que amable —declaro sarcástica.

—Y le prometí además comprarle lo que ella quiera.

—¿Es esa la única forma que conoces de satisfacer a las mujeres?

El dio media vuelta y Hina tembló ante la mirada de aquellos ojos, pero se negó a dejarse intimidar. Lucy los esperaba junto a la puerta y los observaba con detenimiento.

— Turista o lotería? —sugirió el. La pequeña los miraba desconcertada y Hina percatándose de lo que pensaba agrego:

—.A mí me encantaría el turista ¿y a ti Lucy? En ese momento tomo una decisión. A esa niña los adultos ya la habían herido suficiente en el transcurso de su vida, ella no permitiría que se derrumbase la fachada de un matrimonio feliz


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata abrió los ojos a su pesar. Estaba acostada dando la cara hacia la ventana, el resplandor del sol se veía a través de las cortinas. Miró su reloj, ¡las ocho y media!, volvió la cabeza con preocupación, pero se percató de que Naruto si había despertado a tiempo para el trabajo. Sobre la almohada estaba la huella de su cabeza.

No recordaba a qué hora se había acostado Naruto, pues lo último de lo que fue consciente era de que subió sola mientras su marido se quedaba en la biblioteca. Lucy era una niña sensitiva e inteligente y no tenía la menor idea de cómo manejar la situaci6n para conservar la apariencia de una pareja feliz. Se destapo y sintió una repentina nausea. La cena de la noche previa había sido excelente y no había ingerido algo que le hiciera daño, es más, casi no había comido nada en los últimos días.

Cuando se metió en el baño, la sensación de malestar había desaparecido, dejándola un poco temblorosa y muy aliviada. Soportar una enfermedad era lo único que le faltaba en ese momento pa ra colmar de infortunio.

Lucy se servía un poco de café cuando Hina llegó a la cocina vestida con una playera y pantalones de mezclilla.

—Hola, estaba a punto de llevarte el café a la cama, Naruto me pidió que no te despertara muy temprano y que te dijese que tuvo que ir a la oficina y que regresaría alrededor de las cinco.

Calmada y agradecida, la chica se sentó a disfrutar de la aromática bebida que Lucy le ofreciese. Al fin tendría un día sin los molestos vituperios de Naruto y sin su presencia temeraria.

—Pensé en ir a montar a caballo esta mañana —le informo Lucy después que terminaron el desayuno—. Hay un establo cercano. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

Afuera el sol brillaba esplendoroso sobre el cuidado jardín y el prospecto de salir era tentador.

—Me encantaría, pero no soy una amazona. De hecho, no he estado en un caballo desde que era una adolescente y además no he tenido tiempo de explorar los jardines.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? —sugirió la niña con jovialidad—. Montamos toda la mañana, regresamos a comer y después vamos a visitar los jardines. Estos son muy extensos, además del que rodea la casa, hay un par de hectáreas con árboles y un precioso lago. A Lucy no le extraño que Genista conociera tan poco de su nueva casa. Y esta en silencio bendijo la simpatía que le mostraba la niña. Parecía más feliz esta mañana y mientras Genista levantaba los trastos sucios del desayuno y escribía una nota para la señora Meadows, Lucy subió corriendo a ponerse su equipo para montar. Hina no tenía que quitarse sus pantalones de mezclilla le aseguro Lucy cuando expresase sus dudas y había sombreros suficientes en el establo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Hina estuviera en la campiña y casi olvidaba el deleite de caminar colina abajo por la mañana. El cielo tenía el tono azul que solo se podía ver en el mes de junio. Había roció esparcido sobre la hierba del camino.

—Humm, que rico aire, es como respirar la libertad, yo odio la escuela. Mama era muy inteligente, debió inscribirse en Cambrid ge, pero conoció a papa y dejo de estudiar. Ahora insiste en que debo terminar una carrera, parece que no puede entender que las aptitudes que ella tenía para el aprendizaje no las herede yo.

—¿Que te gustaría hacer?

Pregunto Hina a sabiendas de que se puede cambiar radicalmente de forma de pensar entre los catorce y los veinticuatro años. En una década Lucy podía lamentar el no haber concluido una carre ra. Hina había descubierto que, aunque el dinero no lo era todo, algunas muchachas de su generación encontraban sus profesiones tan estimulantes, que no las abandonaban, aunque no tuviesen necesidad de trabajar. Al recordar sus épocas de adolescente, antes que conociera a Sasuke, aparecieron en su mente las chicas solteras con una mezcla de lastima y horror. Sospechaba que las adolescentes de ahora no eran muy distintas.

Los establos estaban situados en una hondonada a poco más de un kilómetro de la casa. Cuando llegaron, encontraron que todos los caballos estaban ocupados, pero la jovial muchachita le aseguro a Hinata que, si esperaban quince minutos, el señor Lawson les conseguiría dos buenos ejemplares. Mientras esperaban Gen estaba feliz observando a un gato que rondaba por la caballeriza hasta que encontró refugio en una sombreada esquina. Lucy charlaba con la muchacha que ayudaba en los quehaceres del establo.

Hinata no se había dado cuenta de la intensa tensión que había soportado desde su obligada boda hasta que sintió un tremendo cansancio. El aire fresco aumentaba esa sensación de agotamiento. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando escucho una agra-dable voz masculina que la despertaba.

—Una belleza dormida —dijo este bromeando—. Es una lástima que se haya despertado.

Sentada en la vieja silla con la cual sería provista su montura, Hinata pudo ver al que según ella se trataba del dueño del establo. El vestía una camisa a cuadros abierta de los primeros botones, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unas viejas botas de montar. Tenía el rostro bronceado y los ojos azules. Era más joven de lo que esperaba, cuando mucho treinta años fue su cálculo.

—Soy Trevor Lawson —dijo a modo de presentación—. Belin da me dijo que le interesaba alquilar un par de caballos.

—Es verdad —acepto Hina—. La sobrina de mi marido quería montar y yo le prometí que la acompañaría, aunque no soy experta.

—¿Marido? ¿Está usted casada? —¿en realidad hablo con pesar o había sido solo su imaginación? —. Pues bien, lo único que tendrá que hacer es registrarse en la oficina y veré que puedo ha cer. Me hice cargo de este negocio desde hace poco, si bien he vivido en la región por muchos años —el hombre cojeaba al caminar—. Esta pierna me quedo así debido a un accidente en una ca rrera, tuve mucha suerte de no perderla. Claro que fue una carrera de autos no de caballos, mi doctor me recomendó montar como terapia. Me gustó tanto la equitación que compre este lugar. Nadie quiere a un corredor de coches que tiene miedo de los accidentes. A pesar de que me he recuperado casi por completo, ya perdí mi sangre fría.

A Hinata le sorprendió la confianza de este hombre a quien apenas conocía, más le sonrió comprensiva.

—¿Vive usted por aquí? —pregunto Trevor mientras caminaban hacia la oficina.

—No muy lejos —respondió Hina llenando la forma.

—¿Está usted casada con Naruto?.—inquirió Trevor al leer la solicitud.

Parecía tan sorprendido que Hinata se puso a la defensiva.

—Lo siento —se excusó el hombre casi de inmediato—. Mi intención no era incomodarla, solo que conozco a Naruto demasiado y el nunca menciono que estuviese.

—Ellos se enamoraron y se casaron con rapidez —dijo Lucy apareciendo a un lado de ellos—.! ¡Pienso que fue muy romántico! —suspiro.

"¿De verdad lo pensaba?", medito Hina, mientras ella y Lucy se dirigían por los animales. Había algo en lo que no había recapacitado, necesitaría muchísimo valor para sobrevivir después de abandonar a Naruto.

Poco antes de la hora de comer, ella y Lucy regresaron a la casa. La señora Chiyo preparo platillos fríos para ambas y mientras comían Lucy le comento a Hina que ella había fascinado a Tre vor.

—Él es igual con todas las mujeres.

—Y sospecho que Belinda está enamorada de el —agrego Lucy sorprendiendo a Hina con su percepción—. Ella lo mira de la misma forma como tío Naruto te mira a ti, como si tuviese hambre.

Hinata no se atrevió a desilusionarla. En lugar de eso le recordó su promesa de acompañarla a explorar los jardines. No tenía idea de lo que Naruto acostumbraba hacer cuando regresaba. Había un inmenso refrigerador en la cocina que estaba bien provisto, así que preparar la cena no sería un problema. Saco del congelador un poco de carne y la complemento con una ensalada con pate como platillo fuerte, después fruta fresca. Fue el menú que le pareció más apropiado para cenar.

Cuando salieron a pasear, primero recorrieron el jardín que rodeaba la casa, a mitad del trayecto Hinata se sintió de repente muy mareada y tuvo que sentarse junto a un árbol. El mareo fue seguido de la misma nausea que había experimentado esa mañana y se comenzó a preguntar si era posible que algo de lo que había comido le hubiese hecho daño. Lucy la miraba angustiada, después le pregunto si prefería regresar a la casa, y Hina le respondió que no.

Si se iba a encerrar en la habitación, no podría evitar pensar en Naruto e imaginar lo maravilloso que todo sería si el la cuidara. Y la amase en vez de desearla con lujuria. El recuerdo de cuando hicieron el amor, te causo un temblor de piernas. Debía hacer hasta lo imposible porque no volvieran a encontrarse en situaciones propicias. Él le dijo que se casó solo para saciar su instinto, pero eso fue antes que supiese que ella era inexperta y ahora ese deseo parecía haberse esfumado por completo y de seguro se arrepentía de haberse casado.

Mientras llegaban al lago, Hinata se convencía de que nada mas había sido por su orgullo y por la inesperada visita de Lucy, por lo que Naruto todavía no comenzaba a tramitar el divorcio. Después de todo, desde su regreso de Cumbria no la había vuelto a tocar. Lucy le señalo el lugar donde estaba una barca muy vieja, asegurada a un pequeño tablado junto a la orilla.

—Me quería subir a ella el año pasado, pero tío Naruto pensó que era peligroso. EI quiere filtrar el agua del lago para que se vuelva cristalino otra vez, dice que en el fondo hay lodo pero que no será tan difícil de remover. Una vez que el agua este limpia planea criar carpas pues se vuelven tan dóciles que es posible alimentarlas con la mano.

—Lo sé —dijo Hinata recordando unas vacaciones en Italia. Estuvo en una villa en donde tenían carpas en un estanque y ella las alimento una vez.

—¿Crees que mis padres permanezcan juntos esta vez?

—No lo sé Lucy —respondió Hina tratando de ser tan amable como pudo—. La vida no tiene ninguna garantía, aunque sé que es difícil de aceptar. Trata de pensar que se quieren lo suficiente para volver a intentarlo, los dos se están comportando de una forma muy valerosa.

—O muy tonta —sugirió Lucy—. Hinata, ¿cómo puedes saber cuándo el amor es verdadero? .

—Es algo que no te puedo explicar —la tarde estaba dándole paso a la noche y Hina sugirió que lo mejor sería regresar a casa. Estaba segura de que a Lucy le había costado mucho trabajo confiar en ella y no podía regresar sin tratar de animarla—. Primero tienes que aprender a diferenciar que es lo verdadero. Cuando nos enamoramos, pensamos que el amor durara para siempre y sin em bargo, a veces no es así. Como somos humanos estamos propensos a fallar, tal vez los dos o tal vez nada más uno. La vida y la gente no puede permanecer estática todo el tiempo, todo cambia. Una de las cosas más difíciles de aceptar es el hecho de que la felicidad no es eterna.

—¿Pero sabiendo esto como es posible que la gente se una entre sí? —la angustia reflejada en la mirada de Lucy, toco una cuerda muy sensible en el corazón de Hinata, y se preguntó a si misma: ¿Cómo es posible?

—Con mucha facilidad, no puedo encontrar las palabras para explicártelo. Entiendo cómo te sientes, cuando era más joven, no mucho más grande de lo que tú eres ahora, me sucedió algo que me hizo pensar que no sería capaz de confiar en nadie mientras viviese y mucho menos enamorarme —intentando reconfortarla, no se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban solas—. Pero sucedió y cuando amas estas deseosa de enfrentar todos los riegos del mundo. Es al go inherente a la naturaleza humana, espera y te convencerás. El amor es una mezcla que encierra todos los temores, como en tu ca so. El miedo de que algo saiga mal y la angustia a ser lastimados. Cuando yo me enamore de. . . —Hinata escuchó un ruido y se volvió. Naruto estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol a pocos metros de distancia. Su rostro estaba lívido.

—Tío Naruto —Lucy corrió hacia él y la mirada de amargura que ella vio en él se desvaneció de inmediato.

—Fuimos a montar esta mañana —le confió la adolescente—. AI senor Lawson le fascino Hinata, no podía dejar de verla, ¿verdad Hina? —la jovencita se volvió a verla esperando su corroboración y Hina sintió que le quitaban el suelo.

—Ya te dije que yo creo que ese hombre coquetea con todas sus clientas. No estaba segura sobre qué cosa preparar para la cena, así es que elegí una ensalada y.. .

—Pueden cenar lo que gusten, tengo un compromiso y voy a salir —Naruto dio media vuelta y una vez que habían llegado a la casa subió a su dormitorio.

Hina se metió en la cocina para evitar subir a la habitación mien tras Naruto estuviese allí.

Lucy quería ver un programa de televisión y fue a su cuarto a verlo. Hina escucho la puerta de la cocina al abrirse. Naruto estaba vestido con elegancia, con un pantalón color crema y una camisa de seda azul oscuro y la chaqueta de ante en la mano. Definitivamente no era de la clase de atuendo que se suele llevar a una reunión de negocios. Los celos la invadieron al imaginar que el saldría a divertirse, tal vez a un centro nocturno o a un restaurante de moda. ¿Con quién? Su boca se contrajo en una mueca. Según las propias instrucciones de Naruto, Lucy no debía sospechar que su matrimonio distaba mucho de ser feliz. Cientos de coléricas palabras clamaron por salir de su boca, pero todo lo que pudo decir fue:

—¿Así es como esperas convencer a tu sobrina de que estamos enamorados, saliendo a divertirte y dejándonos solas?

—Ella estaría mucho más desilusionada si me quedase, porque como me siento en este momento soy capaz de ahorcarte. No me esperes despierta.

El teléfono sonó cuando el Masserati se alejaba, Hinata tomo la llamada. Una mujer de voz seductora pregunto por Naruto y cuando la chica respondió que había salido, sonrió con suavidad.

—Bien, pensé que tal vez llegaría tarde, pero veo que recuerda muy bien que no me gusta esperar.

Hinata no fue capaz de probar bocado esa noche, imaginar a Naruto a la luz de las velas cenando con la dueña de aquella voz tan sensual, la atormentaba. De seguro que ella no era una ingenua virgen, sabría con seguridad todas las formas de proporcionar placer a un hombre.

Después de la cena bailarían, quizá tan juntos, que podrían sentir las protuberancias de sus cuerpos.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien? —la voz preocupada de Lucy la regreso a la realidad.

—Si —era mentira, no tenía fuerza en las piernas y estaba a punto de llorar.

—Me disgusta que tío Naruto fuese a trabajar esta noche.

—Creo que fue inevitable. Si no te importa, Lucy, creo que me iré a acostar temprano. Por alguna razón me siento muerta de cansancio, debe ser consecuencia del paseo a caballo.

—Yo también me siento somnolienta, quiero escribirle a ma ma, y después iré directo a dormir. ¿Te ayudo a limpiar la cocina?

Había una lujosa máquina que lavaba los trastos, sin embargo, prefirieron hacerlo a mano. Hinata se reanimo un poco ante la rutinaria tarea. Lucy hablaba de la escuela mientras trabajaban y Gen comprendió que el rechazo que la pequeña sentía por la es cuela no era real. Tenía mucho interés en la literatura y en las artes.

—¿Has pensado alguna vez en ser bibliotecaria? Y con eso no quiero decir que estés siempre en una biblioteca, en la radio y la televisión con frecuencia necesitan investigadores. Si eres eficiente conseguirías un excelente trabajo.

Era algo que sin duda Lucy nunca había pensado y cuando terminaron con el tema era más tarde de lo que Hinata había imaginado. Trato de relajarse tomando un baño de agua caliente. Estaba convencida de que Naruto no dejaría a su acompañante a las diez y media para correr con su indeseada esposa. Le agrego abundante aceite de baño a la tina y trato de forzar a sus tensos músculos a relajarse. Después se cubrió con una afelpada toalla y comenzó a secar su cabello. Era obvio que la alcoba que compartía con Naruto era la principal. Tenía su baño, equipado con todo lujo y con mosaicos pintados a mano de dos colores, café y marrón. La tina era inmensa, más de lo que hubiese sido suficiente para dos personas, reflexionaba Hina antes de darse cuenta de la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos.

Entre el dormitorio y el baño estaba el vestidor, Naruto le había indicado que allí podría colgar sus cosas y ella lo hizo en la esquina. Necesitaría hacer un viaje a Londres para recoger el resto de sus pertenencias pues no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo antes, también quería recoger el auto. Su cabello caía sobre los hombros como una cascada de seda. La habitación era una mezcla de tonos durazno y café. A Hina le fascinaban las sabanas de algodón y las colchas hechas a mano. Se acostó y mientras cerraba los ojos escucho el gran reloj de la sala anunciar las once de la noche.

Hinata abrió los ojos, la habitación estaba a oscuras. Al principio no pudo reconocer el ruido que la despertase. De pronto es cucho a un búho y se sobresaltó, después se disponía a abrazar la almohada cuando vislumbro una sombra en la pared.

—¡Naruto!

—¿Quién esperabas que era? ¿Toneri o Trevor Lawson? —la chica no supo que responder—. ¿No vas a preguntarme si disfrute la velada?'

—No sabía que el interés y la preocupación de esposa estaba incluido en el trato. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Preguntarte si fue satisfactorio para ti hacer el amor con otra mujer? Casarte conmigo fue pagar un alto precio so1o para satisfacer tu lujuria, sobre todo ahora que ya no me deseas.

\- ¿Por qué supones eso? Algunos apetitos son alimentados con abstinencia mientras que otros florecen al ser saciados.

"Sin duda quiere decir que su deseo por mí no ha disminuido por el hecho de estar entre los brazos de otra", dedujo Hina, tratando de contener aquel creciente mareo y la náusea. "! ¡No permitiría que le hiciera el amor solo para satisfacer su necesidad!"

Se lo iba a decir, pero el temor la hizo callar mientras veía esa pasión salvaje en sus ojos. Tal vez no había sido una velada amorosa como pensó, o quizá su compañera nada más lo había entusiasmado y ella era un vehículo para desahogar sus deseos frustrados. La chica pensó que ya había experimentado todos los dolores que el ser humano enfrenta en su vida, pero ahora se daba cuenta de cuan equivocada estaba. La idea de que Naruto quería hacerle el amor solo para saciar su instinto, le parecía abominable.

—Estoy cansada Naruto. . . —no lo pudo mirar mientras le mentía, mas esperaba que surtiera el efecto deseado.

—¿Cansada? ¿No puedes inventar una mejor excusa que esa?

—Muy bien, entonces, no quiero —Hinata mintió desesperada—. Odio que me toques, desearía que me dejaras sola.

—Lo hare, pero hasta que llores y ruegues que me quede contigo. Antes que esta fría noche termine, vas a suspirar pronunciando mi nombre con pasión, con esa pasión que solo yo sé que eres capaz de experimentar.

La voz del nombre adquirió un timbre más profundo encontrando respuesta en el interior de la chica. Ella quería refutar sus palabras, pero su lengua parecía pegada en el paladar.

A la sombra provocada por la luz de la luna podía ver el perfil de Naruto, la piel bronceada de sus mejillas que se movían cuando respiraba, la estrechez de su cadera y sus poderosos muslos. Él se aproximó a Hina y esta retrocedió hasta que ya no pudo hacerlo.

Su cuerpo estaba tenso mientras esperaba que el la tocase. Naruto le tomo el rostro con las dos manos y con suavidad beso sus labios.

La chica trato de evitar la caricia moviendo la cabeza, sin em bargo, se topaba con las suaves, pero enérgicas manos de Naruto, mientras las suyas reposaban rígidas a sus lados. El dejo su boca y le beso la mejilla, ella se volvió con desesperación, dándose cuenta de su error cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con los de Naruto. Este no hizo ningún intento por apresurar el beso, tomo su tiempo hasta que al fin se alejó un poco y no hizo ningún intento por tocarla.

La joven respiraba agitada a pesar de sí misma. Esperaba la ca ricia que no llego, en lugar de eso cuando todo deseo crecía al grado de superar las barreras de su autocontrol, sus labios fueron abandonados y su pasión no fue satisfecha. Los breves y atormentadores besos habían terminado y Hina no se sentía conforme.

Hinata soporto el castigo tanto como pudo, deseando no humillarse al demostrarle cuan excitada estaba. De seguro si soportaba un poco más, Naruto se aburriría con el juego y la dejaría en paz. Por desgracia, pronto tuvo que reconocer que el control de Naruto era mayor. Mientras los minutos se alargaban, su cuerpo completo le ordenaba atraer el hombre para continuar con aquel beso que había sido interrumpido con tanta crueldad.

Hina reprimió un gemido cuando él se acercó de nuevo. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante el repentino placer causado por la mano del hombre mientras le acariciaba los senos.

"No le respondería" se propuso angustiada. "Más valía que no lo permitiera", pero su cuerpo la traicionaba cuando recordaba lo que deseaba olvidar. Un suave suspiro se escapó de sus labios cerrados. Ella lo contuvo de inmediato, pero no antes que Naruto lo escuchase.

—No es tan fácil como creíste, ¿verdad Hinata? —cuestiono burlón—. Es difícil reprimir el deseo cuando este nos reclama satisfacción. Ahora tu sabes cómo me siento, ¿crees que lo disfruto? —pregunto furioso—. ¿Crees que haya algún hombre que goce al querer a una mujer en la forma en que yo te quiero a ti?

—Querer sin amar es degradante —Hina estaba a punto de llorar.

—¿Piensas que no lo sé? Pero eso no evita que suceda, así que mejor baja de tu nube y date cuenta de que eres un ser humano co mo cualquier otro.

La muchacha se repetía que el solo la quería humillar, que esa era una especie de venganza pues se arrepentía de desearla a ese extremo. Cuando él se inclinó hacia ella y le acaricio la espalda al tiempo que sus labios recorrían el torso femenino, la chica se encontró respondiéndole casi de inmediato. El contacto encendía fuegos que nunca pensó que pudiesen arder, revelándole que era poseedora de una sensualidad nunca imaginada. Mientras su mente sufría la agonía del castigo que Naruto le había impuesto con deliberación, su cuerpo disfrutaba con tal intensidad que lo único que deseaba era entregarse por completo a su marido.

El nombre de Naruto fue pronunciado entre suspiros y sollozos ya que la invadía una mezcla de placer y dolor. Aunque podía ver la satisfacción brillando en los ojos de Naruto como celebración de su victoria, las caricias no aminoraban y continuaban con el tormento hasta que ya no pudo soportar las restricciones que ella mis ma se impusiera y sus dedos se prendieron angustiosos sobre la piel del hombre. Su mutua pasión los arrastro hasta un lugar donde ya nada más importaba que excepto ellos dos.

—¡Por favor Naruto! —Genista murmuro sin aliento al no so portar más ese martirio.

Saladas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, su orgullo ya no le importaba, todo lo que deseaba era pertenecerle a Naruto por com pleto. La piel de el tenia un sabor a sudor y sal, ella lo tocaba febril con un deseo que ya no podía ocultar. Temblando ante su intensa necesidad, le rogo que apresurase el acto final, donde los dos seres se convertirían en uno solo. Ella podía sentir la gran fuerza de su deseo y al fin el respondió a la muda plegaria de su cuerpo.

Más tarde, cuando Hina estaba a punto de dormir, el la miro con fijeza y le dijo:

—Nunca repitas que no quieres hacer el amor conmigo.

—Por favor. . .

—Tal vez debí recordar, solo como nota adicional, que eres diferente cuando te comportas como mujer y cuando quieres aparentar otra cosa. Ahora si podría ir con Toneri y gritarle de lo que se perdió.

"Nada cambio", pensaba Hina mientras silenciosas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. "Había sido una tonta al suponer que algo cambiaria solo porque habían compartido algunos minutos de pla cer. Por su parte lo que le dio a Naruto fue con amor, pero el la poseyó con venganza y lujuria. Eso sería algo que ella nunca olvidaría.


	8. Chapter 8

**solo falta un cap mas y concluyo la historia, así podre continuar con mis otros fic.**

* * *

Cuando despertó, se encontraba sola otra vez, tan sola que le parecía imposible que la noche previa hubiese estado con su marido. Sin embargo, recordaba con claridad cómo le había respondido a Naruto con todo su ser.

Ella y Lucy fueron a Londres después del desayuno. La pequeña estaba encantada con la ropa juvenil que se mostraba en los escaparates de las tiendas. Hinata la observaba indulgente, a sabiendas de que en ese momento había olvidado los problemas de sus padres. Tomaron el té en Fortnum's, después de las doce y más tarde se dirigieron al apartamento de Hinata.

—Te casaste de prisa, ¿verdad? —comento Lucy mientras Hina abría la puerta de su guardarropa—. ¡Que esplendida colección! Yo no habría dejado todo esto.

-No puedo usar muchas de estas prendas en junio —arguyo Hinata—. Pues casi es para el invierno.

En ese momento recordó cuan cerca estuvo la noche previa de confesarle su amor a Naruto. Solo ella sabía que se había delatado cada beso, en cada caricia, por fortuna Naruto lo ignoraba. Sin duda estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres que ven el sexo de la misma forma que los hombres, como un apetito que debe ser saciado en el momento que se presenta sin importar como, cuando y con quien. Para ella, en cambio, fue la culminación de todo lo que sentía.

El pastel de crema que había comido en Fort twin's ante la insistencia de Lucy le cayó mal a su estómago y en ese momento sintió un terrible malestar que la hizo recurrir a la silla más cercana.

—¿Te sientes bien, Hinata? —pregunto Lucy.

—No es nada —contesto con rapidez—. Solo un malestar estomacal, creo que debido a ese pastel de crema.

Aunque argumentaba eso, ni ella misma lo creía. Parecía imposible que lo que tanto temía, se convirtiera en realidad. Pero en el camino de regreso, lo recordaba con inusitada frecuencia a despecho de su determinación de ignorarlo. Se comportaba como una tonta, se repitió más de una vez y además, era todavía muy pronto. Sin embargo, sabía muy poco acerca de esos menesteres.

Sujeto con fuerza el volante y se dijo que la tensión de los últimos días quizá fuera la causante de esos síntomas. Se repitió una y otra vez que las crisis emocionales muchas veces tienen efectos nocivos en el organismo. No había motivo para preocuparse, ni razón para imaginar tonterías. No obstante, al llegar a la casa estaba muy tensa, Lucy le señalo un elegante BMW estacionado afuera.

—¡Visitas!, tío Naruto debe estar de regreso.

El había salido en la mañana sin decirle a Hinata la hora de su regreso y ella se preguntó pesarosa si se encontraría con la dueña de aquella voz seductora. Temblorosa, bajo del auto. Aun temía la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada. En el momento en que llego al pórtico, tuvo la sensación de que había un extraño en casa. No era solo el olor de Opium flotando en el aire o la forma como la puerta de la biblioteca estaba abierta, era una especie de presentimiento.

—¡Querida, al fin llegas, pensé que nunca lo harías! —Hina reconoció aquella lánguida voz femenina, antes de encontrarse con la mujer.

Sus labios no pudieron contener un "Oh" como tributo a la belleza de la dama. Era una mujer de cabello rosa, alta, con la elegancia de modelo, un maravilloso vestido y un maquillaje perfecto y además varios años mayor que Hinata. Un gran diamante brillaba en su mano derecha, sus uñas estaban pintadas de un color rojo oscuro.

—¡Oh! —dejo de hablar cuando vio a Hina con desdén—. La niña recién casada imagino. Naruto realmente cometió un error esta vez. Y, por cierto, ¿dónde está el?, prometió encontrarme a las seis, se suponía que íbamos a cenar juntos.

Esa desfachatez sorprendió a Hinata. Lucy estaba parada detrás de ella y la mujer pudo ver con claridad la mirada de odio en los ojos de la jovencita.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Lucy furiosa—. Destrozaste el matrimonio de mis padres y ahora quieres destruir el de Hinata. Pues bien, tío Naruto no te quiere de regreso, él sabe con exactitud qué clase de mujer eres. Tal vez pudiste engañarlo una vez, pero. . .

—Es suficiente Lucy —la interrumpió Hina con gentileza, consciente de que estaba a punto de explotar la pobre niña. Ahora ya sabía la identidad de la visitante, aunque ya lo había intuido. Incluso la noche pasada mientras respondía el teléfono esa idea había bullido en su mente. Así que esta era Sakura, la mujer de la cual había estado enamorado Naruto. ¿Sería ella la razón por la cual él le hiciera el amor con esa intensidad la víspera? En esta ocasión no pudo contener la náusea. Corrió al baño y devolvió el estómago añadiendo a eso la humillación de salir pálida y temblorosa.

—Que dramática —murmuro con crueldad—. ¿No sabes todavía, pequeña tonta, que Naruto aborrece el sentimentalismo?

Lucy se había marchado, a su cuarto supuso Hinata. ¿De qué podría hablar con la ex amante de su marido y que tal vez fuese su futura esposa? No era algo que se pudiese encontrar en un libro que guiara el comportamiento social.

—Sera imposible que lo retengas —continuo Sakura—. No tengo la menor duda de que él no quiere lastimarte. De hecho, si actúas con sensatez y sabiduría, podrías obtener una magnifica pensión.

—Pero sin Naruto —dijo Hinata sorprendida de su propia habilidad para aparentar calma mientras por dentro se sentía destrozada en mil pedazos.

—Sin él, por supuesto —confirmo Sakura con suavidad—. Tú no puedes conservarlo de ningún modo, eres muy ingenua. —se movió un poco revelando las perfectas curvas de su cuerpo, con la expresión casi triunfante—. Ya ves querida, comparada conmigo no pasas de ser una torpe principiante. Estoy segura de que no necesitaremos defendernos una de la otra. Naruto es un hombre apasionado y yo sé cómo hacerlo feliz como ninguna otra mujer lo haría jamás. Es verdad que fui una insensata pues una natural carencia de seguridad me cegó y no pude ver la verdad. Por fortuna ya me di cuenta de que Naruto es mi hombre, así como yo soy su mujer. Estoy segura de que se habrá divertido contigo, gozando al hacer el amor con una novata, pero nunca serás capaz de complacerlo por mucho tiempo.

Sus palabras hacían eco en los pensamientos que ella misma había tenido. Era obvio que Naruto se había confiado a Sakura, le había contado los pormenores de su matrimonio, no supo que era más difícil de soportar, si el saber que hablo de su vida íntima con Sakura o el hecho de que lo que decía esta era verdad. EI que Naruto hubiese invitado a su ex amante a casa, donde Lucy la vería, era más que elocuente. Necesitaba tanto a esa mujer que inclusive los sentimientos de Lucy eran secundarios. Dentro de ella aun había algún remanente de dignidad, un ancestral instinto que la hizo levantar la cabeza y decir orgullosa:

—Si Naruto quiere que me vaya, lo único que tiene que hacer es decírmelo. No tengo la menor intención de permanecer donde no soy bienvenida, pero mientras él no lo haga, esta es todavía mi casa y usted una intrusa. Venir aquí a sabiendas de que estaba Lucy, fue una idea de pésimo gusto en vista de que se fugó con su padre hace no mucho tiempo. Y como usted decía, no tenemos necesidad de defendernos la una de la otra, así que estoy segura de que usted entenderá si le digo que yo voy arriba a hacerle compañía a Lucy y que puede esperar a mi marido aquí sentada.

—¡Tu marido! —se mofo Sakura—. Le das mucha importancia a ese término, muy pronto no serán más que palabras vacías. ¡ Naruto es mío!

La última frase repercutió en su cerebro mientras subía de prisa por la escalera.

—Ella dijo que tío Naruto le pidió que viniese —señalo Lucy en cuanto Hina abrió la puerta—, pero no le creo, mi tío la odia.

—Estoy segura de que, si él lo hizo, fue por una buena razón —sin duda para Naruto su amor por Sakura era un motivo tan poderoso que lo anteponía a todo—. ¿Por qué no llamas a tus padres? Estoy segura de que se alegraran mucho al escucharte. No planeaban salir, ¿verdad? —Lucy negó con la cabeza y Hinata pudo ver que su sugerencia le había agradado.

Hicieron la llamada juntas, pues la pequeña insistió en que se quedase mientras hablaba con sus progenitores.

—Papa quiere que vaya a casa —le dijo a Hinata mientras colgaba el teléfono—. ¡Los dos se oyen felices!, mama parecía muy distinta, como era antes. . . antes. . .

—Tendrás que hablar con tu tío Naruto para que vean la conveniencia de ir a Francia. Cuando Lucy hablaba por teléfono había escuchado un coche estacionarse afuera y se angustio ante la confrontación que se avecinaba. Sakura de seguro ya se había encontrado con Naruto, ¿estaría en sus brazos? El niño que crecía en su vientre nunca conocería a su padre. Trato de que esa idea no la deprimiera.

Se encontraba en la habitación cuando Naruto entro en ella, tiro su chaqueta a un lado de la cama y se quitó la corbata.

—Sakura me dijo que estuviste muy desagradable con ella —la reprendió sin preámbulos—. ¿Por qué? Es una invitada en mi casa y como tal se le debe tratar.

—Mientras que yo, siendo tu esposa, no tengo derecho a nada. ¿Puedes por un momento imaginar el efecto que causo en Lucy ver aquí a esa mujer? —solo por un instante, una expresión que Hina no pudo identificar apareció en su rostro.

—No te escudes en mi sobrina —dijo cortante—. Insultaste a Sakura y me gustaría saber por qué.

—¿Insultarla? ¡Todo lo contrario! —Hinata respiro profundo y retuvo el aire en los pulmones. Cualquier cosa que argumentase seria inútil. Naruto le daba la razón a su ex amante—. Soy yo quien ha sido ofendida pues me obligaste a una relación sexual sin amor y a un matrimonio que es una burla de todos los matrimonios que existen.

Escucho que la puerta se cerraba con violencia, pero necesito algunos minutos antes de poder mirar allá mientras que las lágrimas pugnaban por salir. Estaba sola en la habitación, y algunos minutos más tarde escucho el ruido del motor de BMW y vio dos personas sentadas en el vehículo.

Lucy estuvo silenciosa durante la cena y Hina confiaba en que no los hubiese escuchado discutir. Pensó que con el tiempo la niña se daría cuenta de que un hombre y una mujer pueden encontrar la felicidad juntos si hay suficiente amor y confianza.

—¿Vas a esperar despierta a tío Naruto? —pregunto ansiosa después de la cena.

Hinata negó con la cabeza esforzándose por demostrar una tranquilidad que no sentía. No quería destruir la armoniosa relación que existía entre tío y sobrina, aunque sospechaba que Sakura pronto se aseguraría de que no hubiera tiempo más que para ella en la vida de Naruto.

Cuando se fue a la cama, se acostó sin poder conciliar el sueño. La aurora apareció y le indico que su esposo no regresaría por lo menos en esa noche. La angustia era casi insoportable. Procuro fingir alegría ante Lucy, dejando que la niña pensara que Naruto se había ido temprano y rogando por que no descubriera que el Masserati estuviese en el garaje todavía.

Se sintió mal de nuevo y ya no pudo ignorar los síntomas: llevaba en su vientre un hijo de Naruto. Una parte de ella se regocijaba, mientras que la otra, mucho más sensible anticipaba los problemas que tendría que afrontar al ser una madre sola y el posible efecto que tendría en su hijo el hecho de crecer sin padre. Era demasiado pronto aún para visitar a un médico, pero por intuición sabía que había concebido un hijo.

Lucy decidió ir a montar de nuevo, pero esta vez Hinata rechazo la proposición de que la acompañara. Habia leído alguna vez que las primeras semanas de gestación eran muy importantes para el feto y en realidad deseaba la seguridad del niño que tenía en el vientre.

Estaba sentada en el jardín, tratando de concentrarse en la lectura de un libro que saco de la biblioteca, cuando escucho pisadas sobre la grava del camino. Al principio pensó que se trataba de su marido y el corazón se le sobrecogió, pero al levantar la vista reconoció a Toneri.

—¿No esta Naruto? —pregunto e hizo un gesto de disgusto cuando ella negó con la cabeza—. Me llamo ayer por la noche y me pidió que trajera estos papeles aquí. Me dijo que era muy urgente.

—No tengo idea de donde pueda estar —admitió Hinata—. ¿Podrás quedarte a comer conmigo o tienes que regresar?

—Creo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo y comer con una mujer tan hermosa —bromeo—. Te noto un poco pálida, ¿está todo bien?

—¿Puedes imaginar alguna razón para lo contrario? Vamos adentro, preparare algo y me podrás contar todo sobre Tayra.

—Se siente muy bien, mucho mejor de lo que los doctores pensaron al principio. Por fortuna su reacción fue más valerosa de lo que pude imaginar. Nunca soñé que tuviese un carácter tan fuerte. Hubo un tiempo en el que supuse que se daría por vencida y moriría, pero está peleando con todo lo que tiene.

—Me alegro mucho Toneri. En realidad, ella tiene mucho por que luchar, un marido, un hijo. . .

—¿Qué ocurre? Detecto cierta. . . ¿infelicidad? Perdona que me entrometa Hina, pero para ser sincero me sorprendió mucho que te casaras con Naruto de esa forma tan repentina. No me interpretes mal, no me asombra que él se haya enamorado de ti, pero tú nunca has actuado de un modo tan precipitado. Tal vez creas que soy un anticuado, pero te aseguro que no he olvidado el poder de la atracción sexual y la devastación que puede causar si se confunde con el amor.

—No hay ningún error Toneri, el problema fue que no me di cuenta de cuanto lo amaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde.!Oh Toneri! —una vez salida la primera lagrima ya no se pudo contener. El la abrazo paternal para consolarla.

—¿Que sucede? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—Naruto no me ama —el alivio que experimento fue momentáneo—. Nunca me amo, el solo me deseaba —ella trato de explicarle todo entre sollozos, en tanto que Toneri escuchaba con paciencia—. Y ahora que recupero a Sakura ya no me necesita para nada.

—De veras lo lamento, Hina —dijo Toneri cuando ella termino la historia—, y me gustaría hacer algo para ayudarlos.

—Ya lo has hecho escuchándome.

—Ten presente que el amor hacia otra persona, enriquece nuestro espíritu. Tal vez lo resintamos, quizá luchemos contra él, pero nuestras vidas serian miserables si no lo conociéramos. El amor es algo muy especial Hinata.

—Lo sé.

—Mis disculpas por interrumpir tan tierna escena. Si hubiera imaginado que tenían un encuentro secreto en mi cocina, habría llamado a la puerta. Todavía no he estado casado el tiempo suficiente para conocer las sutilezas inherentes. A mi nueva situación, así que tendrán que disculpar mi descuido. ¿Trajiste los papeles?

Naruto ignoro a Hinata, se había afeitado y vestía diferente a la noche previa. Su amor por el la instaba a correr a su lado para que la estrechase entre sus brazos. Pero el la miraba con furia lo que le indicaba que sus sentimientos no eran recíprocos. Estuvo a punto de decirle que su acusación era ridícula después de que había pasado la noche con Sakura, pero fue incapaz de ello.

—Voy a mi habitación —dijo Hina. Se volvió a ver a Toneri y agrego—: recordare tus palabras, ¡dile a Tayra que siga luchando!

.

.

Estaba sentada junto a la ventana observando los jardines, cuando Naruto irrumpió en la habitación, el tomo de los hombros y la forzó a verlo.

—¡Descarada! ¿Cómo osaste divertir a tu amante en mi casa? ¿Usaron esta cama?

La chica no fue capaz de protestar.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Que hice?

—¡Tú eres mi esposa! —grito iracundo—. Eso es lo que pasa y Toneri es uno de mis empleados. Dime, ¿Lo hiciste para que me encelara o para castigarme por lo de la otra noche?

"Si pudiese escapar de ese poderoso cuerpo para evitar que la lastimara", pero eso era imposible. Las manos de Naruto la quemaban y ella sintió una febril necesidad de tocarlo, de sentirlo temblar contra ella como cuando le hacia el amor.

—Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego —declaro Naruto, cortante.

Entonces, le acaricio la espalda mientras le bajaba el cierre y la figura femenina quedo cubierta tan solo por unas minúsculas bragas y un sostén de encaje. Tembló mientras él le desabrochaba el seguro con manos cada vez más impacientes. El sostén cayo dejando libres a los senos.

—¿Te vio Toneri así? —pregunto furioso—. ¿Te toco así?

Sus manos la quemaban donde quiera que la colocara. Parecía poseer una fuerza primitiva que nada podía contener. Su dignidad le impedía responder a este acto de venganza. E incluso mientras la obligaba a acostarse en la cama, aprovechando su superioridad física, ella pensaba en la forma de evitarlo. La traición de su cuerpo le pesaba en el alma y era dolorosa.

No había manera de observar la mirada triunfal de Naruto mientras acariciaba sus senos y ella sentía como sus pezones se endurecían ante el contacto de aquellas hábiles manos. El la observaba con dureza y crueldad.

Esta vez no murmuro su nombre, ni trato de prolongar sus caricias. En lo más profundo de ella se sentía muy molesta. Naruto la había usado como si se tratase de un juguete y observaba sus reacciones como un enfermo. Su amor se rebeló y se impuso a sus deseos.

Esta no era la forma como quería que se desarrollara su último encuentro. Ella quiso recordar como hacían el amor con un fuego que los consumiese a los dos, una tremenda necesidad de unirse como ocurriera antes y no este calculado intento de humillarla enseñándole que él era el amo de ella.

—Ya te habían complacido, ¿verdad? —inquirió Naruto con desprecio—. Ya habrá otras veces en que tu no vengas de los brazos de tus amantes.

—¡Vete al infierno! —le grito odiándolo por un breve momento.

—Si me voy, me asegurare de que tu vaya conmigo. No te voy a denigrar —vaticino, salvaje—, seré mucho más sutil y hábil que eso.

—Demuéstraselo a Sakura —le grito con amargura—. Tú y ella son de la misma calaña y si hay algo que agradezco es no ser como ustedes.

Lo escucho marcharse mientras estaba todavía en la planta alta. Se fue sin verla siquiera.

—"Se va con Sakura", pensó desesperada e imagino que nada mas había ido a decide que se marchase cuanto antes. En el futuro, Sakura lo excitaría al máximo y después se negaría a satisfacerlo, Hina estaba segura de que a esa mujer le gustaban esas tácticas. Entonces Naruto la usaría como sustituto, un medio de descargar su apetito sexual sin sentir lastima ni amor.

Se estremeció y tembló con una mezcla de temor y nausea. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera, pero si se quedaba no habría manera de evitarlo. Ella aun amaba a Naruto y no importaba que decisiones había tomado a solas, en cuanto lo veía toda su entereza se esfumaba. Por esto decidió desaparecer, aunque su traicionero cuerpo anhelara las caricias.

A Lucy le dijo que iba a Londres. El rostro de la niña se tornó triste cuando Hina le explico que no la podía llevar. Como autómata guardo sus cosas y acomodo la maleta en el portaequipaje de su Mercedes. En un impulso se volvió a abrazar a Lucy antes de subir al coche. Más tarde llamaría a la jovencita desde Londres para explicarle que no pensaba regresar, seria difícil, pero no tanto como hacerlo cara a cara.

La carretera secundaria estaba casi vacía, pero Hinata se concentró en el camino como siempre lo hacía. Más tarde reflexionaba en que su ángel guardián de verdad la cuidaba con esmero. Al empalmar con la autopista. Naruto era lo único que ocupaba su mente.

Hinata vio al niño al mismo tiempo que al camión. Tuvo solo una fracción de segundo para decidir entre la seguridad del infante o la suya. En realidad, no había duda alguna. Escucho como el camión protestaba con la bocina al tiempo que rechinaban las llantas. Sintió el impacto, se golpeó la cabeza y escucho el terrorífico ruido de metales retorcidos, los gritos y después. . . lo único que rompía el silencio era el agudo llanto de un niño. No su bebe gracias a Dios, agradeció aturdida mientras luchaba contra la oscuridad que la invadía, pero por primera vez en su vida, perdió la conciencia.


	9. Chapter 9

Eres una joven con mucha suerte —bromeo el medico en tanto le tomaba el pulso—. Esto sucede por conducir coches con dirección tan sensible, al menos eso supongo. Has sido muy afortunada al no causarte un daño serio y fue muy valeroso lo que hiciste —le comento más gentil—. Una niña de seis años te estará siempre agradecida por salvarle la vida.

Hinata yacía acostada en la sección de accidentados del hospi tal donde la ambulancia la dejase. Una enfermera la reconforto asegurándole que no había de que preocuparse. Alguien se había llevado su bolso y su ropa y ahora estaba en esa estrecha cama, vestida con una bata blanca, mientras el joven médico la inyectaba y auscultaba.

—Doctor —ante su tono angustioso, dejo de revisar los raspones de las rodillas y las magulladuras de la cintura donde el cinturón de seguridad la detuvo—. Creo que estaba embarazada. . . el niño. . .

—¿De cuánto tiempo? —pregunto de inmediato.

Cuando Hinata le comunico, el alivio se dibujó en su rostro.

—Tuvo mucha suerte, otras pocas semanas y este accidente hubiese sido causa casi segura de aborto, pero como su embarazo apenas comienza no veo razón para que se presente algún problema. Se quedará algunos días con nosotros, solo para estar seguros de que no habrá ninguna complicación posterior, así que lo mejor que puede hacer es tranquilizarse.

Eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, meditaba Hinata media hora después mientras la enfermera arreglaba la cama.

—Intente estar calmada —decía la muchacha como si fuera el eco del doctor—. Su marido estará aquí muy pronto, una compañera le hablo por teléfono.

jNaruto!, sus músculos del estómago se contrajeron con dolor. Había olvidado que el sanatorio lo localizaría por ser su familiar más cercano. ¿Se daría cuenta de que estaba a punto de dejarlo? Y de ser así, ¿estaría contento? Sospecho que la bebida que le diera la enfermera debía contener alguna clase de narcótico porque unos minutos más tarde no era capaz de abrir los ojos.

—Trate de dormir, le hará muy bien, a usted y a su criatura. Es la más efectiva medicina de la naturaleza.

Cuando Hinata despertó, sintió el cuerpo adolorido en diversas partes. Había un biombo alrededor de su cama y pudo oler la fragancia de rosas. Se volvió con lentitud amortiguando el malestar de la columna. Había un gran florero lleno de rosas junto a su cama y en una silla se hallaba Naruto.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —a Hinata le pareció que había estado sometido a una gran presión.

Sin duda a Sakura no le había agradado la idea de que fuese al hospital, pero él era de la clase de hombres que hacen lo que consideran su obligación.

—La policía me dijo que te salvaste de milagro. Un musculo se movió en su mandíbula y ello pensó que tal vez él hubiese preferido otro resultado.

—El conductor del camión no cesaba de alabar tu rapidez de reflejos. ¿Sabes que pudiste morir?

—No podía salvar mi vida a costa de la de esa pequeña —lagrimas incontenibles rodaron por sus mejillas mientras que en forma inconsciente se cubría con las manos el vientre.

—EI doctor me informo que estas embarazada —las palabras carentes de emoción podían interpretarse como que eso no le importaba ni un comino—. Entiendo que quieres tenerlo —Naruto estudiaba las rosas junto a la cama, sin mirar a su esposa para nada.

"Rosas rojas, exactamente la clase de flores que las enfermeras esperaban que trajese el esposo de la pobre señora que de milagro se escapó de la muerte y que además espera su primer hijo".

—Sí, quiero tenerlo —el radical cambio que tendría su vida estaba encerrado en esas tres palabras. Al tener un hijo, ella comenzaría una vida nueva.

—¡Oh, ¡Dios, que confusión! —las vehemencias de las palabras regresaron a Hinata a la realidad. Naruto estaba pálido, tenía la boca cerrada para contener la ira que parecía dirigida contra el más que contra ella—. El doctor quiere que te quedes en el hospital pa ra asegurarse de que tus dolores se deben solo a las contusiones y no a otra causa. Una vez que te de de alta, vendré por ti para llevarte a casa —como si adivinase lo que iba a decir Hina, agrego—: Se muy bien que querías abandonarme y conozco el motivo, pero no voy a permitir que vivas sola en ese apartamento.

Su insistencia en que regresara con él no era más que otro ejemplo de su determinación a hacer lo que consideraba correcto, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer consigo o con los demás. No era posible que la quisiera de regreso en su hogar, Sakura se pondría furiosa. ¿Y cómo podría ella soportar la tortura de vivir con Naruto a sabiendas de que él deseaba estar con otra persona?

—Yo puedo actuar por mí misma —protesto—. Es mejor así Naruto —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas su voz se cortó debido a un nudo doloroso que sintió en la garganta—. Agradezco que te sientas obligado a cuidarme, pero. . .

—Pero tu preferirías ir con Toneri, aunque sea mi hijo el que tienes en tu vientre, ¿no es eso? De ninguna manera, Hinata, te vienes conmigo a casa. De otra forma le diré al médico que pretendes vivir sola y te obligara a permanecer aquí por más tiempo.

Ella no tenía energía para discutir, era más fácil acostarse y que el siguiera ordenando. De cualquier modo, ¿no era verdad que en el fondo subsistía todavía un rayito de esperanza? Tenía en su ser al hijo de Naruto y aunque no podía pretender que la amase como a Sakura, podría ser que. . . ¿podría ser, que? ¿Terminara su aventura con Sakura ahora que sabía que su esposa llevaba a su hijo en el vientre? Un momento después ese mismo pensamiento le parecía ridículo y cursi. ¿Qué le había hecho el amor que ahora lo que más deseaba era estar con Naruto?

Cuando la campanilla que anunciaba el final de la hora de visita sonó, él se puso de pie, mirando enigmático a Hinata, con una extraña expresión en los ojos. . . como si quisiera tocarla. Era su imaginación otra vez, se repitió la muchacha. Su amor la hacía ver lo que ella deseaba que aconteciera. Naruto se inclinó y beso con suavidad la mejilla femenina. Era la despedida que cualquier hombre daría a su mujer en público, pero no la clase de beso que Hina ta deseaba y sus labios temblaron a causa de la frustración.

Era muy difícil adaptarse a la rutina del hospital, tal vez porque no estaba tan enferma para necesitar tantos cuidados. Tenten. fue a visitarla en una ocasión y se dejó caer en la silla.

—jMmm, adorables! —exclamo mientras olía las rosas—. No hay necesidad de preguntar quién te las trajo. -Naruto estaba en la oficina cuando recibió la noticia del accidente. Si quieres saber cómo se puso imagínate a alguien que perdió todo lo que poseía en la vida.

Hinata esbozo una débil sonrisa. "Pobre Tenten, si supiese la ver dad".

La secretaria no menciono nada acerca del bebe y ella tampoco lo hizo. EI doctor le aseguro que el peligro había pasado, pero quería guardar la noticia para sí. Ignoraba si volvería a ver a Tenten, después que dejase a Naruto, no iba a ser agradable llamar a la oficina.

Tenten solo se quedó algunos minutos y una vez que se marchó la chica trato de descansar. Sin embargo, recibió otra visita.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

La voz y el familiar olor a esencia de Opium le llegaron al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato y su corazón se contrajo mientras observaba a Sakura quien también la miraba. Vestía un conjunto azul de seda de dos piezas. Junto a ella y debido a su enfermedad y a estar encerrada sin tomar el sol y además despeinada, la pobre Hina se consideró un esperpento.

—Te has convertido en una pequeña heroína, ¿verdad? —pregunto irónica—. Pues bien, tu sacrificio no dará resultado. Naruto te llevara de regreso a casa debido a su alto sentido del deber y porque es tonto. Pero no va a durar. ¿No tienes orgullo? ¿Puedes compartir la cama con un hombre que tu bien sabes que desea es tar con otra persona? Sé que lo amas, pero si piensas que tienes una oportunidad de retenerlo estas en un error. Tu podrás amar a Naruto, pero él me ama a mí y si tuvieras un poco de respeto por ti misma te asegurarías de que no te mantuviera a su lado solo por convencionalismos.

Mucho tiempo después que Sakura se fue, Hinata miraba el techo. La mujer tenía razón, ella debía negarse a regresar con Naruto, sería lo mejor para los dos.

El la visitaba todas las tardes y mientras la hora de visita terminaba, la tensión de Hinata se incrementaba. Se comportaría firme y fría, no iba a delatar su deseo de ir a casa con él ni con el mas mínimo movimiento. Le recordaría que ella no había querido casarse y que nunca fue un verdadero matrimonio.

Por fin un día se sentía segura de persuadirlo de que ella tenía la razón, mas no pudo hacerlo pues lo acompañaba Lucy. Las noticias de esta encantaron a Hinata, le dijo que sus padres viajarían a Londres y que pasarían el resto de las vacaciones con ella en la ca pital inglesa.

Podía no ser coincidencia que, en presencia de Lucy, Naruto se mostrara más afable y relajado. Bromeaba y le sonreía a la jovencita y. en un instante sus dedos tocaron los de ella mientras se apoyaba en el lecho. Hinata trato de quitar la mano, pero la estrecho con suavidad como si quisiera disipar las dudas de si la caricia había sido intencional o no. Cuando llego la hora de irse, levanto la mano y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Después le comunico que el medico autorizo su salida a la mañana siguiente.

—Tendrás que cuidarte algunos días, la señora Chiyo estuvo de acuerdo en quedarse todo el día hasta que te recuperes y te sientas mejor.

Si en realidad estaba decidida, tendría que abandonar el hospi tal antes que Naruto viniese a recogerla. Meditaba Hina después que se habían marchado. ¿, Seria provechoso hacerlo? Por fin opto por algo; por el momento no haría nada. En una semana más se sentiría mejor y más capaz de hacer lo que se había propuesto.

Naruto insistió en que se sentara en la parte posterior del coche. Al subir, recordó el accidente y por un momento creyó que iba a desmayarse, pero ahí estaba Naruto que la abrazo y le dio confianza.

—No debes preocuparte. El doctor me previno de un posible efecto traumático cuando te subieras al vehículo, pero es algo que tendrás que enfrentar tarde o temprano.

Naruto era un excelente conductor y Hinata se sentía muy segu ra. Al menos eso pensaba hasta que llegaron a la desviación, pues un chofer imprudente paso muy cerca de ellos y a gran velocidad. A pesar de estar atrás, la chica no pudo evitar el reflejo de frenar. Naruto tuvo que estacionarse y entre su nausea la muchacha lo escucho maldecir antes de salir del coche.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza cuando Naruto abrió la puerta y se sentó junto a ella. La abrazo y acaricio como si fuese una niña. Es tar cerca de él era como encontrarse en el cielo. Hinata lo abrazo y tembló al sentir una caricia a lo largo de la columna. Coloco su cara en el pecho de su marido de forma inconsciente y mientras respiraba el limpio y masculino aroma de su piel, deseaba que ese mo mento no terminara nunca. Al fin Naruto la separo y le dijo:

—Soy un hombre, no un monje. Los dos sabemos el peligro de actuar así.

Condujo en absoluto silencio y ella se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje desde la ventanilla. "¿Sus palabras habrían querido decir que también yo lo excito?", se preguntaba Hina. "Tal vez su reacción sea solo física y en cambio de Sakura está enamorado".

Mientras estacionaba el coche, ella fue a la habitación que compartía con Naruto. Su maleta estaba sobre la cama y viéndola recordó todo lo que había pasado desde que decidió irse. Comenzó a sacar su ropa y cuando se disponía a acomodarla, su rostro se tornó lívido al ver que el guardarropa estaba vacío. Hacia menos de una semana tenia los trajes de Naruto, y ahora no había nada.

—Saque mis cosas de allí —explico el en cuanto entro—. En las actuales circunstancias y para beneficio de los dos, decidí que era lo mejor. Si me necesitas, lo único que tienes que hacer es llamarme. Confió en que, a pesar de todo, lo hagas en caso de que sea necesario. De muchas cosas podre ser culpable, pero ahora tengo un genuino deseo de hacer todo lo que pueda por tu bienestar.

—Lo sé —respondió demasiado tensa mientras miraba la gran cama donde durmiesen juntos y que ahora iba a ocupar sola. Mediante un gran esfuerzo, logro contener las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué no te acuestas y descansas?, te voy a traer algo de beber.

—Estoy bien —replico Hina y entonces recordó que tal vez el quería hablar con Sakura y ella no debía obstruirlo para nada. Después de todo, era muy difícil que quisiera estar con ella.

Ya se había cambiado y metido en la cama cuando Naruto llego con una taza de té.

—Si quieres ir a la oficina. . . —comenzó Hina para darle la oportunidad de dejarla, pero el negó con la cabeza.

—El trabajo puede esperar. Y lo que necesite hacer, lo arreglare desde aquí. No te voy a dejar sola Hinata, si no puedes dormir, llámame, el doctor me dio unas pastillas para ti.

—No gracias, he tornado demasiadas píldoras en los últimos días.

No era verdad, le habían ofrecido pastillas para dormir en varias ocasiones, pero ella siempre se negó pensando en el niño que se gestaba en su vientre. Las enfermeras comprendieron y ya no insistieron. No recurrió a somníferos ni aun en esas largas noches de insomnio en las que veía el amanecer sin haber conciliado el sueño pues pensaba en la vacuidad de su futuro. El sonido del teléfono provoco que se le encogiera el estómago.

¿Sería Sakura que llamaba a Naruto? Para su sorpresa a las siete en punto subió el con una bandeja que acomodo junto a la cama y una botella de vino en otra mano.

—Es solo una omelette —le explico—. No soy cocinero, pero la señora Chiyo no se pudo quedar esta noche. ¿Te molesta que cene aquí contigo?

¿Molestarla?, si supiera que le causaba gran alegría.

La cena estuvo deliciosa y Hina bebió dos vasos de vino sin darse cuenta. Estaba fascinada y rogo en silencio que Naruto se quedase

por media hora más cuando le dijo que ya era tiempo de dormir. Poco después que se retirara, Hina escucho el ruido del Masserati que se alejaba de la casa y ella supo que la lastima de el nunca podría satisfacerla.

.

.

Tres días mas tarde ya se había levantado y se mantenía ocupada en el jardín, tratando de no cruzarse en el camino de Naruto. El todavía trabajaba en la casa y ella era cuidadosa al evitarlo. Su alegría inicial de estar otra vez en su hogar se disipo por la tensión que ahora la envolvía. Vivía bajo el mismo techo que Naruto, pero el tratarlo como extraño le resultaba aún más doloroso e insoportable que la separación total.

En su apartamento ella podía desinhibir sus emociones, segura de que no había testigos, pero aquí sentía que estaba caminando en una cuerda floja de la que inevitablemente caería.

La gota que derramo el vaso fue una tarde después que Naruto es tuvo encerrado todo el día en la biblioteca. Hinata arreglo el jardín hasta la hora de la cena en que fue a cambiarse. Selecciono su jersey de suaves sombras verdes. Se aplicaba el maquillaje cuando Naruto llamo a la puerta y después de entrar con brusquedad le dijo:

—Tengo que hablarte —un ligero temblor la recorrió—. No podemos seguir así. Sé que quieres tener al niño, se también que es mi responsabilidad y deseo mantenerlo en el aspecto económico. No ignoro que no tienes necesidad de mi ayuda, pero. . .

—Pero así podrás callar la voz de tu conciencia —Hinata añadió con amargura—: No hay necesidad, Naruto. Voy a tener a mi hijo porque así lo deseo. Es una decisión personal que no te obliga a nada. Como lo mencionaste, en el terreno pecuniario no surgirán problemas. Es probable que venda el apartamento y compre una casa pequeña en el campo.

Le extrañaba de que hablara de puntos que ni siquiera pensase con anterioridad, ideas que enlazaba de forma lógica a pesar de su dolor.

—No me tomará mucho tiempo guardar mis cosas y marcharme, será cosa de media hora —Naruto negó con la cabeza—. Se hará como tú lo desees, entonces.

—Te puedes tomar el tiempo que quieras, tengo que salir pues hay un compromiso de negocios que requiere mi presencia. Estaré ausente varios días, así que no hay prisa. Lo único que te pido es que me dejes tu dirección. . .

—No hay necesidad. Por lo pronto me quedare en mi aparta mento hasta que decida que voy a hacer, y después —ambos sabían que ese "después", significaba "una vez que naciera la criatura—. No hay razón alguna para que sigamos en contacto. Tu cambiaras el curso de tu vida, y yo haré lo mismo con la mía.

—Si eso es lo que quieres. . .

"Si no fuese porque era tan doloroso, podría haber reído", reflexionaba Hinata cuando Naruto partió. Supo que se marchó pues oyó el motor del Masserati al alejarse. ¿Habría ido con Sakura a comunicarle que pronto estaría libre?

Le aseguro que se marcharía casi de inmediato, pero en ese momento noto que le faltaba la energía necesaria para hacerlo. Su coche ya estaba reparado y estacionado en el garaje, mas no se atrevía a conducirlo. Esperaría hasta la mañana siguiente, decidió al fin. Llamaría un taxi que la llevase temprano a la estación del ferrocarril. Una vez en su apartamento comenzaría a hacer planes para el futuro, futuro en el cual no participaría Naruto.

.

A la mañana siguiente, ya guardadas sus cosas, comenzó a recorrer las habitaciones de la que fue su casa por tan corto periodo de tiempo, pensando en la soledad que le deparaba el futuro.

Pidió el taxi para las dos y media y estaba agotada por la noche terrible que paso.

Un poco antes de la una y cuando ya tenía todas sus cosas en el pórtico, escucho un coche y pensó que era el chofer se había equivocado de hora. Se disponía a cargar sus maletas cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Naruto. Los dos se miraron al mismo tiempo y la chica se trataba de convencer de que lo que veía era real y no producto de su imaginación.

— ¡Naruto! —el hombre palideció.

—Se me olvido algo —explico de prisa—. Pensé que ya te habías ido.

—Me dio miedo conducir, así que espere un día mas, el taxi me viene a recoger a las dos y media.

Verlo ahora, cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer de su vida para siempre, era la más cruel situación que había tenido que soportar. Su cabello rubio, su cuerpo dentro de aquel inmaculado traje, la hicieron temblar. De súbito creyó que la escalera se derrumbaba, comenzó a ver nublado y de inmediato busco el apoyo del pasamanos. Un pequeño sonido de protesta alerto a Naruto y corrió para evitar que rodara por la escalera.

—Está bien, ya está segura, déjame llevarte a la habitación.

Sintió como la levantaba y la conducía al cuarto que habían compartido por tan breve periodo. Había recuperado el aliento, aunque si su pulso no estaba normal esta vez no era por causa del miedo. Naruto se inclinó para depositarla en el lecho, y de pronto su expresión cambio. Su cara reflejaba una dolorosa amargura que provoco que Hinata contuviese la respiración.

—¡Dios mío, Hina! No puedo dejarte ir. No me preguntes porque, te lo ruego. Te doy mi palabra de que no pondré un dedo sobre ti, no hare nada que no quieras. Empezaremos todo de nuevo y esta vez. . .

Ella debió emitir un sonido, pues de pronto la soltó y se dirigió a la ventana.

—No regrese porque hubiese olvidado algo, vine porque tenía que ver este cuarto una vez más para tratar de grabar en la memoria, tu recuerdo en mi cama, en mis brazos. Dios sabe que te he dado suficientes razones para odiarme y despreciarme, primero te robe la virginidad después te embarace. Dices que vas a vivir sola, pero yo sé lo que sientes por Toneri, ¿acaso no te escuche cuando le decías a Lucy lo que piensas del amor? Sin embargo, eso no cambia nada. Me enamoré de ti cuando te vi por primera vez en el apartamento de Kiba . Hasta ese día nunca creí en el amor a primera vista. Estaba aburrido y a punto de marcharme cuando de pronto llegaste y la sala pareció llenarse con una nueva luz. Yo te contemple y tú me devolviste la mirada. Con arrogancia pensé que sentías lo mismo.

—Por eso me observaste de una forma que me dieron ganas de odiarte, de lastimarte del mismo modo que tú me podrías lastimar.

—Después me entere de que tú eras la chica que segun Kiba era la amante de Toneri. Casi me vuelvo loco de celos. No podía soportar que te mirase, que te tocase. Por eso decidí alejarte de él y te forcé a casarte conmigo. Me dije que con el tiempo llegarías a amarme. Aquella noche, cuando te hice el amor, pensé que perdería la razón. Mi instinto me decía que tu no tenías experiencia, pero no pude confiar en mi intuición pues yo sabía que tú y Toneri eran amantes. Cuando descubrí la verdad, pude haberme suicidado. . .

Con un gesto de profunda amargura continuo. —Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que lo hiciera al menos habría muerto con rapidez. De esta forma, sufrí una lenta agonía que se tornaba más insoportable segundo a segundo. Cualquier hombre decente te hubiese dejado libre entonces, pero no pude. Me prometí ser paciente y no tocarte hasta que tú me amaras. Sin embargo, fui incapaz de controlar el deseo que despiertas en mí. Sabía que forzándote a responderme incrementaría tu odio, mas era la única forma de sentirte mía. Toneri poseía tu corazón y me dije que poseer tu cuerpo era una especie de compensación. No puedo continuar así. Hina, Toneri está casado y no piensa divorciarse. ¿Me concederás alguna oportunidad? Te prometo que no pondré un dedo sobre ti, a menos que tú me lo pidas y. . .

Hinata no pudo soportar por más tiempo, Naruto había hablado suficiente y se conmovió casi hasta las lágrimas cuando describía las emociones que hasta ese momento ella desconocía: ¡Naruto la amaba!

El seguía de espaldas, por lo que ella dejo la cama y camino hasta Naruto sin hacer ruido. Un sexto sentido lo alerto y dio media vuelta. Sus manos la tomaron de los hombros y le impidió acercarse. Si no había creído sus palabras, su expresión era suficiente para convencerse de que decía la verdad. Era la cara de un hombre que ha soportado una indecible agonía, y ella deseo acariciarlo para eliminar ese dolor.

—Dijiste que no me tocarías, a menos de que yo te lo pidiese —Naruto retiro sus manos de inmediato y se volvió de nuevo.

La chica sintió un temblor doloroso, ya habían desperdiciado mucho tiempo para continuar con el tormento.

—Por favor Naruto, tócame —al decir esto dejo que sus ojos y su amor le revelaran la intensidad de sus sentimientos—. Acaríciame y hazme sentir otra vez. Porque sin ti no puedo vivir a plenitud. Tú me enseñaste el verdadero significado del amor, tú me hiciste mujer y me mostraste cosas que nunca supe que existían. ¡Te amo!

Las palabras eran susurros. Todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Por un momento ninguno hablo pues se besaban como si quisieran decirse en esa larga caricia cuanto se amaban. La ropa era una barrera que ninguno dudo en remover. Hinata vio cómo se incrementaba la pasión de Naruto, y ella se le unió con deleite urgiéndolo a que le demostrase que no estaba soñando.

La cargo con ternura y la deposito en la cama. La beso una y otra vez con reverencia y admiración que dignificaban su condición de mujer.

Esta vez no hubo límites. Los dos pudieron actuar con absoluta libertad pues se sabían amados. Su cuerpo tembló de placer ante las caricias de Naruto y los dos alcanzaron nuevos pináculos de pla cer. El cuerpo de la muchacha era tan sensible a Naruto que inclusive su aliento la excitaba. Con las manos exploraba el cuerpo masculino de una forma que nunca se había permitido y con la posesión sintió un éxtasis que la llevo al verdadero paraíso.

Después de la entrega amorosa, ella yacía sobre el pecho de él escuchando el fuerte latir del corazón bajo su oreja, y supo con seguridad que el placer que habían compartido había sido agotador para ambos.

No habían sido las palabras de amor que Naruto pronuncio entre suspiros y besos, ni tampoco el pequeño grito de triunfo que había emitido durante la posesión lo que la habían hecho comprender que nunca fue, ni podía ser deseo lo que motivaba las acciones de Naruto, fue la expresión de sufrimiento cuando le confeso su amor.

Tenten tuvo razón después de todo. Se había enamorado de ella a primera vista. El saber esto la hizo sentirse humilde y agradecida con el destino por haberle dado una segunda oportunidad de aprovechar el precioso regalo de la vida conyugal.

—Yo nunca quise a Toneri, no del modo que pensaste —le dijo gentil—. Pero no hubiese osado correr el riesgo de que tu fueras con Tayra.

Le explico con rapidez lo relativo a la operación de la señora y Naruto se molestó consigo mismo.

—Yo lo hice todo por ti, cuando me informaron en el hospital que estabas embarazada, pude haber matado a Sakura por convencerme de no estar en casa para que no obstruyera tu partida.

—¡ Sakura! Yo creía que la amabas —murmuro la joven—. Me aseguro que tu querías librarte de mí.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, pero Naruto las absorbió con sus labios una a una, hasta que el horno de su pasión se volvió a encender y la explicación de Naruto tuvo que esperar una ocasión más propicia.

—Sakura me llamo cuando Rock Lee regreso con Ino —le relataba más tarde—. Me dijo que todavía me amaba y me insinuó que, si no reanudábamos nuestro romance, rompería el matrimonio de Rock Lee y Ino por segunda vez. No podía arriesgarme, tuve que seguirle el juego, incluso cuando aborrecía cada momento que es taba con ella. Ahora sabe la verdad.

—Pero en una ocasión la amaste —tenía que decirlo, a pesar de que se le rompía el corazón al hacerlo.

—No —replico Naruto—. La deseaba y mucho. Pero nunca sentí algo firme por ella. Sakura anuncio nuestro compromiso y entonces, cuando me negué a cooperar, dirigió su atención a Rock Lee; eso es algo que nunca me he perdonado. Yo sabía cómo era, sabia la clase de depredador que es. Dime que me amas —demando ansioso—. No te he oído decirlo en varios minutos.

—Qué curioso —sonrió Hinata—. Pensé que era obvio. La excitación de Naruto emocionaba a la chica, que al fin se daba cuenta de que solo ella despertaba su amor y deseo. Levanto las manos hacia su rostro y mientras lo acariciaba le decía:

—Te amo, Naruto —lo pronuncio con suavidad antes de atraer el rostro amado.

—Ya no tendré que pasar más noches conduciendo como loco por los alrededores, por miedo a lo que mis deseos me podían obligar a hacer contigo —confeso Naruto desvaneciendo la última sombra de duda en la mente de su esposa.

Y ella que siempre creyó que iba a encontrarse con Sakura.

—Cuando me enteré de que estabas embarazada, pensé que me odiarías a mí y al bebe. Pero el doctor me explico lo preocupada que estabas pues temías perderlo.

—Es tu hijo, una parte de ti, un recordatorio de que tú me quieres. . . me amas. . .

Los dos escucharon el ruido de las llantas de un coche sobre la grava del camino.

—¡El taxi! —exclamo Hinata llevándose las manos a la boca—. Se me olvido por completo.

—Déjamelo a mí —la tranquilizo Naruto mientras buscaba sus calzoncillos—. No te vayas a ir. Le comunicare que mi esposa se queda en su casa. Después voy a regresar y le demostrare cuanto la amo, si me deja.

La sonrisa de Hinata era tan radiante como un arcoíris después de la tormenta. En tanto el bajaba se recostó sobre las almohadas y con los dedos se palpo el vientre que aún estaba plano.

"EI hijo de Naruto", pensó ilusionada y casi lloraba de felicidad.

Cuando el regreso, abrió sus brazos al máximo para recibirlo, el pasado y la amargura estaban olvidados, juntos se declararon una vez más su amor.

.

 **.**

 **Disculpen por no contestar los comentarios. A veces les contesto a los que tienen cuentas y el mayor del tiempo no. Pero a petición lo haré, solo es por el tiempo que no lo hago y porque no tenia computadora.**

 **dara 21: Hola. Que bueno que te gusto tanto como ami. Por eso la subí, porque es una de mis novelas preferida. y siempre que leo un libro me imagino que es con Naruto y Hinata.**

 **poison girl 29: No importa. Yo también hago trampa con otras historias adaptadas a naruhina y lo ago por el tiempo que dura el autor en actualizar. Pero también eso le quita la emoción al fic.**

 **sirlinki: Ya viste las razones de Naruto para su comportamiento y para mi son validas. XD se enamoro desde el primer momento que la vio, las circunstancia lo llevaron a pensar mal de nuestra Hina.**

 **shira: Que bueno que te gusto. me gustaría aserlo mas largo. Pero ya tenia todo listo. Es verdad que nuestro Naruto es un invesil, espero que con este ultimo cap entiendas sus razones. Sasuke es pasado, en la vida no le ha ido muy bien que digamos, en tanto que Sakura esa si que no ha recibido lo que merecía. Así que estoy pensando en aser el epilogo de esta historia para explicar que paso con ella y como sigue la relación de Naruto con Hina. No lo tenia previsto pero en la historia originar no lo tiene y me dejo pidiendo mas..**

 **nana: Lamentablemente queda en 9 cap pero are un epilogo para usted y veremos si cambio la relación de estos dos.**

 **karito: Aquí vemos de el porque el comportamiento de mi naruto, espero que ya no lo odies.**

 **Akime maxwell: Bueno, como ves nada paso con hina y su bebe. Nos vemos en el epilogo.**

 **.**

 **Waooo nadie quería saber del pobre de naruto. A mi me encanto desde un principio. Me encanta el naruto fuerte, egoísta, posesivo y porque no, hasta un poco agresivo y dominador. Por su puesto con una hinata que no se deja y le baja los humos de grandeza.**

 **En fin, nos vemos en el epilogo. No se cuando lo tendré, pues tengo otros fic que quiero actualizar pronto, los tengo un poco abandonados..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Epílogo**

Estoy más que enojada. Llevamos horas de carretera, cuando no debería de ser tantas. Pero hay que a ser lo que el señor Naruto diga. Estoy un poco casada, mi embarazo ya es notorio pues ya tengo casi 5 meses y para una mujer que nunca ha tenido barriga es demasiada. A veces creo que tendré trillizos, pero el en la ecografía solo aparece un bebe.

Estos meses con Naruto han sido maravilloso. Cada día lo amo más. Después que aclaramos todo y nos reconciliáramos, ha sido el mejor marido. Pero tengo que reconocer que también es muy posesivo, celoso y autoritario. No me dejo volver a trabajar, pero no puse mucha objeción pues el embarazo me tiene muy cansada, más de lo que debería. Siempre que salimos de casa, me sobre protege.

Ahora estamos de carretera. Vamos a kanoha. Hoy mis padres cumplen un año más de muertos y aunque Naruto se opuso a que viajara, al final decidió acompañarme. Una vez al año voy a visitar sus tumbas y este año no sería la excepción.

El maldito problema es que, Naruto es el que conduce y cuando digo que doble a la derecha se va por la izquierda o sigue derecho, con su escusa que el camino que sigue es más seguro. Por dios, voy a matarlo.

-Ya Hina, casi llegamos -me dijo después de un rato de silencio, pues estoy enojada, pero el muy tonto lo coje de broma. El doctor le dijo que tenía que cuidarme mucho y que estar de mal humor es normal. Pero el muy.. cogio el consejo literalmente.

-Solo espero que lleguemos antes de que sea de tarde -le digo.

-Ese no es el pueblo Hinata.

Y la verdad es que si lo era. Por fin llegamos. Y tengo mucha hambre.

Bajamos del auto, no sin antes, el bajar primero y abrir la puerta y ayudarme como si fuera minusválida.

-Tengo mucha hambre -le digo. El asiente y lo primero que asemos es entrar a un pequeño restaurante que, a pesar de tener años, no había entrado. Siempre que iba me quedaba en mi antigua casa. Nunca quise venderla. Además de que se encontraba en una zona lejos del pueblo y muy tranquila.

Naruto como era de esperarse pide ramen y yo leche, tostada y un buen pedazo de tarta de manzana que estaba muy buena.

-Es un pueblo pequeño, pero parece tranquilo.

-Si lo es. Nos quedaremos en mi antigua casa después de ir al cementerio central.

Estábamos en el coche. Pero me dio ganas de ir al baño. Aproveche que mi esposo estaba llenando el coche de combustible y entre otra vez al restaurante por el baño. Pero cuando Salía, algo llamo mi atención o más bien un brazo me detuvo.

-No lo puedo creer. Eres tu Hinata.

Esa voz. Era Sasuke. Volteé y lo vi, si era él. Un poco más viejo y acabado.

-Sasuke.. -la verdad es que no me esperaba verlo, siempre que venía trataba de no encontrarme con él.

-Estas más bella que nunca... oh... -no termino de hablar cuando miro mi barriga. -y estas embarazada.

-Pues, así es. -respondí.

-Te casaste?

-Hinata mi amor. Te estoy buscando. ¿Y tú quién eres? -pregunto la voz de Naruto.

-Naruto. Él es un viejo amigo -mire a mi antiguo novio. -Sasuke, él es mi esposo Naruto.

-Es un gusto conocerlo -dijo Sasuke dándole la mano a Naruro. Al principio creí que no le daría la de el para estrecharla por como lo miro, pero al final se la dio.

-Hina mi amor, ya podemos irnos -No me dejo ni decir nada, cuando ya estábamos de camino a su auto. Me despedí de Sasuke con la mano.

-Naruto. Ni siquiera me dejaste despedirme -le reclame.

-Para que -respondió enojado. Este si era el colmo.

-No puedes ver que un hombre se me acerque verdad.

-Si fuera cualquier hombre no importaría, pero tratándose de tu ex novio, no lo creo.

-Como sabes que era el -yo no le había dicho como era.

-Lo vi entrar al restaurante después de un rato que nosotros, y desde que te vio no te quitaba los ojos de encima, como si te conociera.

Eso no puede ser. No me había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta hace un momento.

No seguimos con el tema cuando llegamos al cementerio. Le puse flores de color blanca a las tumbas de mis padres. Dure un par de minutos rezando y pidiéndole que bendijeran mi unión con Naruto y la llegada de mi primer hijo.

.

.

Fue un rato después de haber llegado a la casa de mis padres que hablamos del tema.

-Aun sigues enojado. Soy yo la que debería de estarlo.

-Es muy bonita la casa y muy espaciosa -la verdad es que me estaba ignorando.

-Estoy hablando de tu actitud en la estación de combustible y no me haces caso.

-Sabes. Podemos venir de vacaciones cuando nazca el beb..

-Naruto te estoy hablando -no lo deje terminar.

-Pues no me gusto como te miraba ese tipo.

-Naruto. Yo te amo. Vamos a ser padres y estas celoso por un desconocido -pues para mí, Sasuke era eso.

-Perdóname. Yo también te amo, más que mi vida y a ese bebe.

Me beso en los labios. Y lo siguiente que paso, es que me dijo que deberíamos estrenar la cama de la casa de mis padres, para reconciliarnos. No me opuse. Creo que no hay ni un día que no asemos el amor. Y con eso de que después no podremos cuando casi este pariendo y la barriga no nos dejara.

Sasuke y Sakura están fuera de nuestra vida. No hace poco le pregunte que paso con ella. Me dijo que luego de lo sucedido con nosotros, tuvo un accidente de coche, tuvo quemaduras que no fueron grave en su cuerpo y en la cara pero que se iba a recuperar. Me dijo que fue a verla, pero ella no quiso recibirlo. Lo siguiente que supe, es que se fue del país. No me alegro de lo que le paso.

.

Ya había pasado un año después que di a luz y estoy más que feliz. Boruto y Himawari son unos niños con mucha energía. Pues tuve dos hijos, estaba embarazada de dos. Cuando parí a Boruto siguieron los dolores hasta darnos cuenta que faltaba nuestra pequeña niña. Yo era la que debía haberse desmayado en el momento, pero fue Naruto el que se desmayó en plena sala. Quería ver a su hijo nacer y la emoción de tener otro bebe lo desmayo.

Tayra se recuperó después de la operación y con el apoyo de Toneri siguió adelante. Comprendió que el amor que le tiene es más fuerte.

Hoy cumplen un año de vida. Boruto es rebelde como su padre y mi hermosa niña Himawari tiene mi paciencia. Aunque a veces dudo que sea tan tranquila como yo, pues de veces pelea con su hermanito por los juguetes. A ella le gusta más los de su hermano mayor y su hermano se los da. Puede ser malo con otros niños que estén cerca, pero al parecer le tiene un miedo a su hermana que Naruto y yo no comprendemos, si nuestra Hima es un ángel.

-Eres feliz conmigo y nuestros hijos Hinata -me pregunto mi esposo en mis oídos.

-Muchos -le respondí. Dándome la vuelta y besándolo.

.

 **Al fin pude terminar con el epilogo de este libro que adapte. Espero que les haya gustado tanto a mi como al escribirlo. Espero sus comentarios..**


End file.
